The other story
by doperwtjes
Summary: What if Sasuke would have returned to Konoha after all, after killing Orochimaru? Would he still have his revenge on his brother? And more importantly, would he finally find happiness? SasuNeji
1. Chapter 1

**The other story**_  


* * *

What if Sasuke would have returned to Konoha after all, after killing Orochimaru? Would he still have his revenge on his brother? And more importantly, would he finally find happiness? SasuNeji_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys! OK, we were actually planning on stopping with publishing stories because we get the feeling almost no one reads the stories, and if they read them, the stories are not appreciated. So what I will do, I'm going to try to upload all the stories I already put chapters in in one time, except for this one. It's horribly good, if I may say this myself. We don't really know if we're just going to keep the stories for ourselves from then on, or search a loyal beta reader who can devide the stories into chapters, think of titles and will spell check, because what's the use in putting effort in stories while no one reads it? You will hear from us. And the few fans out there, don't worry, you'll get a lot of stories now. **

**But please fanfiction, please enjoy this story! :)  


* * *

**

Chapter 1

* * *

It was already midnight when Uchiha Sasuke was roaming through Konoha. He was going home after a heavy mission on his own. Once he reached his house, he looked in a small mirror. He looked horrible, covered in blood and dirt. Luckily, it was not his own blood. All he had to do was take a shower. As Sasuke walked further into his house, he undressed, throwing bloody clothes on the floor. He reached the bathroom and took a quick shower, before making his way back to the living room and crashing on the couch. He was tired. After three days of no sleep, he was glad to be back. He couldn't help but miss the place he called home whenever he went on missions. Sasuke slowly started to drift to sleep, when he suddenly heard the door open. He sat up straight and listened closely, then recognized the familiar footsteps of the person entering his house. He waited for the person to walk out of the hallway, into the living room.

The footsteps stopped for a moment, the person was probably taking off his shoes, and then the sound of bare feet connecting to the wood on the floor were being heard. After a few seconds, the person, a young and tall man, came walking into the room, looking tired as well, and he too had blood on his clothes and he had a few wounds on his arms. The man wanted to walk to the bathroom, but then saw Sasuke on the couch.

"...I thought the mission would take three weeks?" The young man asked, lifting up a pair of slender dark eyebrows.

Sasuke looked at the man that had entered his house and smirked slightly.

"You should know by now that weeks turn into days and days into hours with me." He said. "You're back early as well Hyuuga."

Neji smiled slightly.

"I know." He said, as he walked to the couch and sat down next to Sasuke. "That man was less strong then we expected."

"Good." Sasuke said as he leaned back and looked at Neji, taking the sight in. "You don't have to leave tomorrow right?"

"I'll be home all day to make you tomato salad, don't worry." Neji said as he gave Sasuke a playful smirk, before getting up again and walking into the direction of the bathroom. He meanwhile pulled off his robe. "What about you?"

"I'll be home to eat my tomato salad all day." Sasuke said and returned the smirk. "Do you want me to join you in the showers?" Sasuke looked at the other man. Yes, Hyuuga Neji was his lover, and a good one at that as well.

"If you can wash my hair for me, gladly." Neji said, as he walked into the bathroom and undressed further. "I need help with rubbing all the dirt off."

Sasuke nodded and followed Neji, pulling off the robe he had put on earlier. He followed Neji's movements out of the corner of his eye, as he turned on the shower and checked the heat of it.

Neji was busy with pulling off al the bandages he had on his arms and legs, and even on his forehead, and took off his underwear. Sasuke was always complaining that he was wearing too many layers, but Neji simply felt too naked without them all. To not even begin how cold he felt when he wasn't wearing at least two layers.

"Is it good already?" He asked as he turned around. Sasuke knew him the best of everyone, he even knew exactly how hot the water had to be for him. To state the obvious, it was like they were made for each other.

Sasuke waited with his answer for a while until he nodded and got under the shower. It was not too hot and not too cold.

"You coming?" He asked Neji.

Neji nodded and then stepped in.

"Thanks hon." He said with a smile and gave Sasuke a kiss on the mouth, before stepping under the shower, wetting his hair.

"You're welcome." Sasuke said and smiled slightly. He still wasn't completely used to being kissed and called sweet words. Sasuke looked at Neji for a while and then started to let his hands remove the dirt and blood off Neji's body.

"So how was the mission?" Neji asked, as he was washing his hair.

"It was fine." Sasuke answered. "They were easy to find and easy to kill." He now turned Neji around and started to wash Neji's hair instead. "Yours apart from that man being weaker then you thought?"

"It was fine." Neji said, not even realizing he was using exactly the same words as Sasuke had used. "It was great, until Lee and Gai had to start like idiots again." He let out an annoyed sigh. "They were putting ponytails in each other's hair, and I had to shove Tenten off of me because she wanted to make a braid in 'my' hair. Idiots."

Sasuke gave out a small laugh.

"I can't believe you still put up with them." Sasuke said. "Working alone is a lot easier and more nice as well."

"Set apart that they are idiots, our team work is great." Neji said. "I would never want an other team anymore, no matter how much I wished for that a few years ago."

"Hmm." Sasuke said. He couldn't say he shared the same feelings. Unlike Neji, Sasuke had made quick work of getting rid of his old team. Once he became Jounin, he had made the decision to work alone, instead of having Sakura and Naruto in his way all the time. Sasuke now rinsed the soap out of Neji's hair.

"And you are still sure you want to be on your own?" Neji asked, closing his eyes. "I'm a little worried sometimes. If something happens to you, no one can get help for you."

"Nothing will happen, so I'm sure." Sasuke answered. "You shouldn't be worried."

"What if someone strong like one of the Akatsuki appears?" Neji asked.  
"I'll fight them." Sasuke said. He was done cleaning Neji's hair and turned him around again.  
"And you'll be killed." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke. "You can't fight everyone."

"We're not having this conversation again." Sasuke said as he got out of the shower and got a towel.  
"Alright, then we won't." Neji said, rolling his eyes. After a minute, he stepped out of the shower too, having his normal blank face on again, and started drying himself with one of their huge towels.

Sasuke had already dried himself off and pulled on his robe again. He didn't look at Neji this time as he left the room and sat down on the couch.

Neji continued drying himself and then walked to the kitchen. After a few minutes he walked to the couch and put a cup of hot chocolate on the table in front of Sasuke, and then walked back to the kitchen. He knew he shouldn't bother Sasuke when he was in one of his 'I need to get stronger' moods again.

Sasuke stared at the cup of hot chocolate, waiting for it to cool off. In the mean time, he cooled off as well and ten minutes later, Sasuke picked up the cup and walked to the kitchen as well.

"Thanks." He said to Neji and took a sip. It was nice to know not everyone wanted to bother him all the time.

Neji turned his head a little while he kept being busy, with making dinner that is, and gave Sasuke a small smile, until he focused on cooking again.

"You're welcome." He said. "Did you already write your report on the mission or do you still have to do that tonight?"

"I was home just half an hour before you." Sasuke said. "I still have to write my report. What are we eating?" He stood behind Neji and put an arm around his waist.

"Noodles." Neji said. "I don't feel like making something special." He wasn't one to like cooking, but he had no choice. Sasuke managed to burn everything he had put in a pan for two seconds.

"You don't have to. Everything you make tastes good." Sasuke said, still holding Neji as he watched him cook. Even in the middle of the night, Neji was nice enough to cook them dinner.

Neji let out a chuckle now.

"You only say that so I'll keep cooking." He commented.

"No I don't. I admit that plays a part in it, but you're just a great cook." Sasuke said. He gave Neji a kiss on the cheek, before moving to the fridge and looking for something to drink.

Neji snorted as he just shook his head in amusement, while he continued baking. He had just added some vegetables to the meat he had been baking, and the spices would be ready to go in a few minutes. The noodles were stirring in the hot water.

"Can you get me something too?" He asked Sasuke, as he noticed Sasuke was inspecting the fridge.

"Sure, what do you want?" Sasuke asked, talking into the fridge. He then pulled out some kind of juice for himself and put it on the sink.

"Some water please." Neji said, while adding the spices. "Say, does Naruto still bother you?"

Sasuke closed the fridge and poured Neji a glass of water and himself a glass of juice.

"He always bothers me." Sasuke said. "Why do you ask?" He put the glassed on the table now.

"Just wondering." Neji said. "I heard he's especially bothering Sakura lately."

"Hn. I think she doesn't mind it as much as she did before." Sasuke said as he sat down at the table.

Neji just nodded now. After a while, he put off the gas.

"Can you set the table?" He asked, while pouring the water out of the pan with noodles.

Sasuke nodded and got up. He grabbed two plates and two sets of chopsticks and put them on the table. He also put a coaster down for the pans.

Neji put off the apron he had been wearing over his kimono after he had put the noodles into the pan with the vegetables, spices and meat, and then carried the pan to the table.

"I hope it's enough." He said, as he sat down. He suppressed a yawn, quickly shoving it away. He was still not eager about showing weaknesses. Even when it was himself being tired.

Sasuke smiled a little at Neji.

"I'm sure it'll be enough." He said and watched Neji as he put the food on both of their plates. He knew Neji was tired and so was he. They should go to bed soon.

"I think so too, I'm not really hungry." Neji said. "Well, Itadakimasu." Used to formalities, he put his hands together and bowed shortly, before picking up his chopsticks.

Sasuke just smiled at Neji as he picked up his chopsticks as well and started eating. His manners had been long gone, especially in his own house.

Neji started eating as well. He stopped for a moment to tie his hair back in a higher ponytail then which he usually wore, and continued eating. Although he was eating at a slow pace, he was done rather quickly. He drank the juice that was left in his bowl and then put it on the table again. So he had been hungry after all. He was watching Sasuke finishing his dinner too, while he was drinking some water to stay awake. Those spices never were good to him. He couldn't help but add them though, since he knew Sasuke liked it.

Sasuke finished his dinner as well and poured his glass of juice down his throat. He smiled as he saw Neji suppressing another yawn. Neji always seemed to do that and Sasuke wondered if he didn't know that Sasuke could see it by the way his nose crooked up a little when he had to yawn.

"We should go to bed. The dishes can wait till tomorrow." He said.

"That's OK." Neji said, nodding, as he stood and put the two bowls together, before bringing them to the kitchen. "I don't think sleeping ever sounds so appealing then after a long mission."

"I know." Sasuke said. "My sleeping bag doesn't sleep half as well as my bed. Especially when you're in it too."

Neji just smiled to himself, as he cleaned up the rest of the table, and then walked towards his and Sasuke's room. When he was there he started brushing his teeth.

Sasuke followed Neji after he had turned off all of the lights in the house (except for the ones in their bedroom) and brushed his teeth as well. He was too tired to do it properly though and when he was done, he pulled off his robe, putting on some underpants and laying down.

Neji was busy a little longer because he liked taking care of himself, so he spend a little longer brushing his teeth. Afterwards, he washed his face. He pulled off his kimono and put it back on the place it had to be. Sasuke just had to wait a little longer. He started searching for a comfortable boxer and pajamas now.

"Neji come to bed." Sasuke groaned as he found there was still an empty spot next to him. Neji always took so long to go to bed and also to get up. It was really annoying sometimes, even though Sasuke sometimes liked watching Neji when he was so busy.

"Don't be so impatient." Neji said as he pulled on some white boxers and white cotton pajamas. He then pulled the tie out of his hair, so his hair was covering his whole back, and then put off the lights in the room, expect for the one that was near their bed. He got in next to Sasuke, on his side of the bed. "There." He then said. "Must be a new record."

"Congratulations. You're still slow though." Sasuke said as he moved closer to Neji. He really slept better if Neji was there.

"Thank you." Neji said, as he put off the light and then laid down comfortable. Just like every night, he was playing a tough guy for five minutes, before rolling over and placing his head onto Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke had waited those five minutes as well and put an arm around Neji. His hand moved into Neji's hair and he finally closed his eyes.

"Night." He softly said.

"Goodnight." Neji said and then closed his eyes. Sighing, content, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Neji woke up from his sleep. Being used to some warmth next to him, he wanted to snuggle closer to it, but frowned when he didn't feel any. Where did his warmth go? Confused and sleep drunk, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He stopped when a delicious smell of just baked bread (or just warmed bread) filled his nose. He opened his eyes and then saw Sasuke standing in front of the bed, with breakfast on a plate in his arms.

"..Hey." He said, surprised.

"Morning." Sasuke said and put the tray of breakfast in front of Neji. He had woken up early and decided Neji could use something nice. Sasuke sat back down on the bed now.

Neji gave Sasuke a smile and when Sasuke sat close enough to him, he gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for making me breakfast." He said, liking this surprise. He was even more surprised that Sasuke didn't burn anything.

"Yeah, whatever." Sasuke said, not wanting to make this a lovey-dovey moment. "I wrote my report, so we have all day to ourselves."

"We don't, because I still to write mine." Neji said, as he got off the bed. "I'll be right back, I need to go to the toilet." He said and walked away. A few minutes later, he came back and sat back on the bed and put the tray on his lap. He then took a bite of the sandwich Sasuke had made for him.

"Well then write it fast." Sasuke said. "I didn't burn the food this time." He was watching Neji eat, no emotion crossing face.

"I told you you could also learn a technique like that." Neji commented, smiling a little to himself, as he just ignored Sasuke's comment.

"You did." Sasuke said, nodding. "Did you sleep well?" He looked at some food just below Neji's mouth that was stuck there.

"I did, until I found out you weren't next to me anymore." Neji said, chuckling a little. He then saw Sasuke looking and wiped his mouth, using a tissue Sasuke had put on the tray.

Sasuke's lip moved up a little as he was disappointed Neji had wiped the food away. He was sure he had done that much better then a stupid tissue.

"I was making you breakfast." He said, stating the obvious.

"I know Sasuke." Neji said, and he put his sandwich down and took his tea and took a sip. "What do you feel like doing today?"

"You pick." Sasuke said. He never was one to think of things to do with others.

"Well I'm going to write my report today, I wanted to take a walk and train a little." Neji said, blowing his tea. "But before I start the day, I'm going to take another shower."

Sasuke stared at Neji silently now. So Neji wasn't planning on spending the day with him at all? Well not that it bothered him.. a lot.

Neji took another sip of his tea, and then looked at Sasuke.

"Don't worry, I was also planning on doing something together with you." He then said.

"Like what?" Sasuke asked, trying to keep his composure and not act happy. Neji really knew him far too well.

"Taking that walk together for example?" Neji asked, knowing it was one of Sasuke's hobbies to take a walk. "And we could lay in bed together for a little while longer if you like."

Sasuke looked at Neji and smiled slightly.

"OK." He said and then leaned back against his pillow. "I hope no one will come and bother us."

"They don't even know where we live." Neji said, and then finished his sandwich.

"They know where I live, they just don't know you live here as well." Sasuke said. They hadn't exactly told anyone they were together.

Neji put the plate away now.

"True." He said, as he laid back. "The breakfast was great, thanks."

"You're welcome." Sasuke said nodding. "I wonder how long it will take before Tsunade sends us on a new mission."

"I think we'll receive one tomorrow morning." Neji said, and snorted. "She doesn't seem to be able to miss us."

Sasuke sighed.

"She should give us more time to do what we wanna do." He said.

"I'm not complaining." Neji said, shrugging. "Do you really mind?"

"She sends me on completely useless missions sometimes. I could better spend it training." Sasuke said.

"You should tell her." Neji said. "The only thing that's good about having more time off would be that I could spend more time with you. I miss you on those missions."

"Oh don't be all sentimental now." Sasuke said, but he smiled nonetheless. "And she is Hokage, she decides sadly."

Neji chuckled a little.

"You're the one always whining about me having to be sentimental right." He said, as he looked at Sasuke.

"No I don't." Sasuke said, staring at Neji. "And I don't whine."

"I'll joke again." Neji said, rolling his eyes a little, and then looked at the ceiling.

"Yeah don't." Sasuke said. It was silent for a while, before Sasuke moved on top of Neji and then gave Neji's bottom lip a lick. He then just stared at Neji.

Neji pulled up his eyebrow now.

"Did I have something on my face again?" He asked, teasing Sasuke a little.

"No." Sasuke said. "And don't act like you didn't know why I did it. You know."

Neji laid down a little more comfortable, and then just looked at his handsome boyfriend.

"I know." He then said.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's hands now and put them above his head, moving his head closer.

"You know what we 'could' do now right?" He asked.

"We could do a lot." Neji said, as he kept looking at Sasuke. When he saw Sasuke looking back without answering, he chuckled a little. "Just kiss me Uchiha."

Sasuke wouldn't let Neji tell him that again as he leaned down and kissed Neji on the lips. He remembered the first time they had done that. They had bumped their heads together and their first kiss had been awkward. Luckily, they had gotten a lot better.

Neji let out a soft moan as he opened his mouth and worked open Sasuke's mouth as well, dipping his tongue in and touching Sasuke's tongue with his own. He snatched his hands loose and grabbed Sasuke's head to make the kiss even more intense.

Sasuke pushed back with his own tongue, pushing it in Neji's mouth instead. He was the dominant one after all. He let one hand move over Neji's chest, wanting more.

Neji groaned once more, and grabbed Sasuke's hair a little. He fought back with his tongue, just pushing back into Sasuke's mouth. He moved his hand over Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke just pushed back again as he pulled Neji's hand away from his hair. He grabbed the other one as well and pushed them above Neji's head, before letting his own hands slide down Neji's body.

Said person allowed this, they touched each other in a comfortable way a lot. Neji, being as stubborn as any Hyuuga, just moved one of his hands back into Sasuke's hair, while he let the other stroke Sasuke's back lovingly.

Sasuke groaned when Neji grabbed his hair again, but let it rest this time. He just moved his hand lower and lower. If Neji wasn't gonna say no, he would go a lot further then just a kiss.

Neji groaned as he noticed what Sasuke was doing, and when Sasuke's hand was almost on his crouch, he grabbed Sasuke's wrist, preventing him from going further.

Sasuke groaned as well now and then broke the kiss.

"You know, we've been together long enough to take that step." He said annoyed.

"I just don't want it." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke. "Why do you want it so badly?"

"Because that's what you do in a relationship." Sasuke said, looking back. "I'm a man, it's natural to want it."

"I'm a man too, that says nothing." Neji said, frowning.

"Well then maybe there is something wrong with you." Sasuke said bluntly.

"I think something is wrong with 'you'." Neji said, frowning. "You're trying to get me to have sex with you like every time we're in bed with each other."

"Well if you would comply then we wouldn't have this problem." Sasuke said as he got off of Neji and started dressing.

Neji just sighed as he got the sheets off of him and got out of bed as well.

"I just don't get why you want it that bad." He said, frowning a little. "Because every couple does it and because of your hormones? That's how it seems to me."

"That's what I said." Sasuke said, groaning at the word hormones. He really didn't have 'those'. "If you were ugly it would be a lot easier." He pulled on a shirt now.

Neji was silent now, as he just pulled off his pajamas. He really didn't get it.

"Write your report." Sasuke said and then walked to the living room, sitting down on the couch. He put his feet on his other leg and crossed his arms.

"I'm going to take a shower first." Neji muttered, and walked to the bathroom, now naked. Sasuke and his grumpy attitude sometimes...

As Neji was in the bathroom, you could hear the door slamming closed. Sasuke had left for a walk on his own.

* * *

At the beginning of the evening, Sasuke finally opened the door to his house again. He had been out training all day, not feeling like doing anything else anymore. He regretted now not having spent more time with Neji and when he saw said person on the couch, he sat down next to him and watched Neji write his report.

"Put it away." He said.

Neji had just been busy with writing the last sentence. He finished it and then looked up.

"Where have you been all day?" He asked. It was obvious he didn't like Sasuke having been gone all day.

"Training." Sasuke said as he moved closer to Neji and pulled Neji closer in return.

Neji sighed as he put the scroll he had been writing on away, and put away his ink and pencil too. He then looked at Sasuke again.

"I thought we were going to spend some time together." Neji said.

"Shut up Hyuuga." Sasuke said and then pulled Neji even closer, resting his head on Neji's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him.

Neji was silent and did nothing for a few seconds, before sitting down comfortable on Sasuke's lap, and put his arms around Sasuke's shoulders. He placed his head on top of Sasuke's, while gently stroking through Sasuke's hair with one of his hands.

Sasuke was silent as he closed his eyes and just sat there, holding Neji. He only moved his hands a little to stroke Neji's back softly.

Neji closed his eyes as well and let out a content sigh. These were the moments he loved. Just sitting together, enjoying each other's company. He felt himself calming down completely. He felt safe with Sasuke and he was sure Sasuke felt safe with him in return.

They sat like that for at least fifteen minutes, before Sasuke pulled away a little.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here." He said.

"..That's fine." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke. "I trained a little today."

"Good. Training is good." Sasuke said as his hands still softly moved over Neji's waist and hips.

"It is hm." Neji said, nodding. "Sasuke.. I love you."

Sasuke looked Neji in the eyes now and then pulled him into another hug again. He wasn't ready to return those words yet.

Neji bit his lip as he just hugged Sasuke back. The best present he could give Sasuke was giving him his virginity. That was the thing Sasuke wanted most. But Neji also had a wish. Sasuke's love.

Sasuke felt Neji's uncertainty and just pulled him closer, kissing his neck.

"You know I care about you. A lot. Right?" Sasuke asked.

"I do." Neji said, nodding once more. "..I got a message from Tsunade today. I'm needed on a mission tomorrow night."

Sasuke was the one sighing now.

"Well that sucks. I have to leave in the afternoon." He said.

"OK.." Neji said, and got silent again. When Sasuke kissed his neck again, Neji moved his head back a little to give Sasuke a little more access.

Sasuke let his hands rest just above Neji's bottom and kissed his neck tenderly.

"I don't want to go on another mission." He softly said, before kissing again.

"Mmm.. me neither." Neji sighed.

"I'm not gonna be spending a long time in Konoha anyway, I don't see the use." Sasuke said and then stroke his fingers through Neji's hair.

"Don't say that." Neji muttered.

"It's the truth and you know it." Sasuke said, looking Neji in the eyes again.

Neji looked back at Sasuke now.

"What's the use in leaving?" He asked, sighing.

"You know very well what the use is." Sasuke answered.

"You can come back after you killed Itachi." Neji said, as he gave Sasuke a slight glare.

"Maybe." Sasuke said, not wanting another fight with Neji.

Neji sighed and then looked away. He shouldn't react like this, really. But he was sure he was really going to miss Sasuke if he left.

Sasuke looked at Neji, not knowing what to say before getting up and walking to the kitchen. Neji didn't even understand why he had to leave in the first place. He wouldn't understand why he couldn't come back to Konoha again.

"I just don't get it Sasuke." Neji said.

"You don't have to get it. Because I have to deal with it, not you." Sasuke said.

"I'm your 'boyfriend', Sasuke." Neji commented.

"It still is my business, not yours." Sasuke answered.

"You're always so nice Sasuke." Neji sarcastically said.

"You knew that when we started dating." Sasuke answered emotionless.

"I thought you would open up." Neji said as he stood and walked to the kitchen to start cooking.

Sasuke followed him and crossed his arms.

"Tough luck." He said, almost snapping.

"You already proved the opposite to me, thank you." Neji snarled to Sasuke, before he started gathering the food.

"If you don't like you can always leave Neji." Sasuke said. "You're free to go whenever you want."

"I know that, and I will if I feel like that, but I still love you." Neji said. "I just wish you would return it sometimes. They call me a cold heartless bastard, but you're ten times worse."

"That's not something I've never heard before." Sasuke said. He had to admit he didn't like hearing it from Neji. But that Hyuuga just had to wait for it.

"So you're really that cold, that it doesn't do anything with you?" Neji asked, frowning, while he was cutting some vegetables. "Is there 'anything' that does something to you except for people making you angry or you becoming excited because you're sexually frustrated?"

Sasuke gave Neji a glare now.

"If you want to fight we can take this outside you know." He said. That was really uncalled for.

"I'm just saying what I think of it." Neji commented. "I wouldn't risk fighting with me now, because I'm really pissed and I feel like doing something with this knife. So shut up."

"Oh I'll take the risk." Sasuke snapped as he stood dangerously close to Neji now and activated his sharingan.

Neji turned his head to Sasuke and then glared at him, when he saw Sasuke's sharingan having been activated. Within only a second, he had activated his Byakugan and his fingers were already close to hitting Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke was quick to move away and then grabbed Neji's hand. He held Neji's hand away from his body and glared at him.

Neji then kicked Sasuke on the legs hard, with chakra in them as well so he successfully hit a few of Sasuke's chakra points, and then he let his other hand shot forwards.

Sasuke groaned but then grabbed Neji's other hand as well, jumped over him and then pulled Neji's hands on his back.

"You know you can't win this Hyuuga." Sasuke said.

"Didn't I tell you to shut your mouth?" Neji asked. He suddenly smirked and then hit his leg backwards as hard as he could, into Sasuke's crouch. The hit had been filled with chakra, so Sasuke must be in real pain now, which satisfied Neji. Sasuke wouldn't be able to walk after his dick anymore today. He hoped.

Sasuke shut one eye against the pain, but then send Neji flying into the wall with one kick. Damn that hurt.

Neji let out a soft groan when he hit the wall painfully and dropped to the floor. Shit. Perhaps that hadn't been such a good idea.

"You know Neji, if you hate dick so much then I don't know what you're doing here with me!" Sasuke yelled, a crazy look on his face. He was definitely pissed.

Neji couldn't help but snort at this. Sasuke said it like Neji had a personal relationship with Sasuke's dick, and a bad one too. He then sat up a little, holding his nose that was bleeding like that.

"I don't hate your dick." He dryly said. Although he knew Sasuke probably would only get even more angrier. He and those anger attacks. And the screaming. Sasuke was 'always' screaming.

Sasuke gave out a low growl and then his fist connected with Neji's face.

"It's not funny!" He yelled and then turned around and stormed out of his house. If he wasn't gonna break some trees and what not, he was sure he would kill Neji on the spot.

Neji frowned as he held his cheek. Damn, that hurt. He was sure he'd have an ugly black and blue spot in a few hours there. But he knew better then to run after Sasuke now and yell at him. So he just made sure his nose stopped bleeding and then continued cooking. He was sure Sasuke would be back soon.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? This is actually the first time we really went into the Naruto world and based our story on some 'what if's. What if Sasuke went back to the village? What if he got together with Neji? What would happen? You will read it all soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

Review replies:

Hanai-kun: As always, you get the story the best of all the readers! Thank you thank you for reviewing and reading all those times and thank you for your kind words. Thanks! :)

Yaoiqueen2010: Your comment made me laugh, thank you! You have no idea how much I appreciate it that you like the stories! The same message to Cole-Hyuuga and Sasu-Sama sempai eh.. long name! Thank you all!

Enjoy the story!

* * *

About an hour and a half later, the door opened and Sasuke finally walked inside again. He was still angry, but at least he didn't feel the need to chop the Hyuuga's head off anymore. Sasuke walked to the kitchen, hoping to find Neji there, waiting for him to have some dinner. Instead he only found a pan.

"Neji!" Sasuke called, then waited for a response.

"What?" Neji called from their bedroom. He had just been planning to take a shower. No matter how angry he had been with Sasuke, he still wanted to eat with him. To kill time, he had decided to just take a shower.

Sasuke sighed annoyed and walked to the bedroom, only to walk into a completely naked Neji. Crap. Neji really looked far too appealing to ignore, no matter how angry he was. But it would be stupid to just jump him now, after having a fight.

"Did you already eat?" Sasuke asked and then cleared his throat as his voice raised in the midst of his sentence.

"No, I waited for you." Neji said as turned his head to look at Sasuke. He wanted to ask him if he still felt like killing him, but that wouldn't be something wise to say.

"..Then why are you naked?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms. He'd rather cross his legs by now, but that would be a little awkward.

"Because I wanted to take a shower." Neji said, pulling an eyebrow up, and walked to the bathroom as if to demonstrate he really was going to take a shower.

"You shouldn't be naked in front of me if you don't want me to do stuff to you." Sasuke said stern, but hoped Neji would get the hint.

Neji just gave Sasuke a look before he left into the bathroom and put on the shower.

Sasuke scowled now and then walked back to the kitchen. Damn that guy for not wanting to do anything but kiss. What was up with Neji? Couldn't he do something else then showering?

* * *

A little while later, Neji came walking into the kitchen, with his wet hair on a ponytail and dressed in a silk kimono.

"Are you hungry?" He then asked Sasuke, who was currently sitting on the couch.

"In what way am I supposed to take that Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked and couldn't help but let a smirk appear on his face.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then snorted.

"You're a pervert, I tell you." He then said, as he put on the gas to warm the food again.

"You're the one who asked." Sasuke said and then walked to the kitchen. He had calmed down a little.

Neji sighed, a little amused now.

"Shall I put off the gas?" He asked. If he was right, Sasuke would want to get intimate now, or at least do something that had anything to do with touching. They weren't fighting anymore anyway.

"You could do that yes." Sasuke said, crossing his arms. He was so not going to admit that he wanted Neji now. Neji would just have to understand he would want that now that Neji's frigging kimono was see through and sticking to his body.

Neji just smiled to himself as he just kept stirring through the pan. He knew Sasuke was acting though now.

"Do you want to eat or not?" Neji asked, as he gave Sasuke a teasing look.

"Shut up Hyuuga and come here." Sasuke said, staring at Neji with intense eyes as if that would make Neji move.

Neji smirked as he turned his attention to the food again. But when he heard Sasuke move, he quickly put off the gas. He wouldn't want a fire in their house. He made sure that when he put of the gas, he bowed forwards a little bit. Sasuke was so easy, when it came towards this.

Sasuke now pulled Neji away from the stove and pushed him against the wall.

"You know, you could just do what I say." He said and then kissed Neji, pulling Neji closer by the hips.

Neji chuckled a little into the kiss. Poor Sasuke. Neji kissed him back though, as he put his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke softly hit Neji on the back of his head for chuckling and then indulged himself in the kiss, pushing his tongue in Neji's mouth. He pulled Neji dangerously close to his own body.

Neji moaned as Sasuke's tongue was in his mouth, and started fighting back again. He quickly gave up though, he wanted to enjoy the kiss, not spending it fighting for dominance.

Sasuke was practically pushing Neji into the wall now. Damn if only the stupid Hyuuga would give in and strip down now. Fat chance that was going to happen though.

Neji groaned as he noticed this was getting rougher every second. He should've known Sasuke couldn't be happy all of a sudden. Neji stroke through Sasuke's hair now.

Sasuke gave out a groan as well as he grabbed Neji by the hair in return and kissed him even rougher. He then pulled away and stared at Neji.

Neji looked back now, frowning a little. What was with that stare?

"...What?" He then asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke said. "I needed air." He kept staring at Neji though.

Neji looked at Sasuke, and then let his eyes roam over Sasuke's body. He then saw a very.. large bulge in Sasuke's pants. He quickly looked up again. Oh dear.

"...Ok." He then said.

Sasuke just stared a little longer and then pulled himself away from Neji and walked to the bathroom, locking the door. If only he could use his sharingan to make Neji do things.

Neji took a deep breath now, thinking deeply. Perhaps they should try something. It was not nice for Sasuke to be needing to go to the bathroom every time he had a hard on. Neji walked to the bathroom and knocked.

"Sasuke." He then said.

"I'm.. busy." Sasuke said annoyed. Neji should know what he was doing.

"Let me in Sasuke, you're right, we've been together long enough to try things together." Neji then said. "...I could do it for you."

It was silent for a little while on the other side of the door, before it was unlocked and Sasuke opened it.

"W-what?" He asked, looking a little flustered.

"You heard me." Neji said, as he tried to continue looking normal, but there was a slight blush coming up to his cheeks.

"You wanna try having sex?" Sasuke asked, just to be clear.

"...Well no, let's just start with something small." Neji said, a little startled. Did he sound like he wanted to have sex? "..I could finish what you started, I mean."

Sasuke frowned as he stared at Neji and then grabbed his head and kissed him. In the mean time he pushed Neji to the bedroom.

Neji moaned now as he was forced to walk backwards. He hoped that he wouldn't regret this. Within a few seconds, he was laying on the bed with Sasuke on top of them, and they were still kissing. Neji wasn't a coward, but right now, his heart was racing.

Sasuke picked up Neji's racing heart and then stopped kissing as he looked at Neji.

"I could show you how to do it first if you want." He said.

"Do you think I never gave myself a handjob before?" Neji asked, pulling up an eyebrow. "I'm a boy too Sasuke, I know what feels good and how to do that."

"Then do it." Sasuke said and then kissed Neji again, pushing his tongue inside Neji's mouth. He had to admit that now the moment came they were taking a step further, he was nervous as well.

Neji let out a moan as he pushed down Sasuke's pants. Since Sasuke already had been busy, the pants were still very loose. He then moved his hands to Sasuke's dick. He had to admit he was curious. Curious for what he could do with another boy's organ.

As Neji's hand connected with his dick, Sasuke couldn't help but let out a moan and his heart skipped a beat. It was the first Neji ever touched him below the belt.

Neji now started stroking Sasuke in a slow pace, not wanting to go very fast already. He wanted Sasuke to really enjoy it.

Sasuke moaned softly, hating himself for doing so, but not being able to do anything else. He broke the kiss he and Neji were sharing and stroke through Neji's hair. This felt good.

A frown of concentration appeared on Neji's face as he started jerking Sasuke off a little faster, and then used his other hand to stimulate Sasuke's balls. He was getting quite the hand of this.

Sasuke gave out a loud moan, followed by a groan that he had let himself get out of hand like that.

"..F-fuck Neji.." He groaned.

Neji now looked at Sasuke, while he continued with what he was doing.

"Do you like that?" He asked, looking at Sasuke.

"T-trust me.. I w-wouldn't be moaning if I didn't.." Sasuke said and then softly started panting.

Neji smirked a little as he pushed up the pace a little more. He then pushed Sasuke on his back and sat between Sasuke's legs, so he could reach Sasuke's twitching organ a little better. He kept looking at Sasuke while he was busy. He wondered if he should do more.

Sasuke threw his head back, before quickly moving it back to watch Neji. He wouldn't let Neji get him out of his concentration.

"D-don't you want to be p-pleasured as well?" Sasuke asked.

"It's fine Sasuke." Neji said, chuckling a little. He then leaned down all of a sudden and before Sasuke could even think of what he was doing, he gave Sasuke's length a firm lick.

Sasuke's eyes shot wide open as he moved his upper body upwards.

"..G-god Neji.." He moaned, grabbing Neji by the hair. He really was dangerously close to his release now.

"Watch it Uchiha." Neji said, warning Sasuke to let go of his hair. He then took a hold of Sasuke's organ and after a second of hesitation, he put it into his mouth and started moving his head up and down. Well, he just had to swallow his pride for once then.

Sasuke slowly let go of Neji's hair, then grabbed Neji's kimono as replacement. Neji was really good at this. Really really good. Which was to be expected, Neji was good at everything he did. As Neji moved his head up and down over and over, Sasuke finally released, giving out a hard groan, followed by some heavy panting.

Neji made sure none of Sasuke's sperm was wasted and swallowed it all, licking it all off, and then he looked at Sasuke with a smirk, after he had licked off his lips.

"There, how was that?" He then asked.

Sasuke fell back on the bed again, panting heavily first, but then quickly having it under control again.

"I hated it Hyuuga. Try harder next time." He said and smirked back at Neji.

Neji snorted, as he sat back on his knees.

"That's why I had to swallow two times before everything was gone." He joked.

"Oh shut up." Sasuke said and pushed himself up. "We still have to eat." He stated.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Neji said, and then chuckled. Just everything he said felt wrong right now.

"You had enough to eat, but I haven't." Sasuke said smirking. "We could change that if you want."

"Oh shut up." Neji said, laughing a little as he shook his head. Really, this wasn't needed for him. But it did make him feel good. Because Sasuke loved it. And since Neji loved Sasuke, he also loved making him smile.

"Then make me some food." Sasuke said and gave Neji a kiss on the forehead, before walking to the bathroom and putting everything back in place.

Neji sighed, before he stood from the bed as well and walked back to the kitchen. Well that had been awkward.

After a little while, Sasuke walked into the kitchen.

"What kind of mission do you have tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

"There is a guy kidnapping people and torturing them." Neji said. "He's pretty dangerous and a wanted criminal. The mission of course is to capture him and, if needed, kill him. What about you?"

"Kill some missing nin." Sasuke said. "Don't kill yourself." It sounded like Sasuke didn't trust Neji's ability's. In truth, he just didn't want Neji to get hurt.

"You should know me better then that." Neji said, rolling his eyes, while he once again warmed the food.

"I just don't want you to kill yourself." Sasuke said shrugging.

"I know." Neji said. "I won't."

"Good." Sasuke said and gave Neji a slight smile. "How long till the food's ready?"

"A few more minutes, you can already set the table if you like." Neji said. He frowned, while looking at the food. For some kind of reason, he felt all warm and even a little.. excited? Did he like the body contact after all? It wouldn't surprise him, since it was a good way to be close to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and got up. He once again grabbed two plates and two sets of chopsticks.

"Do you want to drink something?" He asked.

"Some water please." Neji said, nodding. He then put off the gas and grabbed the pan, and walked to the table. He gave each of them half of the food and then brought the pan back.

Sasuke poured Neji some water and himself some juice and put them on the table. He then sat down.

"You know you could drink something else beside water right?"

"I know, you know you could drink something else beside juice right?" Neji asked with a slight smile, as he sipped a little of his water already.

"I would, if they wouldn't make it illegal for me to drink sake." Sasuke said shrugging. "Sit down so I can eat."

"Hey watch it." Neji said as he walked to the table anyway, and then sat down onto his knees in front of it. Just like the day before, he folded his hands together and thanked for the food, before picking up his chopsticks and starting to eat.

Sasuke just started eating and watched Neji closely.

"It's good." He said, still staring at Neji.

"Thank you." Neji said as he kept looking at his food. He ate silently for a while. Even until he was done eating. He then looked at Sasuke. He felt so weird.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What's with that weird look on your face Hyuuga?" He asked as he took his last bite.

"I'm just thinking of what I did to you fifteen minutes ago." Neji said.

Sasuke shook his head now.

"Don't tell me you weren't comfortable with it." He said.

"No, I actually liked it." Neji said, frowning.

"Oh. Then why the frown?" Sasuke asked as he got up, took the plates, glassed and chopsticks and put them in the sink.

Neji sighed now.

"Do I have to explain every move I make?" He asked. "You should know."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked, turning around and leaning against the sink.

Neji just shook his head now. Sasuke really should stop questioning him about every move he made.

Sasuke groaned in annoyance and then turned on the water tap, ready to do the dishes.

"What's the problem?" Neji asked.

"Did I say there was a problem Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked in return.

Neji stood now and walked to the kitchen as well. He knew that only the two of them could make a situation like this, this awkward.

"Stop calling me Hyuuga, Uchiha." He said, as he filled his glass of water again and drank something out of it.

"Stop calling me Uchiha, Hyuuga." Sasuke said, giving Neji a look and then started doing the dishes.

Neji let out an annoyed sigh.

"You're impossible." He said, while he walked towards their bedroom. And he made sure he walked as stiff as possible, since he was very aware of the kimono sticking to his skin, showing every part of his body. He wouldn't give Sasuke any pleasure of a swinging ass right now.

Sasuke just stared at the dishes he was doing. Once he was done, he washed his hands and then went to the bedroom as well.

"I've said it before Hyuuga and I'll say it again, you can leave whenever you want." He said, crossing his arms.

Neji glared at Sasuke and then sat down onto the bed and grabbed a book. He then started reading.

Sasuke walked to the bed now and then pulled the book out of Neji's hands, throwing it away to somewhere behind him. He kept silent as he stared at Neji.

Neji looked up to Sasuke, and stared back, frowning a little, with his lips slightly parted.

"What?" He then asked.

Sasuke just looked at Neji, then sat down on the other side of the bed. He leaned back against his pillow.

Neji pulled up one of his elegant eyebrows for a moment, before getting up for a moment to take his book from the ground. He then sat down again, of course doing all of this as graceful as he was, and then started reading again.

Sasuke gave Neji a glare and grabbed Neji's book again, wanting to pull it away and burn it this time.

Neji just grabbed his book back and then hit Sasuke on the head with it hard. If he would just let him read, damn it. He then once again continued reading.

Sasuke groaned as he put a hand on his head.

"Don't hit me Hyuuga." Sasuke snapped.

"Then don't steal away my book." Neji commented.

"Then stop reading it." Sasuke snapped.

"And then what Sasuke, what do you want me to do then?" Neji snapped back, as he looked at his boyfriend.

"Nothing." Sasuke snapped and then crossed his arms, looking away. He was not gonna tell Neji that he wanted to spend time with him, since they wouldn't have a lot of time together tomorrow.

Neji sighed as he laid the book away and then stood. He was getting sick of this.

Sasuke moved to Neji now and then pulled him back, on top of him and held him there. He didn't say a word as he just pulled Neji close.

Neji frowned and couldn't help but blush when his body was pressed against Sasuke's and their faces were so close together. And just the fact that he was laying on top of Sasuke, his butt sticking out because his legs were on both sides of Sasuke's body and no way out. Sasuke's arms were wrapped firmly around his waist.

"Sasuke.." He started, but didn't know what else to say. He actually liked actions like these.

Sasuke just looked at Neji silently, as he pulled Neji even closer. There was no way he was gonna let Neji go now.

Neji tried to get up but was pulled back hard. He then gave up and relaxed a little, supporting himself by having his arms onto Sasuke's chest. He kept looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke stared back and then pulled Neji as close as he could be and let his hands roam over Neji's back and ass slowly. Right now, all he wanted was to just touch Neji all over even if it would lead to nowhere.

Neji bit his lip now, after he had gasped slightly. He should yell at Sasuke for doing something like this after Neji had made clear he wanted to leave and did not want body contact, but just the fact that Sasuke ignored all of this and just touched him, made him feel warm and.. god, could it be excitement? He wasn't hard yet, but he could definitely feel something tingling down there.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's ass for a little while, before stroking over Neji's upper legs and then back up. He continued this up and down movement, wanting to feel every bit of Neji there was.

Neji held his breath as he felt his kimono being pulled up more and more. He didn't know if Sasuke did this on purpose, but it excited him. Especially when he tried to get away once more and was once again pulled down. He guessed it was the fact he didn't have to shove away his pride, that he was getting more and more excited. If he had no way out and there was nothing to do about it, he could secretly enjoy it. Right?

Sasuke pushed Neji's head in his neck and then kissed Neji's neck. His hands now moved under Neji's kimono feeling Neji had no underwear on and he just rubbed over Neji's naked butt. He pulled Neji's legs up some more as well.

"..S-Sasuke.." Neji said, fiercely blushing, as he felt himself getting hard. He would never, ever admit this felt good. But damn.. he wanted Sasuke to get even rougher with him. And since Sasuke had been mad with him before, there was a chance it was going to happen.

"Shut up." Sasuke said and then pushed Neji's head back again by his hair and kissed him fiercely. His fingers were coming dangerously close to Neji's balls now as he roughly massaged Neji's ass. He had to admit that was a nice asset Neji had.

Neji let out a groan, but started kissing back. Just to check how much control Sasuke had over him now, he grabbed Sasuke's hand that was currently ravaging his ass cheeks, and pulled them away.

Sasuke roughly pulled his hands away from Neji's and then just continued what he had been doing before as he pushed his tongue in Neji's mouth at the same time.

Neji moaned once more, becoming immensely excited right now. His organ was getting hard at a rapid speed. He then used his hands to push himself off Sasuke a little.

"..C-calm down." He then gasped. Of course he didn't just say that to make Sasuke become even angrier.

Sasuke groaned once and then out of instinct just slapped Neji on the ass.

"Would you just shut up." He snapped.

Neji frowned deeply now, but was red in a second. What the hell? Why did Sasuke spanking him feel so damn good?

"W-would you stop treating me like this?" He snapped back, but he started panting a little. Why was it suddenly so hot in here?

Sasuke glared at Neji, but then felt something poking his leg. And he knew very well what is was. Sasuke smirked and slapped Neji on the ass again.

"This is new, you're having a hard on." He said, very amused.

Neji let out another gasp.

"S-shut up." He then stammered.

"You're the one making all those noises." Sasuke said smirked and then turned Neji around. He sat down on top and just stared at the tent in Neji's kimono.

Neji bit his lip now.

"Stop s-staring at me." Neji snapped as he pushed Sasuke off of him and sat up, trying to cover his arousal. It was pretty hard though.

Sasuke just sat back down on top of Neji and let his hand rest just above Neji's cock.

"You know, I could do something about that." He said.

Neji bit his lip as he immediately pushed Sasuke's hand away. His ass was still tingling from the two slaps, and it really felt good. It was a nice break to have someone controlling him and dominating him for once, instead of being the strongest one all the time, and never being touched. Wait, what was he thinking just now?

"Stop t-touching me." Neji snapped, obeying to his pride.

Sasuke just smirked as he sat back on top and pulled Neji's kimono up. He quickly pushed Neji's hands above his head, knowing otherwise Neji would probably hit him.

"You want me to touch you, so shut up." Sasuke said.

Neji tugged at his hands, his face as red as a tomato. When Sasuke had pulled up his kimono, it had automatically slid open. So right now, his kimono wasn't covering any part of his body anymore, except for his arms and shoulders. He was sure that if he hadn't been hard already, his organ would've jumped up immediately. Of course he wanted Sasuke to touch him. He wanted Sasuke to touch his whole body and harass him. Just because he could right now, and because Neji couldn't get away. He let out a moan at the thought. God.. he didn't recall ever being this horny.

Sasuke stared at Neji for a while and then rubbed a hand over Neji's length gently. He was sure he could go a lot further with Neji this time. And he was not gonna ruin it.

Neji jerked at feeling the touch. His heart was racing once again, but for some kind of reason, he was disappointed that Sasuke was already busy with making him come. He wasn't sure if he could get his hard on back if he was going to come right now. Although the feeling was great and he felt himself coming closer, his mood was going down a little.

Sasuke watched Neji closely and then suddenly pulled one of Neji's legs up and threw it over his shoulder. He then roughly grabbed the exposed skin of Neji's ass as he held Neji down with a hand on his chest, pushing harder then he would normally do.

Neji let out a wince like gasp. OK that was insane. Why did he react like this? He felt all of his muscles tightening, also the ones in his behind. His mood was going upwards again, as if it was in some kind of up and down movement. The one moment he had been so disappointed, now he was panting from excitement once again. Neji grabbed the hand pushing on his chest, trying to get it away, but it was like it was glued to his skin.

Sasuke wasn't really sure how far he could go with Neji this time. But he wasn't gonna stop any time soon. He pushed against Neji's chest and roughly began massaging Neji's ass again, this time sometimes 'accidentally' massaging some of Neji's entrance as well.

Neji moaned now, and when Sasuke's finger came into contact with his entrance, his entrance immediately tightened.

"S-Sasuke let's stop now." Neji gasped, trying to get his leg off. He was ashamed to death. He could still use his hands, he felt weak all of a sudden. He could still yell at Sasuke to get off of him. He wasn't helpless at all, right? So he was just weak.

"You don't want to stop." Sasuke said, as he just continued and held Neji's legs between his shoulder and neck.

"S-Sasuke seriously.." Neji stammered, as he felt his eyes getting a little wet from frustration. If he had been in a straitjacket right now or if he had his arms tied behind his back, it would have been a lot easier to give in.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then groaned, stopping with what he was doing and getting off of Neji. What was his problem.

Neji stopped himself just in time to not start screaming at Sasuke. Of course Sasuke didn't understand what he wanted. He really wanted this, but.. he was too proud to give in to it. He guessed he had to be completely unable to fight back before he would finally admit to himself that he liked it. That there was no way out and it was better to just enjoy it. But now his arms were still loose, he felt weak. Too weak for words. Neji bit his lip as he sat up, looking away.

Sasuke didn't look at Neji as he left the room. It really was unbearable to be with Neji right now.

Neji bit his lip and closed his eyes. He guessed they were really doomed in their sex life. After he sat there for at least five minutes, he went to the bathroom and locked the door. While he was working away his hard on by having a cold shower, he suddenly knew how Sasuke must feel every time he rejected him.

Sasuke, already gotten rid of his own problems, now sat down on the couch. He sighed annoyed as he heard Neji showering. He figured he should just not try with the whole 'sex with Neji' thing.

When Neji got out of the bathroom ten minutes later, he looked at Sasuke once before quickly going into their bedroom, red with shame. He didn't want to look at Sasuke right now.

Sasuke watched Neji retreat to the bedroom again. He took a few deep breaths before following him. He pulled off all his clothes except his underpants and then got into bed. He didn't bother telling Neji goodnight.

* * *

Blood spilled onto the ground. Panting was to be heard. Uchiha Itachi was staring at the ground under him, which was only a blur of brown and black. All his limbs were aching, blood was all over his body and his Akatsuki cloak was torn. He was dizzy from blood loss, and blood streamed down his cheek because he used Amaterasu a little too often. It felt like his body was on fire because of that attack. Itachi gasped and then clenched his eyes shut. This was not how it was supposed to go. While he shakily tried to push himself up with his arms, he opened his eyes again, panting, and saw the angry Hokage just a few feet away from him standing there, panting as well. Tsunade really was a feisty woman. He hadn't expected her to be able to beat him up this badly. Even while she had had a cover of at least thirty other ninjas. Only seven of them were left alive.

"You are strong Uchiha Itachi." Tsunade said. She had aged considerably, because of all the strength she had lost. But she was sure Itachi was at least twice as weak as she was now. Their battle had been tough, but she had won. And that was exactly what she had wanted.

"You can come to Konoha with me peacefully now, or I'll knock you out." She said.

Itachi just looked at her, before letting out a soundless moan and he started coughing up blood, once again blinded by pain. His vision blurred again. He cursed himself for letting it go this far. He shouldn't die right here. It was better to just come with her.

"Your answer Uchiha!" Tsunade demanded as she was standing in front of Itachi, who was seemingly fighting for his life.

"Is it safe to tie him up, my lady?" One of the ninja's who was standing close to Tsunade, asked. He watched Itachi as if Itachi was a dangerous animal that could attack any moment.

Tsunade just gave a nod with her head, telling the ninja to tie Itachi up.

"What will it be Uchiha?" She asked once more, losing her patience.

Itachi closed one eye against the pain, while wiping away the blood that was trickling down his chin, and looked at Tsunade, panting.

"Y-you won't get me." He then panted, as he got up, stumbling, before falling back down. Damn it...

"Fine." Tsunade said and moved her leg up, then smashed it down on Itachi's head, instantly knocking him out. She signed for her ninja's to take him with them.

* * *

**A/N: Dum dum dum! Another fight, and what will Itachi's role be in the story? Why is Tsunade not going for the kill? Find out in the next episode of 'The other story', brought to you by doperwtjes. **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So you see guys, actually we stopped. But I decided it would be fair to upload the stories we still have. I already divided some stories into chapters, so I'm going to be uploading them again now. I hop you like it and I wish you guys a great summer!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

A few hours later, Itachi was slowly waking up. He felt better then when he had fallen asleep, a lot better even. He was surprised to feel soft hands onto his body. Was he.. being healed? He couldn't be back with Akatsuki so this was definitely not Kakuzu. Kakuzu didn't have such soft hands anyway. This must be Tsunade healing him. Or one of the other Konoha kunoichi who had healing abilities. Itachi was silently thinking of a plan. He should escape as fast as possible. But how? He felt the shackles around his legs and arms, keeping him in place on the ground. He then realized his eyes weren't covered yet. He immediately opened them to attack, but was roughly reminded of the damage that had been done to his eyes because a shot of pain rushed through them. So with a groan, he clenched them shut again.

"Stay still." A woman said and it was obvious it was Tsunade, as there was a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"You won't be able to use your eyes, since I will not heal those."

"Tsunade-sama, shall I blindfold him?" A panicked voice asked from Tsunade's left.

"...Why are you healing me?" Itachi asked after he had been silent some time. What was Tsunade up to?

"He can't use his eyes yet." Tsunade told the person next to her. "And I am healing you, because you have to give me some answers. About the Uchiha massacre."

Itachi was silent right now.

"...Shall I leave you alone?" The girl that was also in the room asked.

"Please do Sakura, I will call you if I need help." Tsunade said nodding and when Sakura was gone, she concentrated on Itachi.

"I know about the order from the council." She said.

Itachi had to suppress a gasp now. How did she know? His face remained expressionless.

"...Why do you want to know of the massacre?" Itachi then asked.

"Because it will change Konoha and the villagers who live in it." Tsunade said. "So, Itachi. It was an order from Danzo and then council, I know that much. I know the Uchiha family was planning on taking over Konoha." Tsunade said. "They gave you the order to wipe them out against the third Hokage's order. What I don't understand is, why did you do it?"

Itachi was silent once again. What did this mean?

"I'm loyal to my village." Itachi answered. It was not the entire truth. In fact, not at all.

"Once again Itachi, why did you do it?" Tsunade said as she stopped healing Itachi now.

"...I didn't want Konoha to see war once again." Itachi then said. It had no use to lie to this woman. He could better tell her the truth. Perhaps she'd let him go then.

Tsunade's calmed down a little and looked at Itachi sympathetic.

"So it was true the Uchiha family was about to overthrow Konoha." She stated and then sighed. "You should have relied on the Third Hokage."

"Even he wouldn't have been able to stop the war from coming." Itachi said. "It was the only way." He opened his eyes again now, as he felt the pain was slowly ebbing away. If he could cast an illusion on Tsunade, he would be able to free himself.

But Tsunade was faster then Itachi this time and blindfolded him.

"You didn't have to do it yourself." Tsunade said. "How come you never told Sasuke?"

"I don't want to answer any more questions." Itachi said. He didn't want to be declared innocent.

"You're gonna have to, because I'm not gonna let you go anywhere until you do. And you know I will tell Sasuke if you won't tell me anything." Tsunade said, stern once again.

Itachi knew that if there hadn't been a blindfold in front of his eyes, he would have glared at Tsunade.

"It was top secret." Itachi said. "And Sasuke was too young to understand."

"He wasn't too young to see you kill off his family." Tsunade said. "And he's not too young now. You could have come back."

"That was no option." Itachi said. "Perhaps he might understand now, but I still don't want him to know. He needs his revenge."

"He 'needs' an older brother. But this was not the point of why I went to get you." Tsunade said. "Why did you join Akatsuki?"

"To make sure they wouldn't attack Konoha." Itachi said, closing his eyes again.

"So all you ever did was protect Konoha and Sasuke." Tsunade said.

"...You could say it that way." Itachi said. "Don't tell Sasuke."

"Why are you willing to be a traitor?" Tsunade said, ignoring Itachi's comment about not telling Sasuke.

"I have my reasons." Itachi said, as he tried to get up a little.

Tsunade prevented him to, as she pulled him back down.

"Then you will have to tell me." She said.

Itachi kept his mouth shut, and bit his lip. He didn't want to tell her everything. He had kept this a secret so long.

"Tell me or I will call Sasuke here. I don't like forcing you this way, but it is relevant what you tell me." Tsunade said.

Itachi let out a sigh now.

"I did something awful to Sasuke and he deserves his revenge." He said. "Telling him I killed our parents and entire family and then tell him it was an order, would have been cruel. And if it would leak out, there would be protest against Danzo and the Konoha council. It could have led to war. Plus, I made a promise to someone who helped me with clan's massacre."

"That does make sense. Nonetheless the council and Danzo did do something they shouldn't have and deserved the punishment." Tsunade said. "Who helped you?"

"Uchiha Madara." Itachi said. Perhaps Tsunade would stop asking questions. The whole ninja world thought Madara was long dead.

Tsunade's eyes widened at hearing this. If this was true, then Uchiha Madara was alive.

"Uchiha Madara is dead." She said, hoping Itachi would explain more.

Itachi once again didn't say anything. He despised betraying Akatsuki, but he'd rather do it then have Sasuke coming here. Sasuke's happiness was worth more then his own life.

"Tell me about him." Tsunade said. "Everything."

"He's the leader of Akatsuki." Itachi said.

"Ah. I see." Tsunade said and she kept silent, thinking really hard. "So you joined Akatsuki to keep an eye on 'him'. Once again ensuring Konoha's safety."

Itachi had to admit he liked Tsunade. She didn't need a lot of explanation. He only had to say a few words and it immediately clicked. He gave Tsunade a simple nod.

"So... one more question. How come Sasuke is alive if Danzo and the council wanted all the Uchiha's dead?" Tsunade asked.

"I was a member of ANBU." Itachi simply said. He was sure that after some thinking, Tsunade would know.

Tsunade was silent was again and then sighed.

"So saving Sasuke from the council and saving Konoha from the Uchiha's was your goal. Then what are you planning now? Why did you tell Sasuke to take revenge on you? You didn't just do it because you want him to have his revenge." She said.

"Sasuke could redeem the Uchiha name by killing an S-ranked criminal." Itachi said.

Tsunade looked at Itachi now and then suddenly looked away, wiping a tear away.

"I never heard something so sweet in my entire life." She said. "You should have never accepted that order."

"Sweet." Itachi almost spat right now. He was not sweet at all. He had killed his family, traumatized his brother, killed and tortured various people.

"Yes Itachi, sweet." Tsunade said. "You have done nothing more then protect your brother and all of Konoha. You had no other choice then to do what you did to prevent another war."

"...Can you let me go?" Itachi asked after he had been silent for some time. If Tsunade really thought he was innocent.. perhaps he could get out of here. He wanted to resume the plan.

"You are not going back to Akatsuki Itachi." Tsunade said. "And I am not going to let you die a traitor."

"I refuse to go back to Konoha." Itachi said, as he shook his head.

"Why?" Tsunade asked. "Why refuse to go back to what you have protected all this time?"

"You should know." Itachi said. "If that was an option, I'd never have left. Plus, I made some promises."

"Well forget about those." Tsunade snapped. "I want you to talk to Sasuke and tell him what you told me."

Itachi shook his head.

"I won't tell him." He said. "And I beg you to not tell anything of this to Sasuke."

"I will not take no for an answer. You will stay here, you will tell Sasuke and otherwise I will and you will decide whether you still wanna leave or not when I decide you can." Tsunade said stern.

"..If you are going to keep me here, I have a request." Itachi said.

"Tell me." Tsunade said as she got up.

"I need medicines." Itachi said. "..They prevent me from dying."

"I already felt you were sick." Tsunade said. "You will get medicine, in the mean time, Sakura will check up on you every day."

"Thank you." Itachi said as he bowed his head to thank her.

Tsunade nodded in return.

"I will send someone to get Sasuke. You will see him soon." She said and before Itachi could protest, she already left the cell Itachi was in.

* * *

Sasuke opened the door to his house. He had come home from another mission and even though it went well, he was tired and he had a nasty cut in his leg, preventing him from walking normal and having come home earlier. He saw Neji's shoes in the hallway and he removed his own before proceeding. He spotted Neji on the couch.

"You're already back." He said.

Neji looked up from where he was writing his report.

"Hey." He then said. "I came back yesterday." It had already been three weeks since they had seen each other. Time really flew by.

Sasuke nodded and then stumbled to the couch, dropping down next to Neji.

"Did it go well?" He asked. It was always weird to come back after such a long time apart.

"Yes it did, I don't have any wounds." Neji said, nodding. "Tenten and Lee are fine too. We killed the guy very soon. The idiot fell for my charms." He smirked now. "What about you?"

"What an idiot indeed." Sasuke said and smirked. "It went well." He now undid himself of his belt and then pants, revealing a still bleeding cut from at least twenty centimeters wide on his leg.

Neji frowned as he saw the cut.

"Come here." He said and didn't tolerate any protest, as he pulled Sasuke towards him and then pulled him with him to the kitchen. He then started cleaning the wound. "That's a nasty cut."

"Hn, it's not that bad." Sasuke said, but he gave out a soft groan as Neji cleaned the wound. "Just a cut. You know I've had worse."

"I know." Neji said, as he bandaged Sasuke's leg. "There. I still think you should take care of those wounds."

"They'll go away." Sasuke said shrugging, but pulled Neji close and looked at him. "But thanks anyway."

"You're welcome." Neji said. "..I missed you." He then said, as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled. Those were the words he had been waiting for.

"I missed you too." He said and then kissed Neji on the lips.

Neji smiled a little and then put his arms around Sasuke, kissing Sasuke back. Within a few seconds, he started to kiss Sasuke really roughly.

Sasuke smirked in the kiss and started kissing back at least just as rough. He grabbed Neji's upper legs, urging Neji to move them up around his body.

Of course Neji didn't comply, as he just kept kissing Sasuke, and moved one of his hands over Sasuke's body. He just couldn't help himself, he had to touch those incredibly good looking legs.

Sasuke gave out a groan and then just pulled Neji to the bedroom, pushing Neji down on the bed. He immediately kissed Neji again and practically ripped open Neji's shirt. Being apart for so long made him even more into the whole touching thing.

Neji let out a moan while he kept kissing Sasuke roughly. His hands moved over Sasuke's butt, and just when he wanted to move them under Sasuke's shirt, someone started knocking on the front door like mad. Neji frowned as he broke the kiss and looked at the door.

Sasuke moved up now and then when the knocking didn't stop, Sasuke looked at Neji.

"Keep still." Sasuke told Neji and then quickly went to the living room, putting on his pants and then opened the door annoyed.

Neji stayed in the room and made sure the person who was in front of the door didn't see him.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you're requested at the Hokage's office." The man in front of the door said, bowing once.

Sasuke stared at the man, but then nodded.

"Very well." He said. "I will be there as soon as I can." He closed the door again, before the man had responded and walked to Neji.

"Tsunade needs me." He said annoyed.

Neji frowned as he sat up on the bed.

"Now already?" He asked. "That's insane, you just returned fifteen minutes ago."

"I already told you she's insane." Sasuke said. "If I'm not back tonight, I'm on a mission." He pulled all his clothes right and then walked to Neji, kissing him on the lips once more.

Neji gave Sasuke a kiss back, a little disappointed in Tsunade. He hoped she was just going to tell him he had a break or something.

"Don't worry." Sasuke said and then walked away and went off to Tsunade's office.

* * *

When Sasuke walked in, Tsunade was already sitting there, at her office.

"Ah, Sasuke." She then said. "Sit down please." She moved her hand to a chair in the room now, that was in front of her office.

Sasuke nodded and then sat down on the chair.

"What is this about? I just came back." He said, not one to be formal.

"I have something to tell you." Tsunade said. "But first, I want you to promise me to not get off the chair until I tell you so."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, not wanting to promise anything just yet. What in heavens name was this about?

Tsunade closed her eyes, sighing. She then looked at Sasuke.

"Yesterday evening, we successfully captured Uchiha Itachi." She then said. She then just waited for Sasuke to explode.

Sasuke was silent for a while until he jumped up and slammed his hands on Tsunade's desk.

"What!" He asked as his sharingan automatically activated.

"Sit down." Tsunade said. "I heard he was close so I went with a whole team to capture him and we've succeeded."

"Why! Where is he now! Why did you capture him!" Sasuke yelled furious. 'He' was supposed to go after Itachi and kill him off. Why did Tsunade go and do something like capturing him? She knew his plans, Itachi didn't even deserve to be in Konoha.

"I'll tell you if you calm down and sit down." Tsunade said, as she looked at Sasuke annoyed.

"I will not calm down!" Sasuke yelled. "Tell me where he is, right now!"

"Sasuke, I captured him because I read there is a chance he is innocent." Tsunade snapped. "And I was right. I want this guy back in Konoha. " She was sure he would scream the lungs out of his body now. As long as he would calm down after that.

"WHAT!" Sasuke yelled now. "HE IS NOT INNOCENT! AND HE IS NOT COMING BACK TO KONOHA! LET HIM GO, YOU ARE RUINING MY PLAN!" He glared at Tsunade like he had never glared at anyone before, his sharingan flaring dangerously in his eyes.

"I want you to not tell anyone about this." Tsunade said, as she folded her hands together. "Itachi was ordered by the Konoha Council and by the ANBU leader Danzo to wipe out the Uchiha clan."

"THAT IS NOT TRUE!" Sasuke yelled, once again slamming his hands on Tsunade's desk, breaking a part of it off. "HE IS A TRAITOR! A HEARTLESS TRAITOR, YOU HEAR ME! NOW WHERE IS HE!"

Tsunade now got really annoyed by the Uchiha. She stood, and slammed her fist down onto the table as well, and it broke in two immediately.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME UCHIHA!" She yelled. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH THIS INSTANT! START YELLING ONCE YOU'RE OUTSIDE, BUT NOW YOU SHOULD SHOW YOUR RESPECT TO ME! I'M THE HOKAGE!"

Sasuke glared at Tsunade panting, but then finally sat down on his chair again, not saying a word. He was still furious, and he would still not rest until he heard Itachi had been set free so he could kill him of later. He just didn't need Tsunade slamming him through the wall.

"Good." Tsunade said, as she sat down again, still red from the anger attack. "As I said, your brother was forced by the Konoha Council and Danzo to finish off the Uchiha Clan. Your brother, being a pacifist, obeyed, because he knew the Uchiha clan was planning on overthrowing Konoha. Then, Uchiha Madara showed up. Madara wanted to get Konoha, the city he hated, into war once again. Itachi, who has been traumatized after seeing so many people die in the third ninja war, wanted to prevent this and offered him to take revenge on the Uchiha clan with him, and help him kill the clan. In exchange, Itachi went into the club Madara had created. Akatsuki. Itachi didn't fully obey Danzo and the Konoha council though. He couldn't get it over his heart to kill 'you'."

Sasuke was still glaring his eyes out at Tsunade. He didn't want to believe this stupid story. He was not going to either.

"Madara is dead." He simply stated, hoping her story would just come crashing down. Of course he knew it wouldn't, she wasn't stupid.

"Madara isn't able to die because of the huge amount of chakra he possesses." Tsunade simply said. "He never died. To continue with the story. Itachi went to Danzo and personally threatened him that if he'd ever, ever hurt you, he'd spread out secrets about the city to enemy villages. Because for Itachi, you are worth more then Konoha. Itachi then went to join Akatsuki, because of his promise to Madara, but also to keep a close eye on him. He didn't want Madara to attack Konoha once again. And guess what Sasuke. Why do you think Itachi told you to hate him, despise him, and what else?"

"Because he is an asshole that killed my family." Sasuke said stubborn and angry. Itachi wasn't what Tsunade made him out to be. Sasuke had believed it once too, that Itachi was just a loving brother, but he had been wrong. And so was Tsunade. She had to be.

"It was to give you a reason to get strong." Tsunade said. "He made sure you got a goal to get strong. He 'wanted' you to get strong enough so you could kill him. He chose to be known as a traitor and an emotionless bastard. So that you would be considered a hero once you killed him and you could restore the Uchiha name with honor."

Sasuke glared at Tsunade as he felt a tug at his heart. But he wasn't gonna give into this. She was wrong.

"How do you even know this. Itachi could have told you anything, he is still a traitor." Sasuke snapped.

"I'm a healer Sasuke." Tsunade said. "I can feel everything, I can feel all emotions. I threatened Itachi that I would get you if he didn't tell me the truth. So he told me. He didn't say much, but I could fill in the blanks. I know a lot by reading the history of the city. Sasuke.. Itachi doesn't want to be declared innocent. He doesn't want to be forgiven for the horrible thing he was forced to do."

"Well good. He isn't innocent and I will do what he told me to. Kill him." Sasuke snapped. "Now where is he?"  
Tsunade sighed.

"I'm not going to tell you where he is now." She then said. "I'll give you some time to think about this. You can leave."

Sasuke just kept sitting on his chair, glaring at Tsunade.

"I am not leaving until you tell me where he is." He said.

"Then you can become my new pet Sasuke." Tsunade said. "I'm not going to tell you. I don't want you to kill him. He doesn't deserve that. He already suffered enough."

"Shut up, you know nothing about it." Sasuke snapped. "If you won't tell me I'll go look for him myself."

"If you do that, I'll make sure you'll be banned from Konoha." Tsunade snapped, as she glared at Sasuke. "I probably know more about it then you do."

Sasuke glared at Tsunade even more and had to suppress a scream, before he got up and stormed away. Tsunade had no idea what she was talking about. 'He' was the one who had seen it all happen, 'he' had seen and talked to Itachi before he left and 'he' was the Uchiha. How dare she think she knew more about it then him. Sasuke rushed his way back to the Uchiha compound. He then used his fire release to set an old house on fire. He really was furious.

Neji, who was still inside, could hear what was happening and rushed outside, not caring if someone saw him running around without a shirt on. When he was at Sasuke's side, he grabbed him and turned him around.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" He asked, looking worried.

"Go back inside." Sasuke snapped to Neji, pushing him away and then kicking down an already burning pillar, making the house fall down to the ground, making a lot of mess around it.

"Sasuke talk to me, what's wrong?" Neji asked, frowning. He knew he shouldn't take Sasuke's arm right now, He would probably receive a slap in the face if he did so.

Sasuke didn't answer as he just used his fire release once more and set another house on fire. He had to hit something, wear himself out. He wanted to just destroy the entire city right now. He was not going to believe anything Tsunade had said.

Neji then grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Don't destroy your city." He then said. "Come inside with me, and if you want you can let your anger out on me. But please, don't destroy those houses, you'll regret it later."

Sasuke pulled himself loose once again and pushed Neji away.

"Go away and go back inside and leave me the hell alone." Sasuke snapped.

Neji sighed now.

"I warned you." He said. "You'd better come inside once you calmed down a little." He then turned around and walked back to their house.

Sasuke let out a scream and then stormed out of the city, to the forest. After having thrown down and destroyed at least sixty trees, Sasuke finally made his way back to the house, tired and panting, but still not calmed down completely. He threw the door open and didn't know what to do. Sit down, go to bed, take a shower or just stand there.

Neji, who was sitting on the couch, looked at Sasuke now.

"Now what's wrong?" He then asked.

Neji. Right. Sasuke walked to Neji and pushed him down. He then kissed Neji, rougher then he ever had. He didn't even care if he hurt Neji right now.

Neji almost let out a whimper now. What was going on with Sasuke? Neji didn't recall ever having seen him this angry. What did Tsunade tell him? He allowed Sasuke's tongue in his mouth and kissed back a little, but he was very worried. He would just let Sasuke have his way with him, perhaps Sasuke would talk afterwards.

Sasuke pulled down Neji's pants now, not caring what Neji would think either. He had Neji naked in a second and then pulled him up by the legs, still kissing him like he was trying to kill Neji with it.

Neji suddenly felt panic inside of him as he broke the kiss.

"S-Sasuke." He then said. How far was Sasuke going to go? He was so angry.

"Shut up." Sasuke said as he grabbed Neji's face with one hand roughly and kissed him again. He held Neji close to his body with his other hand, having a firm grip on Neji's leg.

Neji frowned and let out a protesting moan. OK, he understood that Sasuke was angry, but he didn't have to do this, right? He would let Sasuke get away with it this time, but he really shouldn't try this more times.

Sasuke groaned and then without warning pulled off all of his own clothes as well. It was obvious now he was planning on a lot more then just making out. A 'lot' more.

Neji swallowed now as he started breathing a little harder. It was like Sasuke was having an iron grip on him. Neji now started to get an idea what might have made him angry. Perhaps Sasuke had heard something of Itachi.

Sasuke stared down at Neji for a while before he started to lick and kiss him all over. Then without warning, he turned Neji around and pulled his ass up, not thinking straight anymore.

Neji gasped. Should he stop Sasuke now? Would this really lead to..?

"..W-what happened?" He tried one more time.

Sasuke wasn't listening as he just pushed into Neji and started thrusting. He had to get rid of this anger now and there was nothing else to do it with then with Neji.

Neji now couldn't help but letting out a scream of pain. Shit. This really hurt. He really didn't want to loose his virginity like this.

"S-Sasuke stop it!" He then yelled.

Neji's scream had send Sasuke spiraling back to reality and he quickly pulled out of Neji, covering himself with his shirt. He looked at Neji for a while, then retreated to the bathroom and locked himself away. What the hell was he thinking doing something like this? He should have just stuck to killing off trees.

Neji was on the couch now, panting a little. Although it had only been so short, his entrance still hurt from this penetration. But the strongest thing he felt now was confusion. What lead Sasuke to do this?

Sasuke sat down on the floor, his back against the door and buried his face in his arms. Now not only was he confused about Itachi, he had also ruined his relationship with Neji. He was such a bastard, just like Neji always said.

Neji quickly put on his pants again, before stumbling towards the bathroom.

"Sasuke open up." He said, still a little dazed by what happened just now.

"No. Go away Hyuuga." Sasuke said, wanting to go back to the times they had been nothing to each other. He wanted to forget about that stupid action.

"Sasuke please." Neji said, sighing now.

"I tell you to go away, so go away." Sasuke snapped. Great, now he even had to act angry against Neji.

"Fine." Neji snapped, and then walked away. Damn. This was fucked up. Literally.

Sasuke sighed, and waited for a little while, then got up and got out of the bathroom. He quickly put his clothes back on, and walked to the bedroom, where Neji was now.

"I'm.. sorry." Sasuke said. God this must have been the first he had ever told anyone he was sorry about anything.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then sighed.

"..It doesn't matter." He then said.

"Of course it matters." Sasuke snapped, but then calmed himself down by taking a deep breathe. "I guess you're gonna leave now right? You must be happy we never told anyone about us."

"Why would I want to leave you now?" Neji asked, frowning. "We've hurt each other more often."

"Well not like this." Sasuke said. "I once promised you it was gonna be when you wanted it remember."

"..You didn't finish it, so it's OK." Neji said. "..It might have been the first time it was touched, but well... not like… you know. Having sex." He shrugged now.

Sasuke was silent and then sat on the side of the bed. He looked at the floor a while longer before letting out a sigh and putting his head in one of his hands, frowning deeply.

"..So what did Tsunade tell you." Neji then said.

"She told me bullshit about Itachi." Sasuke answered.

"Why did she?" Neji asked, as he looked at Sasuke.

"Because she captured him and thinks he's innocent." Sasuke said, quickly looking away from Neji.

"What?" Neji asked, frowning. "Why on earth would she think that?"

"I don't know, she found files, she felt Itachi wasn't lying, I don't know. Maybe she's gone crazy, I sure as hell don't believe it." Sasuke said.

"But they're holding Itachi captured now." Neji stated, looking at Sasuke. It was obvious he wanted to know what Sasuke was going to do with it.

"I know that." Sasuke said annoyed. "I 'would' go and find him and kill him, but Tsunade said I would be banned from Konoha. Maybe I should just do it anyway."

"Don't." Neji said. "And I'm not just saying that for selfish reasons. Perhaps you could talk to Itachi?"

Sasuke gave Neji a glare now that obviously said 'no'.

"I was gonna leave Konoha anyway, I might as well get on with it." He then said.

"Why would you?" Neji asked, a little angry.

"Because I am going to kill Itachi and if that means I have to be banned from Konoha, then so be it." Sasuke answered.

"And then?" Neji asked. "Then you killed your brother, who might even be innocent, and then what. Is that your only goal in life?"

"Then I will have had my revenge on him. And he is not innocent." Sasuke snapped.

"So you don't want to grab a chance that he might be a nice brother after all?" Neji asked. "You don't want to give it a chance that you actually still have family left?"

"I already know the answer to all that and it's no." Sasuke said. "He killed my entire family, he told me to hate him so I will. 'You' out of all people should know how it feels to have your family betray on you."

Neji sighed and then looked away.

"Just think about it some more OK." He then said.

"There is nothing to think about." Sasuke said annoyed and then finally looked at Neji again. "You're staying with me." He said, but it was more a question.

"Of course I'm staying with you." Neji said, as if it was obvious.

"Then can we stop hiding the fact we're together? I'm gonna have to do a lot more hiding these days." Sasuke said.

"...It's better to just keep it a secret." Neji said, as he shook his head.

"Why? Why is that better?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms and glaring at Neji.

"We're both jounin Sasuke." Neji said, frowning. "We have to lead groups, and some people are not so fond of gay people. They won't take us serious anymore. It's just best to keep it hidden. To not start talking about my family."

"Well I don't want to keep it hidden anymore. It's stupid and people are not so fond of me in the first place." Sasuke said. "People will take us serious when I beat the crap out of them if they don't."

"Why don't you want to hide it?" Neji asked, frowning even deeper.

"Because it is stupid to have to hide you all the time. It is stupid I am not able to talk about you the way I want. It was a good idea at the beginning, when it could all go wrong, but not now anymore. What did you want to do, hide it forever?" Sasuke asked.

"Well it obviously won't be forever since you're not planning on staying long in Konoha anyway." Neji bit to Sasuke.

Sasuke shot him a glare now.

"Well then if that's what you think, why don't you just go look for your own place and we can pretend it never happened." He snapped back.

"It's what 'you' say the whole time Sasuke, you keep telling me that you won't be staying here a lot longer." Neji said.

"Now that Itachi is right here in Konoha, I don't really have anywhere to go now do I?" Sasuke snapped as he got up and walked to the living room. Anything could piss him off right now.

"Yeah but if you want to kill him that badly, you'll be banned from the city." Neji said, as he stood and then just leaned against the door frame.

"I don't know what I want right now ok? Are you done now?" Sasuke snapped.

"Are you?" Neji snapped back.

"Shut up and go to bed Hyuuga." Sasuke snapped.

"Stop telling me to shut up." Neji said.

"I would if you would listen and shut up already." Sasuke snapped. "I've got more on my mind and I don't feel like dealing with you."

"Then you can sleep on the couch tonight." Neji huffed, and then walked back to the bedroom.

"How about I don't sleep here at all." Sasuke snapped and then walked to the door.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He then said. "It was very nice to see you again Sasuke, hope it works out better next month." He closed the door of the bedroom afterwards and laid down into bed. Damn it.

Sasuke threw a kunai in the door as if trying to prove his point that Neji had to shut up. Then the door was slammed closed and Sasuke was off to sleep somewhere outside Konoha. Neji could just fuck off.

* * *

**A/N: Aah... of course they have their relationship problems, Sasuke has to deal with two opposite goals: staying with Neji or leaving the city because of having killed his brother. Will he be strong enough to not kill his brother and choose wisely? Or will his hunger for revenge be stronger then his mind? Find out next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

**A/M: Awesome, we got reviews! :) **

**Cole-Hyuuga: As always, I don't get a shit from your reviews, but thanks anyways, haha! **  
**AplleLollipopChan: Good luck with your problems luv, I hope everything will fare well. For your review, we love putting Neji in a silk see through kimono as well, har har! XD I'll try to upload chapters once in a while. As I said, we stopped writing, but there are still around 6 stories left. After this one, I will finish the 'you're my drug' story, and after that lots of others will come. Have fun with this chapter! **

**

* * *

**Four days later, Sasuke was following a guard. He had left Konoha for all these days to think and he figured he should at least talk to Itachi. Although he wasn't sure he could keep his promise to Tsunade and not kill Itachi. She would kill him in return though. The guard stopped in front of a cell that was locked with at least twenty locks on it. He opened them all and then removed some spells.

"You have a visitor." The guard told Itachi and then left. Sasuke walked into the cell and just glared at Itachi. He had mixed feelings as he saw Itachi so helpless, bound to a chair and blindfolded. He wanted to laugh at Itachi's face. On the other hand, this was not by his hand and he had wanted Itachi to be helpless because of him. He had to hold himself back to not jam a kunai down Itachi's throat.

Itachi was silent for some time, before he spoke up.

"Sasuke." He then said, acknowledging Sasuke's presence. He hoped Tsunade didn't tell Sasuke anything yet.

Sasuke kept silent for a while longer. He then suddenly grabbed Itachi by the collar, but then just threw him back to the ground, not caring that Itachi was bound to a chair.

"Screw you." Sasuke spat at Itachi.

Itachi was silent. He acted like he didn't care. Sasuke had the right to do this.

"..Why are you here?" He then asked, not being able to move because of the current position he was in.

"Because Tsunade told me about your lies." Sasuke snapped. "You're not innocent you bastard." He then hit Itachi in the face, really not caring what Tsunade was gonna think of it.

"Tsunade wants me back in the village because I'm strong." Itachi said, ignoring the hit. "The only thing that's stopping her are the rumors about me and my status. She's trying to make up a story to make you and the rest of Konoha forgive me."

"I'm not stupid Itachi!" Sasuke yelled. "And neither is Tsunade. She's not gonna let a criminal like you be in the village just because you are strong."

"Then why do you think she wants me back in the village?" Itachi asked, as he moved a little, making the chains clatter. "What other reason could she have?"

"You are the one who has to do the explaining, not me." Sasuke snapped. "Now spill it, or I swear I will kill you right now and then I will be killed as well. Won't that be a lot of fun."

"What did she tell you?" Itachi asked. He wondered how much Tsunade told Sasuke. Would she really have told him everything?

"I am not telling you what she told me, I want 'you' to tell me!" Sasuke yelled. If Tsunade was right, Itachi would tell him exactly the same story. But even if he did, Sasuke was not yet sure what he would do then.

"Sasuke.. I'm not going to tell you." Itachi said. "You know as well as I do what happened. I killed the clan to measure my own capabilities. I left you alive because you weren't even worth killing. I would be ashamed of myself to kill someone as weak as you were."

"Convince me that was why you did it." Sasuke snapped. "Most people don't start off with 'I'm not going to tell you' if they don't have something to hide."

"You're not worth it." Itachi simply said.

Sasuke's fist almost immediately connected with Itachi's face and it send Itachi through the wall with chair and all.

"Bullshit! Now tell me!" Sasuke screamed.

Itachi didn't react to the hit at all, but he was heavily bleeding on his face and his clothes had ripped.

"Is there anything I would tell you you would believe?" He then asked Sasuke.

"Tell me and find out." Sasuke snapped back, as he stepped through the broken wall and pulled Itachi up roughly, just to put him up straight on the now broken chair.

Because of the hit, there was now a pressure on Itachi's body. Itachi already felt it coming up, but tried to ignore it.

"Just leave, Sasuke." He said. He felt himself becoming pale for trying to hold it down. But he knew that he would be coughing up blood in a few minutes.

"No." Sasuke snapped. "I already know everything, I just want to hear it coming from you, you ass."

Itachi wanted to open his mouth to answer but kept it closed. Not only because he had no idea what to say now, but also because he started coughing softly. The blood came up from his throat. Mentally cursing, he tried to swallow the blood but a trickle of it was already going down his face through the corners of his mouth.

"ANSWER ME FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Sasuke screamed now. He had to pull every inch of self control he had left together, just to not beat Itachi to death right now.

Itachi closed his eyes now. Sasuke was as explosive as his father had been... but he wouldn't give in. It was good that Sasuke was angry. It was best if Sasuke killed him.

"I have a right to know what really happened! Now tell me dammit! Just tell me!" Sasuke demanded. "I have the right to know!"

Itachi just acted like he didn't hear Sasuke. Like he was deaf. He hoped it would make Sasuke go away. He couldn't tell Sasuke. There was no way he was going to tell Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at Itachi as he just noticed his sharingan had activated. This all sucked.

"Fine. If you won't tell me out of free will, then I'll just have to force you." He snapped and then pulled his sword. But instead of putting it against Itachi's neck, he put it against his own. "Tell me, or I'll kill myself off instead."

Itachi was deeply frowning, for the first time Sasuke had entered his cell. He couldn't help but having his head snapping towards Sasuke. He concentrated on his feelings, and it seemed like Sasuke didn't lie. At all.

"...What do you want to know?" Itachi asked, after he had been speechless for some time.

Sasuke looked at Itachi. It seemed like Itachi didn't want him to kill himself. Now all he needed to do was hear Itachi out.

"I want to know everything." He said.

Itachi sighed now, as he moved his head as if he looked straight ahead of himself.

"..You don't have questions?" He asked. It would be so much easier if Sasuke just asked him something. Perhaps he didn't have to tell everything then.

"No. I want you to tell me what you did, how you did it and why you did it." Sasuke said. "Now start talking." He pushed his sword closer to his neck, knowing Itachi would hear what he did.

"...You probably remember that my relation with dad started to become less, around a year before I killed the clan." Itachi started, after he let out another sigh. It was difficult to talk because of the pain, but he chose to ignore it. "This was because I found out the Uchiha clan was planning on overthrowing Konoha. Father ordered me to spy on Konoha, but I did the opposite. I wanted to make sure Konoha wouldn't get to know yet another ninja war." He decided to just explain everything piece by piece, allowing Sasuke some time to give him questions.

"Why would dad want something like that huh? He was strict, not a criminal." Sasuke snapped.

"The clan knows a difficult past, and Konoha never really trusted the Uchiha." Itachi said. "Our ancestor Uchiha Madara was the rival of Hashirama, the first Hokage. Since Madara challenged the first Hokage several times and even while the clan turned his back on him after some time, he came back to the city to challenge Hashirama. The Uchiha clan ended up like not trust worthy. This angered a lot of Uchiha's, including dad. That's why the plan was made to overthrow Konoha."

"So you decided to just kill everyone? Not spare one single person except for me?" Sasuke snapped.

"I started spying on our clan instead, to prevent the Uchiha's to take over." Itachi said. "In the end, I got the order of Konoha's Council and the ANBU leader Danzo, to wipe out the Uchiha clan."

"And you obviously did." Sasuke snapped. "Then why did you never tell me? Why did you leave the village?"

"While I was making plans on how to do it, I met someone I thought I'd never meet because he was a legend." Itachi continued. "I met Uchiha Madara, who was making plans to bring Konoha into war once again. Madara seemed to be blessed with a long life. I asked him to not bring Konoha into war once again, and offered him to help me wipe out the clan. He did so, and in exchange, he wanted me to join his organization, Akatsuki. Suspicious of that he might want to start war once again, I joined. So I could keep an eye on him." God, did Sasuke really want him to tell everything?

Sasuke still glared at Itachi.

"Madara is dead." Sasuke snapped. It was really all he could hang on to. All of the rest made sense. It all made sense, but he did not want to believe it. He refused to believe it.

"Madara is very much alive." Itachi said. "He trained me further. Having been the most talented Uchiha ever, he knew all the techniques."

"Fine. But if Danzo and the council wanted all Uchiha's dead, then why didn't you kill me?" Sasuke asked, still sounding angry, but a lot less then before. Right now, he was confused.

"Because you are the only thing that's worth more to me then Konoha and peace." Itachi then silently said.

Sasuke glared at Itachi as everything he ever felt ripping his heart and he wanted to pull it ouf of his chest real badly. He did not want to believe this at all.

"Don't lie to me!" Sasuke yelled, not knowing what else to do.

"I knew that if I told you to hate me, detest me, and get strong to kill me, you would." Itachi said. "In the end you would be strong enough to kill me. If I got the status of a traitor and a mass murderer, you would become a hero to Konoha if you killed me. You would be able to give the Uchiha a good name again."

"I wouldn't have had to do that if you would have just told me the truth! Do you really think I would feel better after killing you!" Sasuke yelled.

"I had to leave you." Itachi said. "No matter if I had told you, or not. Plus, if I told you, there had been a chance that the villagers found out. It could have lead to protest against ANBU and the Council, which could have lead to war. It's better to let one person take the blame, who leaves the country anyway, then to reveal the truth, in this situation."

"You should have let someone else do it!" Sasuke yelled. "Or you should have killed me as well! Do you have any idea what it's been like for me! Do you think I was happy! I'm not! And I wouldn't have been happy if I would have killed you either!"

"If Tsunade hadn't taken me captured and you wouldn't have heard all of this, do you really think it wouldn't have made you happy to kill me?" Itachi asked now.

"Yes I do think that!" Sasuke yelled. "Do you think I forgot about those times you 'were' nice? Those times we spend together! I wanted to kill you really really badly, but that wouldn't take away that I was killing my brother! All it would lead me to was that you were gonna be dead and I would be miserable! Tell me, why did Danzo keep me alive! Was that your doing too! Because if it was it was a mistake!"

Itachi breathed out heavily now.

"I threatened Danzo that I would spread secrets of the city to enemy cities, may he ever lay a finger on you." He then said.

Sasuke was silent now as he just kept panting from anger and confusion. He then spoke again.

"I would have heard about this in the end you know." He snapped. "And if it had been after I had killed you, I would have gone crazy and killed myself as well. You are an asshole and I don't want to believe it." Sadly enough, he did believe it. He hadn't forgotten how he and Itachi had been when they were young and he had always doubted Itachi. But he was blinded by anger and shoved that doubt away.

Itachi sighed.

"I'm sorry." He then said.

Sasuke looked at Itachi and then walked forward, pulling of the blindfold.

"I'll give you a choice." He said. "You can go back to Akatsuki and do whatever it is you wanna do and I will be miserable and so will you and we both die unhappy. 'Or' you can stay here and build up a new life in Konoha. With me. I'm not saying I like you now or that I suddenly forgive you. But I don't want you to leave again."

Itachi looked at Sasuke, a deep frown on his face. He then looked away from Sasuke's eyes. What should he do? He'd love to be with Sasuke again, but it would mean the truth about him had to be revealed to the city. At least about that it was an order from above. ANBU would probably take action or ANBU would be attacked. So would the Council be. But if he left... he'd never see Sasuke anymore. And even worse... Sasuke would be unhappy.

"...Why do you want me to live with you?" He then asked.

"Because I love you, asshole, that's why." Sasuke said and then couldn't hold his tears back completely anymore. His face had a look of anger on it, but he knew now that his eyes started to water, Itachi would look right through it.

Itachi looked at Sasuke with an apologetic look on his face.

"You shouldn't." He said. "...I took away our family."

Sasuke looked at Itachi and then looked away.

"The worst thing you have done is take away yourself." He softly said. Itachi really regretted this. He was telling the truth. And Sasuke had no clue what to do with it.

"There was no choice." Itachi said, as he tried to keep his face impassive. But he wanted to smile. Smile because Sasuke gave him a second chance. But he also wanted to become furious at Sasuke for not killing him. The guilt that had been build up in his body had become unbearable. Would it be too selfish to try to become happy? Had he suffered enough?

"I know that now." Sasuke said as he looked at Itachi again. "Tell me. What will it be?" Sasuke felt his heart race, barely even sure if he wanted the answer. One way or another, his life had been changed and it would change a lot more, no matter what Itachi chose.

"It would be fair to stay away, but.. I want to be here." Itachi said. "But I don't know if I can do that to Konoha."

"You protected Konoha with pretty much your life." Sasuke said. "They owe you. Just pick."

"I need to think of this longer." Itachi finally said, sighing.

Sasuke looked away now.

"Fine." He said, sounding annoyed. It shouldn't have to be this hard. Itachi should just pick staying here with him. Why was that so hard?

Itachi let out some breath now.

"..I'm so sorry." He then muttered.

"You'd better decide to stay here." Sasuke snapped and then opened the celldoor.

"I'll let you know." Itachi said, nodding.

Sasuke replied with a 'tch' before he walked away. He send a guard to deal with Itachi and then walked further. This was really messed up.

* * *

A little later, Sasuke arrived back home. He wondered if Neji was gonna yell at him for not being there, for four days straight. He opened the door and then walked inside, removing his shoes along the way. He looked around the living room and so no one. He then just sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. What if Itachi chose to leave? What would he do then? And what if he decided to stay. Everything would change that way. And where the hell was Neji?

At that moment, Neji came walking out of the kitchen with a bowl of rice in his hands. He then frowned as he saw Sasuke. He sat down on the couch as well.

"So you're still alive?" He then asked. You could see he was a little pissed. Especially because he just started eating, without even thanking for the food.

"I am." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji eating. He had to admit he was hungry as well. But he would set that aside until he had made up with Neji.

Neji kept looking pissed. He then grabbed his book. It was obvious he didn't feel like talking to Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed.

"I needed time to think." He said, hoping Neji would understand.

"Ah." Neji said, as he continued reading. He was only going to look at Sasuke if he would say sorry.

Sasuke sighed once again.

"Look, I'm sorry I just went away like that. But I really needed the time." He said.

"Why can you never let me help with things like those?" Neji asked, frowning as he looked at Sasuke. "I'm also here to help you with your problems you know."

"You know I'm not like that." Sasuke answered. He was glad Neji was talking to him though.

Neji shrugged.

"Just to let you know." He said. "So did you get any further with the thinking?"

"I know." Sasuke said. He really did know and he was thankful for it. He just wasn't ready to share things. "I went to see Itachi today."

Neji frowned now.

"You did?" He asked. "Is he still alive?"

"I didn't kill him if that's what you're getting at." Sasuke said.

"So what did happen?" Neji asked.

"I forced him to tell me everything." Sasuke said. "He did once I said that I would kill myself otherwise. I guess Tsunade was right and he is innocent so I gave him a choice."

"He is really innocent?" Neji asked, frowning deeply. "What happened?"

"It comes down to that it was an order of the council and that my family was planning to overthrow Konoha. So Itachi was this double agent working for the council and then he had to kill my family to save Konoha from another war." Sasuke said. "But he didn't kill me, told Danzo that he would spill secrets of Konoha to other countries if he touched me and then left a traitor, hoping I would come and kill him to restore the Uchiha name." He gave out a small laugh. He had never said this much in his entire life, he was sure of that.

"...So he had to give up his whole life because of that order." Neji concluded, frowning.

"Pretty much." Sasuke said. "I told him he could stay here and start over, or make both of us miserable and leave again."

"But is that even possible?" Neji asked. "Wouldn't the council and Danzo get into trouble?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Tsunade wants him back as well, I guess she knows what to do." He said.

"So.. how do you feel about it?" Neji asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke said and looked away. "I really don't."

"But you want him to live with you or not?" Neji asked.

"It was a decision based on emotions that shouldn't have gotten the better of me." Sasuke said. "But I guess I do want that."

"You want him to return to the Uchiha estate?" Neji asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"I do." He said. No matter how twisted and weird it would be, he wanted his older brother back. The one he had loved all those years.

"You missed him didn't you?" Neji asked, looking a little worried.

"I did. At least the older brother from back then." Sasuke said. He tried to keep his composure, but he felt like crap really.

"So you believe he can be like before?" Neji asked.

"I believe he always was that person." Sasuke answered.

"That everything was an act?" Neji asked.

"Yes, because it was." Sasuke answered, nodding at Neji.

"...My god, it must have been so hard on him." Neji said, frowning.

"I'm sure it was." Sasuke said and then suddenly kicked the table, giving out a grunt. "I can't believe he was gonna let me kill him."

"Me neither." Neji said, still surprised. That someone could just let his own life be ruined like that.. to help others.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then pulled on his arm, forcing Neji into a hug. Maybe right now it was ok if he needed someone.

Neji let out a slightly surprised gasp as he dropped his bowl by accident, and then he finally hugged Sasuke back.

"I don't know what to do with this." Sasuke softly said, for the first openly letting his voice betray his feelings.

"I can understand, you lived up to the moment to kill him." Neji said, nodding.

"He didn't just make his own life a lie but mine as well." Sasuke said, pulling Neji even closer.

"But he did do it for your own good.. or at least he thought so." Neji said, sighing. "It must be hard for you."

"I know he did. He saved my butt, but it didn't do me a lot of good." Sasuke said. "I don't know if I would have done the same. Then again.. maybe I'm just too weak to do something like that."

"You only know when it happens to you." Neji said.

Sasuke breathed in deeply before letting Neji go a little again.

"What if he leaves?" He asked.

"...I don't know." Neji said. "I think there might be a chance."

"Well what do I do then?" Sasuke asked. He felt a slight hint of panic rushing through his body.

"You really don't want to loose him again, do you?" Neji asked.

Sasuke was silent and then shook his head. He then sat straight on the couch again and put his head on his knees, groaning. He had never felt so incredibly lost since the Uchiha massacre.

"But you also can't really forgive him." Neji stated.

"I forgive him for everything I have been mad at before." Sasuke said. "Just not for expecting me to kill him while he was innocent. While he could have been the Itachi I knew."

"..You're angry with him for ruining his life?" Neji asked.

"No, 'that', I guess, I am thankful for." Sasuke answered. "I don't know what I'm angry about. Just the lies."

Neji nodded.

"I understand." He said. "But I'm happy he meant everything well."

"..Right." Sasuke said. "Maybe I 'would' have been happier if he hadn't, just like he said."

"You mean that he would be evil?" Neji asked, frowning.

"It would have been easier." Sasuke answered.

"It's not wrong to put a little effort in it." Neji said. shrugging.

"I never said that was wrong." Sasuke snapped and then sighed.

"Well, you wanted it to be easier." Neji said, pulling up one of his eyebrows.

"That doesn't mean I don't wanna put my effort in it. I'm just confused OK." Sasuke said, still a little snappy. He then got up and walked through the room, not able to decide what to do.

Neji sighed.

"I think you should go to bed." He said.

"I won't be able to sleep." Sasuke said, looking at Neji and hoping he would come with more suggestions.

"Take some sleeping pills." Neji said. "I could make you some warm milk too."

Sasuke looked at Neji and then walked to the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He was so sick of everything and he just wanted Neji to give him some advice, not make him go to sleep.

Neji frowned and then followed Sasuke. When he walked in and saw Sasuke laying on the bed, he walked to the bed as well and crawled next to Sasuke.

"Stop being so grumpy." He then said.

"Deal with it." Sasuke hissed, but quickly grabbed Neji's hand, not wanting him to leave the room.

Neji gently pushed Sasuke on his back and then gave him a kiss on the lips. He knew that the only thing Sasuke needed was comfort right now.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then put his hands on Neji's hips.

"You know I will stay here now. In Konoha. With you." He said.

Neji couldn't help but smile.

"I know." He said, and then kissed Sasuke again.

Sasuke pulled Neji close and kissed him back, more gently then he usually did.

Neji stroke over Sasuke's cheeks as he laid down on top of Sasuke and kissed Sasuke back gently. For some kind of reason, he really felt like he could take on the world right now. And he was so relieved he could calm Sasuke down.

Sasuke let out a soft moan, and then suddenly turned Neji around and sat on top of him. He grabbed Neji's hands and intertwined their fingers.

"You know I..." He started, but then became uncomfortable and looked away.

Neji's face was set in a frown now.

"You what?" He asked.

".. I love you." Sasuke mumbled, almost not hearable and then rolled off Neji and turned his back on him.

Neji had no idea what to for at least ten minutes. It was silent. And then Neji rolled over and hugged Sasuke from behind.

"Thank you..." He then said, as he gave Sasuke a kiss in the neck.

"There's nothing to thank me for." Sasuke mumbled, but closed his eyes as Neji gave him that kiss. He felt relieved that he had said it, Neji deserved to know.

"There is." Neji said, as he put his head into Sasuke's neck and then closed his eyes.

"There isn't." Sasuke said and then turned around, pulling Neji into his eyes, then sighed deeply.

Neji snuggled his head into Sasuke's chest, wanting to be really close to Sasuke.

"Sorry for not just comforting you back then." Neji said. "I should've known you just needed comfort."

"It's fine, I was overreacting. It's not your fault." Sasuke said and rested his head on Neji's. He really did love Neji. And had for a long time as well.

Neji sighed, as he closed his eyes. He couldn't remember when he had ever been this happy. He really, really felt good right now.

"I love you too." He then said.

Sasuke smiled a little and then pulled the covers over them both.

"Don't expect me to say it all the time though." He said.

Neji chuckled.

"I didn't expect you to ever say it, so I'm more then happy." He then said.

"I wasn't planning to, because then it would have been harder if I had left." Sasuke admitted.

"..So now you're really not planning to leave anymore, right?" Neji asked.

"I don't have anything to leave for anymore." Sasuke said. "So unless I need to kill someone else, I'll be staying here."

"Good." Neji said, nodding and relieved.

"Let's sleep." Sasuke said and immediately closed his eyes. He felt better now. Because Neji would be there to support him through this.

"I thought you weren't tired." Neji joked, as he caressed Sasuke's face again, smiling a little.

"I was tired but I was also frustrated." Sasuke said and softly hit Neji in the head. "Now sleep Hyuuga."

"I'm not tired." Neji said.

"Then what do you want to do? Make me a tomato salad?" Sasuke smirked at Neji now.

Neji snorted.

"I wasn't really thinking of 'that' no." He said, and then chuckled. "Alright, some sleep would be good, for both of us."

"Right." Sasuke said nodding. "And thanks Neji."

"You're welcome." Neji said as he gave Sasuke a kiss. "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight." Sasuke said, after returning the kiss. At least he could go to sleep now, feeling a little more peaceful.

* * *

**A/N: He said, he finally said it! Sasuke told Neji he loves him! What will Itachi do? Will the bond of the brothers ever be like it was again? Find out in the next chapters! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

****Review replies (reviewers, you rock!):**

**Stormie100: Even if you loved me in a gay way it would be appreciated, lol. Thanks for your sweet review.**

**AppleLollipopChan: Don't worry about the long review, that's fine! Well, we stopped writing, but we're a little slow with uploading the stories we write. So if I'm correct, there are 6 more stories to be uploaded. Oh wait, there are 7 stories left :)**

Here are the titles, perhaps you guys prefer a certain story to be uploaded first?

**1: Happily ever after  
**_Fairytales, those are from the past, some say. But there still are some fairy tales, modern ones. This fairytale is about two boys, out of two different worlds. It's not possible for them to ever be together. Or is it?_

**2: Is there something you wish to share with me?**  
_When living together, of course you share things together. The bathroom, the kitchen, perhaps some bread. But does it end there? Is that all there is to share when your new roommate is the guy you have been waiting for? _

**3: Make you mine  
**_When Sasuke enters his new class, he already expected it to be chaotic and not like he was used to. But he never ever expected to meet the one who would change his life completely. _

**4: Memories of a Lifetime**_  
When Sasuke loses his memory and finds a certain brunette next to him, all he wants is to find what he has lost. But will finding back his memory give him his life back or will he just loose even more?_

**5: One happy family**_  
To the outside world they seemed like one happy family. But within every house lies a secret, or perhaps a few. And Deidara and Neji realize there is something very wrong in the Uchiha house. SasuNeji, ItaDei, hints of KisaIta_

**6: Trapped by pirates**_  
What happens when you get captured by a pirate's ship? Neji encounters the horrors no one of the land could even think of. Despite the fear, is there place for something else?_

**7: Winning back my life  
**_What will happen when your country is taken over and you get thrown into your own dungeon? Is this the end or will you be able to win back your life? _

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Itachi was still in his cell, thinking deeply. He decided that it would be best to escape. There were too many dangers in staying here, as well for him as for the city. But he was still doubting. His brother seemed to be willing to take him back into his life again… would it be stupid to waste that chance? But on the other side… wouldn't it be selfish to get into contact with Sasuke again? Just shove away what he had done and act like he was innocent and hadn't done anything wrong? That their mother, father and whole family dying didn't matter, just because it was an order…? And then to talk about the several people he had killed and tortured while he had been trained by Madara and when he had been in Akatsuki. It was too much to grand himself a nice life. Itachi frowned. It really would be best to get out of here as soon as possible. The fact that Tsunade had had his eyes covered again made it a little more difficult. He wasn't able to escape right now. He just had to wait for the right moment. On that moment, he heard the recognizable sound of heels clicking on the stone floor becoming louder and louder. A woman was walking his way, and he was sure it was Tsunade.

The cell door soon opened and then closed again and someone held a pill in front of Itachi's mouth.

"Take this, it's your medicine." Came Tsunade's voice.

Itachi bowed his head to thank Tsunade, and then he opened his mouth. He then swallowed the pill, as well as the water that was being offered to him. He knew that protesting because of his pride was no option. And this kept him alive.

Tsunade nodded and then put the glass away.

"Now, how did it go with Sasuke?" She asked. "He obviously had his way with the wall." She looked at the wall Sasuke had destroyed the previous day.

"..He was angry, but believed the story." Itachi said. He still wasn't very pleased that Tsunade had just told Sasuke everything. And that she broke her promise to him.

"What did he say?" Tsunade asked.

"He gave me the choice to leave or to stay, with him." Itachi softly said.

"And what did you say?" Tsunade asked, frowning a little. She had actually expected Sasuke to have been unreasonable and want to kill Itachi anyway.

"That I would think of it." Itachi said. "No matter how gladly I want to go back.. I can't. For both moral reasons as reasons that are about life and death."

"Tell me about those reasons then." Tsunade said. She was not gonna loose Itachi.

"There are some things I'd like to keep private." Itachi said, as he moved his head away from her voice.

"Well if I want to keep you here for the sake of Konoha 'and' Sasuke, then what reason could possibly make you wanna leave anyway. The council is not as effective as they used to be and the ones in there when you were ordered to the Uchiha massacre will be punished for going in against the Third Hokage. That will not mean there is going to be war." Tsunade said.

"Even if that's true, there is still Akatsuki." Itachi said.

"There will always be Akatsuki, whether you will go back or not." Tsunade said. "If Sasuke had killed you, there would also have been Akatsuki to deal with. With you here, we stand a much better chance."

"Not only Konoha is happy to have me here." Itachi said. "Akatsuki will try to get me back. You can expect a massive attack from Akatsuki. Including Uchiha Madara."

"But if we know about their techniques from you, we will have an advantage. And you know our Konoha shinobi won't give up and let this come to war." Tsunade said. "If you would go, what would you do? Attack Konoha yourself, along with them? Because that is what they will do."

"They won't." Itachi said. "I'm stronger then every ninja in Akatsuki, except for Madara, but he won't be anything without the rest. I have to go back."

"If you are stronger then them, then you can help us defeat them. Either way, it will be the goal of Akatsuki's leader to start a war, whether you are there or not." Tsunade said.

"They'll have a reason to start a war if you hold me here." Itachi replied. "Tsunade, just let me go. I need to go back."

"No you need to stay here and fight for what you have fought for before." Tsunade now snapped. "If you go, I will loose both you and Sasuke and Konoha will be doomed once Atatsuki attacks. And trust me, they will."

"I'd rather fight them far away from Konoha, where they can't harm others." Itachi said, being as stubborn as any Uchiha.

"But you cannot prevent another war from out there." Tsunade said stern. "Now stop being stubborn. Everyone wants to give you another chance, all you have to do is accept it. It is not your job only to protect Konoha."

Itachi sighed.

"You really don't plan on letting me go, do you?" He asked.

"Nope." Tsunade said. "Sasuke may have given you the choice to leave, I give you the choice to stay in this cell, or build up your life in Konoha."

"...If Akatsuki would come here and ask to give me back, or else they'd attack Konoha." Itachi said. "What would you choose?"

"We'd defend our city the Konoha way. And that does not involve sacrificing others." Tsunade said.

"It wouldn't be sacrificing because they see me as a companion." Itachi said.

"OK Itachi, OK. Then let me ask you. Where would you rather be, with Sasuke or with Akatsuki? Forget about the whole Konoha and war thing, it's just about them." Tsunade said.

"...You already know the answer to that question." Itachi said.

"Then do what 'you' want for once." Tsunade said. "Forget about Konoha and the war that may come. We will deal with it once it's time, but for now, you deserve it to be here and so does Sasuke."

Itachi sighed deeply now, as he started thinking. What should he do with this? She was barely giving him the chance to say no against this. The thing that troubled him the most, was that his own mind was screaming at him to just go for it.

"..Then I have a question." He then said.

"Ask away." Tsunade said, crossing her arms and waiting for Itachi to speak again.

"...I won't be living in peace until I got punished for what I did." Itachi said. It wasn't really a question, it was more like a request.

"What do you suggest?" Tsunade asked, knowing this was something she could not make Itachi change his mind from.

"I want the people that lost friends because of me to punish me." Itachi said. "I want them to let their anger out on me."

Tsunade looked at Itachi silently for a while.

"You haven't hurt anyone here." She said. "You never killed anyone in Konoha beside the Uchiha's."

"..The Uchiha's were befriended with other Konoha ninja's." Itachi softly said. "..I didn't just kill the Uchiha clan, I also killed a lot of friendships and relationships."

"You are free to go by their houses Itachi." Tsunade said. "But before you go I want to get the word out what really happened. People will not be so eager to attack you anymore."

"I don't want them to forgive me." Itachi said.

"Whether you like it or not, they will." Tsunade said.

Itachi was silent as he felt anger burning up inside. For the first time he was here, he actually felt himself becoming angry. Because of his frustration. How dare she want him to live in guilt for the rest of his life? Or was that what he deserved? To live in shame for himself?

"Do you want to know what you should do Itachi?" Tsunade asked, sounding annoyed.

Itachi moved his head a little. He knew Tsunade wasn't going to say something nice right now, but he didn't care. He really didn't care about something like 'that' right now.

"You should forgive yourself." Tsunade said stern.

"I'll be able to do that once I know everyone accepts the situation now for what it is, instead of wanting revenge." Itachi said.

"Well they will forgive you and accept it." Tsunade said. "Now so should you. If even Sasuke can forgive you, then no one has the right to stay angry at you."

"I'll try to live here." Itachi said. If he couldn't handle the guilt anymore, he should just do what others wanted to do to him: kill him. He still thought it would be the best punishment for himself.

"Good." Tsunade said, trusting Itachi and then pulling off his blindfold and undid him of the shackles he had on.

Itachi didn't look at Tsunade as he stood from the chair.

"I'd better put this off." He then said, as he removed his Akatsuki ring.

"You should." Tsunade said and smiled a little. "You should go to the old compound. Sasuke still lives at your old house."

"Would it be wise to walk through Konoha like this?" Itachi asked, as he put his hands into his pockets.

"Of course you would know a way to get there unseen right." Tsunade said.

Itachi nodded now. He guessed she was right. And even if the other ninja's saw him and attacked him, he would be OK.

"Good. I will set out ANBU to inform everyone." Tsunade said. "And thank you Itachi. On behalf of all of Konoha."

Itachi gave her a look, before walking out of the cell. He knew the way of course. He took a deep breath, and then went towards the Uchiha estate. He was ready to face the memories.

* * *

"..Hey Sasuke, come here for a second." Neji said, that evening, while he was standing in front of the window. It was late already and nearly completely dark, but he could still see who was walking around outside, through the empty Uchiha village.

Sasuke groaned as he had just crashed on the couch. He got up and stood next to Neji, looking out of the window.

"What?" He asked, but then saw what Neji meant. Itachi was walking through the streets.

"What is he doing there?" Neji asked as he watched Sasuke's older brother. He was walking through the city, looking around. He then stood in front of a house for some time, as if doubting. He then entered the house. Neji frowned. Wasn't that the old house where Sasuke and his family had lived until the massacre?

Sasuke's eyes narrowed now. Somehow, he didn't want Itachi to go into that house. He himself had not had the nerve to go there anymore ever since what happened.

"He's probably saying goodbye to it once again." Sasuke said bitter.

"You think he's leaving?" Neji asked. "...Shouldn't you say goodbye to him if that's the case?"

"If he can't bring it up to say goodbye to me then no." Sasuke said and walked away from the window.

"Sasuke you don't know why he's going in there." Neji said. "I think you should go to him."

"I haven't been there ever since that day Neji." Sasuke said. "I don't know if I should go now."

"Perhaps it's the right time." Neji said.

Sasuke was silent for a long while, then gave Neji a quick hug before exciting through the door. He walked a little further and then stopped in front of the house he once called home. His hands trembled as he stood there afraid to take the next step. But he finally slid open the door and walked inside. Sasuke saw Itachi had put off his shoes and Sasuke did the same. It was then that he heard noises coming from his old living room. Sasuke walked further and found Itachi, sitting on the floor... crying. On the spot where he had stood all these years ago, with his dead parents on the floor in front of him. It was then Sasuke knew for sure that Itachi had spoken the truth. He made his way to Itachi, walked around him so he was face to face, knelt down and pulled Itachi into a firm hug.

Itachi cursed himself to hell when he immediately grabbed Sasuke, as he was crying uncontrollable. The tears just went down his face and he was shaking like mad.

"..I'm s-so sorry.." He managed to whisper.

"I know." Sasuke whispered back. He bit his lip to fight back the tears, although it was incredibly hard.

Itachi had to admit that it felt good to let it all out for once. Not once after he left he had let a tear out He thought there was no need to.

"..I h-hate it... w-war ruins 'everything'... I w-was so desperately trying to prevent war or violence.. a-and then that order, that damn order.." Itachi sobbed, as he shook his head. He wished he could do his life over. That he could stop what happened.

Sasuke just held Itachi tighter now.

"I know Itachi. It wasn't your fault, it really wasn't." Sasuke softly said.

Itachi was silent for some time, before he wiped away his tears.

"..I'm g-going to live in Konoha again." He then said.

Sasuke let out an obvious relieved sigh.

"Thank you." He said as he let go of Itachi and looked at him. He had been scared that Itachi would have just left again. But he wouldn't.

"...If you don't mind though.. I'd like to stay in the house a little longer." Itachi softly said.

"..Should I leave?" Sasuke asked. He quickly took a look around the living room. It was so dirty and dusty everywhere, it was barely noticeable that someone had ever lived there.

"...It doesn't matter.. I just want to... you know." Itachi said.

"I know." Sasuke said as he got up and wiped a hand over a dusty desk. He then saw a picture of his family together. His father, mother and Itachi. He then couldn't hold it back anymore as he just put his head in his hand and then let his tears run. It was just a combination of relief, happiness, anger and sadness that all had to come out now.  
Itachi stared at the dusty ground, his eyes still not dry.

"...I h-have to warn you for something.." He then muttered.

"W-what?" Sasuke asked as he dusted the picture with his sleeve and then held it close, not planning on ever putting the thing back.

"...Akatsuki is probably going to attack Konoha to try to get me back." Itachi said. "And once they hear I'm here by my own will, they'll try to kill me, to prevent me from telling everything about the organization."

"Yeah well I won't let them." Sasuke said, wiping his tears away. "And neither will you or anyone else."

"...I'll do my best." Itachi said, nodding.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked, turning around to meet Itachi's eyes. "Where are you going to live? Here, or somewhere else?"

"...I'd like to live in this house again." Itachi said, as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and then sighed. He had gladly wanted to live together with Itachi. But his and Neji's stuff was in another house and maybe it was better if he and Neji weren't living together with Itachi. He wasn't even sure if Neji wanted Sasuke to tell Itachi about them.

"Where are you living now?" Itachi asked.

"Across from here." Sasuke answered. "One house next to across from here actually."

"...Where auntie lived?" Itachi asked.

"Yes." Sasuke said nodding. "It was the house that was best kept."

Itachi nodded.

"..Alright." He said. He breathed in deeply. He still felt so, so guilty.

"If I leave now, will you come there later?" Sasuke asked.

"I will." Itachi said, nodding. "..I just need some time."

"I know." Sasuke said. "But we need to talk." They really did, but Sasuke still wasn't feeling comfortable enough to stay in that house. It really did bring back too many memories.

"I know." Itachi said now. He was silent for some more time, and then pushed away his urge to mourn, standing up. "We can go now."

"You can stay here too Itachi." Sasuke said. "You need that time."

Itachi bit his lip. He really had to start thinking of himself for once. Right..?

"You're right." Itachi said, putting up his unemotional mask. "..I'll be at your place in an hour."

Sasuke nodded.

"I'll see you then." He said and wanted to walk out of the house. He then turned around and gave Itachi a hug before he left. He felt slightly better now. Sasuke walked back to his own house. He spotted Neji in the living room and started talking.

"He was crying. It was weird. And I'm not ready." It should say enough to Neji right?

Neji looked at Sasuke, before nodding.

"You should give him and yourself some rest, and think it all through." He then said.

"He's coming over here later." Sasuke said. "To talk. Do you want me to tell him about us or not?"

"..I guess he's not the type to tell things like this to others, right?" Neji asked. "I think he can know. It would be a little difficult to act like we're just friends, but still living together in the Uchiha estate."

"I know." Sasuke said. "It's hard enough as it is. Which is why I still think we should just come out to everyone."

Neji sighed now.

"Sasuke.." He then said.

"No don't Sasuke me. Last time we talked about this, you said you weren't gonna tell anyone because I was leaving. But I'm not leaving anymore." Sasuke said. "We can't pretend forever."

"I still don't want people to not take me serious because I'm gay." Neji said, shrugging.

"You're stronger then most of them, they know that too. And like I said, if they don't, I'll beat the respect into them." Sasuke said.

"I'd do that as well, but I still wouldn't like it." Neji said, sighing a little annoyed. "Hiashi will stop training me too."

"Well that is his problem." Sasuke said. "Right now we are hiding from everyone and we don't even have sex, all we do is fight and make up right now. So either you are gonna take it a step further or we should just quit, because it's not going anywhere."

Neji gave Sasuke a slight glare now.

"Why do you want to get into my pants so badly?" He then asked. "And don't give me the lame excuse that you want to complete our relationship, because there are more then enough people who have a great relationship without sex."

"Like who?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms. "And it's not just about the sex, it's about everything. We haven't done anything new in ages. Except for me telling you.. stuff."

"Well if I'd tell you that you're allowed to fuck me you'd be laying on top of me within one second." Neji said. "Be honest, it's the thing you want most."

"It would be nice yes." Sasuke snapped. "It's really frustrating to have to take care of yourself every single time."

Neji sighed, a little annoyed once again.

"Perhaps you're right, perhaps it's the time for it." He then said.

Sasuke was silent for a while, not really sure if Neji meant what he said.

"Now it's forced on you." He then said.

"It's not, I'll never let myself be forced to do something like that." Neji said. "I said you might be right that it's the right time. But not for me."

"Well then it's obviously not the right time." Sasuke snapped and sat down on the couch. Jeez, Neji was frustrating.

Neji sighed, closing his eyes. This sex thing was really getting annoying.

"I just don't get why you're refusing it." Sasuke mumbled, really annoyed.

"Because you want to put 'your' dick in 'my' anus, and not the other way around." Neji answered.

"So what, you wanna be on top?" Sasuke asked. Now that was never gonna happen.

"Of course, what do you think." Neji said, giving Sasuke an offended look when he heard the tone in Sasuke's voice.

"That that is never going to happen, that's what I think. If I can tell you I love you, then you can be bottom." Sasuke said. "If you wanted to top, you should have looked for 'anyone' beside me."

Neji looked at Sasuke with his mouth open now. What kind of reasoning was that?

"Well forget it." He then said. "I won't allow you in my ass." He didn't even realize how stupid it sounded.

"Fine, I don't even want you to 'allow me in your ass' anymore." Sasuke snapped, mimicking Neji's voice but making it sound stupid. "I'll introduce you to Itachi as a friend."

Neji looked away now, pissed.

"Fine." He then said.

Sasuke kept silent now and gave Neji the occasional glare. Neji had to pull that stick out of his ass.

"You can glare at me as much as you want but it won't do anything." Neji said.

"I glare at you if I like to Hyuuga, so shut your mouth." Sasuke snapped, then got up and walked to the bedroom, only to return from it again and pushed Neji against the wall roughly.

"Tell me right now if you wanna continue this relationship or if you don't. Because frankly, if you are not gonna have sex with me nor tell the village we are together, it has no use to stay." He snapped.

Neji frowned at Sasuke a little.

"I 'do' want to continue this relationship, you know that." Neji snapped. "I told you I love you remember?"

"Well saying it is not enough anymore." Sasuke snapped back. "It would be nice if you showed it too and not just in this house."

"Well fuck off then." Neji snarled, and then walked into the bedroom again. He'd had it with Sasuke for now.

"Don't you walk away from me." Sasuke snapped as he followed Neji into the bedroom.

Neji just gave Sasuke a glare and then focused himself on changing into his pajamas.

"Don't order me around." He then said.

"Then don't walk away from me." Sasuke snapped. "I really don't get how you could get angry with me for wanting to further our relationship."

"You should give me the time." Neji said, as he was naked and was now putting on his pajamas.

"Oh one year and two months is not enough?" Sasuke snapped angry.

"Not for me obviously." Neji snapped back, putting on his shirt, before walking out of the room, into the bathroom.

"Well then how long do you fucking need?" Sasuke snapped, following Neji into the bathroom as well. "What, two years, ten maybe? Because I'm not gonna wait forever you know."

"I don't know." Neji snarled to Sasuke, while he was searching for toothpaste. "If you want your sex so badly, then just visit a prostitute. I need time." He put his hair on a high ponytail now.

"Well I don't wanna do it with a prostitute, I wanna do it with you." Sasuke snapped.

"Well good luck with it, I'll tell you once I'm ready." Neji said, as he turned to the mirror and started brushing his teeth.

Sasuke gave Neji a glare and then threw a kunai in the mirror, breaking it to pieces. He then left the bathroom and sat down on the couch, waiting for Itachi to come along. Neji really ruined his nights.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Sasuke, Neji is taking an almost ridiculous long time to have sex, and his urges are driving him crazy. We didn't think of Neji as a person who would be happy to have physical contact with someone really soon, and especially not if he had to be submissive. The whole caged bird thing, you know what I'm talking about. So.. will the two of them ever have sex, or will Sasuke break up with Neji before they can do it? Find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

The next evening, Sasuke and Neji were going to a party. They rarely ever happened and if they did, Sasuke refused to go. But Neji had forced him, since it was a party for Naruto, having (finally) become a chuunin. And Naruto had been part of his team once. He had to admit he felt more at ease now. He and Itachi had had a good night, talking about training and actually having done some of it as well. Neither had really talked, but it was enough for now. Sasuke was now in front of Naruto's house and it was noisy. And Sasuke suddenly regretted having come here.

When Sasuke had put the first step into the house, the noisy blonde called Naruto was already jumping on top of Sasuke.

"Sasuke! How nice of you to come! How are you? I thought you were rotting away in between those ruins!" Sasuke was pulled into a fierce hug by Naruto, blonde hair pricking into Sasuke's whole face. Naruto's hair had gotten a lot longer.

"Yeah dobe. Let go." Sasuke said, annoyed by this kind of welcome. Naruto should have been glad Sasuke knew he had some skills, otherwise this was really not appreciated.

"Congratulations with becoming a chuunin. Took you long enough." He said and gave Naruto a cocky smirk.

Naruto let go of Sasuke, heavily grinning.

"Thanks teme." He then said. "Well I'm glad you came, I made sure there are loads of tomatoes in here, you seem to be the only one who really likes them. Oh hey Chouji!" As Naruto was distracted, Sasuke had the chance to escape of Naruto's enthusiasm.

Sasuke quickly made his way to the other side of the room, standing by the snacks. He kept a good eye on Naruto, not planning on letting the blonde jump him again. He then looked around the room and spotted Neji, talking to his teammates. Sasuke couldn't help but stare.

Neji, for once dressed in jeans and a simple shirt, caught Sasuke staring and quickly looked away again, turning his back onto him. Before Sasuke could wonder if Neji was still angry, he was being hit on the shoulder.

"Hey Uchiha." When Sasuke turned around, Kiba was standing next to Sasuke, smirking at him. "Making friends with the snacks?"

"Shut up Kiba." Sasuke said but smirked. Kiba was probably one of the few people Sasuke respected, despite being considerately weaker then himself.

"I'll make sure to leave your beloved dog biscuits alone."

Kiba laughed.

"I didn't really expect you to be here, I have to admit." He then said. "I thought you'd stay in the Uchiha estate. Why did you come?"

"Someone told me to come." Sasuke said shrugging. "I expected 'you' to be here. Have you ever not been at a party?

"I don't think so." Kiba said, laughing. "I'm still trying to seduce Ino."

"..Why her in heavens name." Sasuke asked. Who the hell would want to spend time with that blonde bimbo?

"She's hot and I like her." Kiba said, shrugging. "What about you? Or did you just come to be nice? Which seems unlikely."

Sasuke inwardly smirked as he shot a look at Neji. If Neji and him were not an item to the outside world, he could have his fun. "I thought it would be nice to visit my old teammates, if you catch my drift." Sasuke said, looking serious.

"Oh?" Kiba said, frowning. "Oh.. oh! Really?" He frowned even deeper now. Was Sasuke really...?

Sasuke shrugged, smirking and then picked up a tomato and taking a bite. He was sure Kiba would try and hook him up now.

"So.. should I casually walk with you to Sakura and ask her how she's doing hm?" Kiba asked.

"If you want." Sasuke said, once again shrugging. The two boys started walking to the pink haired girl. He was keeping an eye on Neji too though. He wondered when it would be enough.

"Hey girls, how are you doing?" Kiba asked, smirking, as he went to stand with Sakura, who was also standing with Ino. Nice opportunity. From a distance, Neji was frowning. Why would Sasuke talk to someone like Sakura?

"Hi." Sasuke said to Sakura, ignoring Ino. He put his hands in his pocket and glanced at Sakura.

"Hello Sasuke." Ino said happily. "Kiba." She said, giving Kiba a nod.

"Hey Kiba, Sasuke." Sakura nodded to them both. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine of course." Kiba said, after he had turned away from Ino offended.

"How are you doing Sasuke?" Ino asked, pushing Kiba away from her a little, so he wasn't turned away from her anymore.

"I'm fine. How about you?" Sasuke asked, only looking at Sakura, but able to see Neji in the corner of his eye.

Sakura looked a little taken back because of Sasuke's sudden interest in her.

"I'm doing great, actually." She then said. It was always difficult to talk to her old crush. "I haven't seen you for a while."

Neji tried to focus on talking to Tenten and Lee, but he couldn't help but look into Sasuke's way sometimes. Just what was he doing? And what was 'she' doing?

"I haven't been out for a while." Sasuke said, shrugging. "How is your medical training going?" If he would just show interest, Sakura would think more of this then it was. And Sasuke could see Neji being intrigued by their conversation.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows now.

"Well it's going great." She said, not having expected Sasuke to actually 'know' what she was doing right now. "Tsunade-sama is a great teacher."

Kiba was looking amused right now. So he really was going to go for it?

"Good. I'm glad to hear that." Sasuke said and inwardly smirked again. He had her there. She had always been fishing for his complements before.

"So.. what are you doing nowadays?" Sakura asked, showing some interest back as well.

"Mostly training." Sasuke said. Oh he was so lying right now. "Maybe we could train together some time." This had to be the right move.

"Just like the old times huh." Sakura laughed, as she put some hair behind her ear, obviously flirting a little. "I would like that."

Sasuke let a small smile creep up his face.

"Good, me too." He said. He had to be careful not to be too forward though. "Just like the old times, but no dobe this time."

"Sounds nice." Sakura said, laughing a little.

Sasuke nodded, still looking at Neji from the corner of his eye. He had to step it up.

"Did you do something different with your hair?" Sasuke asked, reaching out a hand to grab a piece of hair between his thumb and index finger. It was just a brief move and he let go soon after, but he was sure this would catch the attention of both Sakura as Neji.

Sakura frowned slightly now. What was with this character change.

"..I.. I cut it." She then said. Neji couldn't believe his eyes. Was Sasuke... flirting with Sakura? How dare he?

"It looks good on you, you should keep it like this." Sasuke said. Oh he was so bad. But he did see Neji respond to that. It was just a matter of time now.

"..T-thanks." Sakura said, blushing fiercely right now. Kiba was staring at Sasuke with an eyebrow pulled up. How could just touching Sakura's hair have such a huge effect on her?

Sasuke gave Sakura another one of his faint smiles.

"You're welcome." He said and just smiled at her, before speaking again. "How about I walk you home tonight?" This was so wrong, but so funny.

"That would be nice." Sakura said, as she smiled back at the handsome man standing in front of her.

"Good." Sasuke said. "I'm going to talk with some other people now. I'm glad you took the time though. Thanks." He took Sakura's hand now and gave her the faintest bit of a kiss on her hand, all the while staring at Neji (who by now, was as red as the tomato he had been eating earlier).

Neji, who was standing close to the couple, could hear every word. And he decided this was enough, especially when he saw the kiss. He pushed Lee aside and stormed towards Sasuke. While everyone turned their heads to see what was happening, Neji grabbed his boyfriend and turned him around roughly.

"You fucking asshole." He then snapped, before pulling him close and kissing him full on the lips.

Sasuke smirked now as he let Neji kiss him. It turned out even better then he had expected. And there was no one in the room that had not seen the kiss.

Ino and Sakura were staring, eyes and mouths wide open at the seen in front of them.

Neji even grabbed Sasuke by the hair to pull him even closer, and made the kiss rougher. Just when Sasuke wanted to respond, he pulled back.

"You're mine bitch, and you know it." He then snapped to Sasuke. He didn't recall ever being so jealous.

Sasuke snorted at the word 'bitch', but stopped when he saw Neji's glare.

"Well I know that, no need to be so jealous." He said, playing innocent.

"Well there obviously is, you were 'kissing' her." Neji snapped.

"...What the hell man, are you guys a couple?" Kiba asked, perplexed.

"I was not kissing her, I gave her a kiss on the hand." Sasuke said, staying calm. He choose to ignore Kiba for now, Neji was obviously pissed off now.

"You would jump out of your skin if I would even 'look' at someone like you did just now, so shut up." Neji snapped, giving Sasuke a push. "Now don't you dare touch someone else this night, or I swear I will kill you." He then walked away from Sasuke, offended. He walked back to his friends right now.

"So.. you and Neji hm?" Kiba asked, smirking as Ino and a disappointed Sakura walked off.

Sasuke laughed a little before turning to Kiba.

"Yeah, me and Hyuuga. I'm sure nobody expected that." He said and gave the people still staring a glare. "I should apologize to Sakura soon though."

"I'm sure she understands." Kiba said, nodding. "..But seriously. I thought that you two would be able to kill each other."

"We still do, just now we like to keep each other alive as well." Sasuke said. "I'm glad people know, because I was getting sick of keeping it a secret."

"How long have you been together?" Kiba asked, pulling up his eyebrows.

"One year and two months." Sasuke answered. He was sure that was longer then Kiba had expected. A 'lot' longer even.

Kiba's mouth dropped open.

"Whoa, so the relationship is like, serious?" He then asked. "Who would have thought that. The two biggest cold-hearted assholes from Konoha found love in each other, who would have ever thought that?"

"You make it sound so sappy." Sasuke said smirking. "It is serious, although Neji never wants to.. you know."

"He doesn't?" Kiba asked, pulling up his eyebrows. He then thought for a little while. "Ah. Probably too proud to be under you hm?" He then asked with a smirk.

"Maybe. He said he wanted to top." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. "Well fat chance. I have no idea how to handle it with him though, I've practically tried everything."

"Ever tried waiting until he's almost home and act like you're kidnapping him?" Kiba asked, smirking. "Tie him up, make him unable to do something against you. He wouldn't have to put his pride down, because there's nothing he could do against it. It wouldn't surprise me if Neji wants to have sex with you as well but, damn stuck up Hyuuga he is, he's too proud to admit it and to be willingly laying under you."

"Yeah but that would be forcing him right?" Sasuke asked. Kiba really came up with the most ridiculous things, but it did make a lot of sense.

"It would be, but for Neji it will probably be exciting to not be able to escape from somewhere anyway, and that he's forced into the pleasure." Kiba said, wriggling his eyebrows. "Trust me on this one Sasuke. The rougher you will be, the better he will like it. I am a rough person myself, but I absolutely love it when my partner is being very soft to me, which 'forces' me to be nice and sweet as well. We both know I need those moments as well, to not be a jerk or be rough. I need tenderness as well."

"I didn't need to know that, but you're right." Sasuke said. "I'll try it later, thanks."

Kiba snorted.

"It was just to explain it." He then said. "And you'd better not tell anyone." He smirked then.

"Oh, and try to give him a good spanking session." He added, laughing of the thought of the Hyuuga having blood red ass cheeks from the spanking. It would look ridiculous.

"You're so nasty." Sasuke said, laughing a little. He did remember Neji liking to be spanked though. Kiba really was smarter then he looked. Sometimes.

"No, I'm a specialist when it comes to sex." Kiba said, laughing. "Well, let's enjoy the party now, shall we?"

"Sure." Sasuke said. His idea of enjoying the party was sadly a lot different then Kiba's, as the rest of the night, he was dragged into games, dancing and a lot of other things he hadn't been planning on doing.

* * *

That night, Neji was walking over the streets to the Uchiha estate. He was a little pissed. Sasuke had just left without him, without saying a word. Neji had hoped to be able to leave early, but Lee had dragged him into serial games, he had to answer a lot of questions about his relationship with Sasuke, which he had rudely ignored, and he had been annoyed by Naruto babbling about how he was going to be Hokage. As Neji walked through the gates of the Uchiha estate, he wondered if Sasuke would be satisfied now. Because of the kiss, everyone knew they were together, just like Sasuke wanted. Neji had wanted to show everyone that Sasuke was his, and that no one should flirt with him. He was sure they would all leave Sasuke alone now, everyone knew how strong Neji was, and no one wanted to get into a fight with him. Neji sighed as he passed a corner. He wasn't tired at all, opposite of what he had said on the party. He just had had more then enough of it. At that moment, another person was staring at Neji from the roofs he was walking on and smirked when he saw Neji pass a corner. He jumped down and threw Neji over his shoulder, then with rapid speed made his way to what was Neji and Sasuke's house.

"W-what, Sasuke, what are you doing?" Neji snapped to Sasuke. Sasuke had scared the hell out of him when Sasuke had just tossed him over his shoulder. "Let go, idiot."

Sasuke didn't say a word as he closed the door behind him and then moved them both into the bedroom. He threw Neji on the bed and (having been home earlier) grabbed the rope he had placed on the bed, tying Neji's hands to the bed. This was gonna be fun as long as Kiba had been right.

Neji frowned as he struggled, for some kind of reason getting a little excited about Sasuke's strange behavior.

"What is this for?" He snapped, still with a strong voice.

"Shut up Hyuuga." Sasuke snapped back, but he was smirking as he said it. Once Neji was bound up, Sasuke ripped open Neji's shirt and licked the nicely muscled chest under it.

Neji gasped, as he looked at Sasuke, getting nervous.

"S-stop touching me." Neji snapped, but now his voice betrayed how he felt about this.

Sasuke's smirk grew even wider and he let his hands roam over Neji's body, before unbuttoning Neji's pants and slipping a hand inside, for a second rubbing over Neji's length. Sasuke then pulled back and pulled of his shirt.

Neji bit his lip now. He still didn't get why this kind of things turned him on so much. What was happening to him? He suddenly let out some kind of growl and kicked Sasuke off of him, before trying to get loose. Where did Sasuke learn how to tie people up this good anyway?

Sasuke groaned now. Damn, that kick hurt. But he was right back on top of Neji in mere seconds and kissed Neji full on the lips, forcing his tongue inside his mouth. He stroke roughly over Neji's chest and pinched his nipples a little.

Neji started breathing faster as he tried to move his head, but it had no use since Sasuke's tongue was never leaving his mouth. He felt his nipples getting hard, and started kissing back. Did him kissing Sasuke before cause this reaction?

Sasuke kept kissing Neji, before pulling back and then pulled down Neji's pants. Shortly after he had thrown them to the ground and was rubbing Neji's legs. In between his rubs, he ripped off Neji's boxer, exposing every inch of skin there was to Neji.

"..S-Sasuke.." Neji groaned, blushing like mad when he saw Sasuke looking at him as if he was a predator coming closer to his prey.

"I told you to shut up." Sasuke said and now pulled Neji's legs over his shoulders, exposing Neji's butt. He slapped it once before grabbing it firmly.

Neji gasped loudly now.

"..D-don't hit me." He hissed, sounding offended, but he felt a slight tingle in his cock.

"You love it and you know it." Sasuke hissed back and as he was massaging Neji's ass cheeks, he leaned forward and nibbled on Neji's earlobe.

Neji bit his lip and shook his head. He then tried to get his legs off of Sasuke's shoulders. Should he just.. give in? He could still protest yes, but.. did it have any use?

"Sasuke." He snapped, just to see what would happen.

"Shut your mouth Hyuuga." Sasuke said once again and as if punishing Neji, he slapped him on the ass again.

Neji gasped again, as a wave of excitement went though him once again. Was he really on Sasuke's mercy right now? He then let out a moan again, still not shutting up. What else would Sasuke do to let him obey?

Sasuke massaged again and this time didn't leave Neji's entrance untouched. He also leaned forward again, this time licking Neji's neck and then sucking on the skin hard, making a hickey. Everyone would see Neji was his.

Neji started panting as he slowly felt his organ hardening.

"..W-what are you planning Sasuke?" He then asked, his voice shaking.

"Just wait and see." Sasuke said as he stopped sucking and licked the new hickey he had placed. He let one of his hands move upward and traced a finger over Neji's length.

Neji bit his lip when he felt a huge moan coming up, which he could barely suppress. He was a little distracted though. He still had some power left, Sasuke was still answering his questions and reacting to him.

"Sasuke r-release my hands." He then said.

"No way." Sasuke said and then moved both his hands up and pinched and rubbed Neji nipples, to the point it was both painful as pleasurable.

Neji whimpered a little now, as he tried to push Sasuke away with his legs and twisted his body a little, but found out he couldn't stop Sasuke. Once more, the excitement was making him go mad. He tossed his head back now.

Sasuke smirked as he saw how Neji responded to him being like this. He just pulled Neji closer and as he had massaged Neji's ass for a little again, he let the tip of his finger slip into Neji's entrance.

Neji clenched his eyes shut, while letting a small moan escape his lips. The feeling of a finger inside of him wasn't pleasant, at all. But even though it didn't feel good, it made his cock stand up straight.

Sasuke had to suppress his urge to just pound into Neji as he saw Neji's cock hardening. His own was becoming painful, still stuck in his pants. He quickly pulled his own pants and boxer off, before pushing a full finger into Neji again and searching for some spots.

Neji groaned, pushing his head back even more. He suddenly realized he would obey Sasuke in everything right now, just because Sasuke had control right now. The thought of Sasuke ordering him around made him moan some more.

"..S-Sasuke.." He moaned his lovers name in excitement.

Sasuke smirked now, feeling himself turned on even more as Neji moaned his name like that.

"Keep moaning my name like that." Sasuke ordered as he pushed in another finger, stretching Neji's entrance.

Neji let out a small scream, followed by him moaning Sasuke's name again. He tugged on the ropes, willing to do something as well, like pleasuring Sasuke. Now he knew he couldn't do anything anymore, he gave in completely, and stretched his legs.

Sasuke wasn't gonna let Neji go though. He scissored his fingers and pushed in a third one. With his other hand he stroke Neji's length a little, so Neji would feel more pleasure then pain.

Neji kept on moaning. He knew where this was going. And he couldn't say he hated it anymore. The nerves were racing through his body now.

Sasuke continued this for a while longer, before removing his fingers out of Neji's ass and then unbinding him from the bed. But he bound Neji's hands behind his back instead. In the mean time he was kissing Neji's neck roughly.

Neji was blushing deeply, while panting from excitement and nerves. Last time they had been doing something sexual, he swore to himself he was sure he couldn't feel any more horny. But damn, he was even more horny now then last time. And he thought he had reached his highest point back there.

Sasuke turned them around and them laid down on his back, pulling Neji on top of him.

"Sit down on your knees, ass above my cock." Sasuke ordered again, having noticed Neji did as he said.

Neji stopped himself from gasping right in time, as he looked at Sasuke, slightly shocked about that order. He did nothing for some time, before obeying and sitting onto his knees, with his ass and thus his entrance above Sasuke's organ. He looked at Sasuke, slightly shaking. His whole body was sweaty right now.

Sasuke licked his lips as he looked at Neji. He just looked so appealing. Sasuke grabbed some lubricant he had laying near and lubricated his own cock and Neji's entrance. It was obvious now what was next.

Neji tested the ropes one more time, to see if he really wouldn't be able to get out of this, and then looked at Sasuke again, holding his breath.

Sasuke looked back at Neji, then grabbed his hips and slowly let Neji move down, his cock entering Neji while he did. Sasuke moaned lowly.

Neji was trying to stop himself from going down, but Sasuke being the strongest one of the two, was able to push him down completely. He was being pushed down until Sasuke's whole cock was inside of him. He was heavily panting now, the redness having disappeared from his face, and now it was forming a blush on only his cheeks.

Sasuke waited a little while for Neji to adjust, before started to move him up and down, letting his cock slide in and out of Neji. It all felt even better then he had imagined.

Neji couldn't help but letting out a soft moan every time Sasuke entered him again. God it felt so good. His whole body was tingling.

Sasuke continued a while longer, before he let go of Neji's hips and looked at him.

"Y-you do it now." He groaned.

Neji doubted for a minute, his heart beating in his throat, before he slowly pushed himself up, and then down again, letting Sasuke's organ entering him slowly. He moaned. It was so strange to do this himself. But also very exciting.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's upper legs now, having to hold onto something. He moaned louder then ever now, although it was still not very loud, and looked at Neji moving up and down on top of him.

Neji started moving slightly faster, and suddenly he felt something being hit inside of him, and he screamed out Sasuke's name in pleasure.

Sasuke moaned as he heard Neji scream his name like that and he had to keep his self control in tact and not push his hips forward. So that was Neji's spot. He had to remember that.

Neji bit his lip as he was moving himself down onto that spot more and more. Until he couldn't take it anymore and had his release, covering his stomach with his own sperm. He stopped moving as he was panting, still having Sasuke's hard organ inside of him. He panted, still enjoying the feeling of his orgasm.

Sasuke hadn't come yet though as he looked at Neji moaning and groaning.

"D-do something about my h-hard on will ya." He groaned to Neji.

Neji frowned as he moved his body off of Sasuke's body, and looked at Sasuke's organ. He then looked at Sasuke again, as if asking him what he preferred.

"G-god Neji, just do something." Sasuke groaned, both annoyed and turned on. He pushed his hips up. It was painful to be this hard and have nothing happen.

Neji then moved his head down, and licked over Sasuke's shaft, before taking it in. It was extremely dirty what he was doing right now, from ass to mouth, but he didn't knew any other way to do this. He started moving his head up and down. While he started sucking, he felt himself harden once more, realizing all the control he had left was gone now.

Sasuke let Neji give him a blowjob for a while, moaning and groaning from the pleasure it gave, but then saw Neji was getting hard once again. And he was not gonna pass on the opportunity to make Neji come once again. Sasuke pushed himself up and roughly threw Neji, head first, onto the mattress.

As Neji hit the mattress, he gasped. Was Sasuke going to do him again? Wouldn't he be coming in like, a minute?

Sasuke pulled up Neji's ass, and without warning pushed in again. He started rocking his hips.

Neji moaned into the mattress, as he was being pushed into it over and over. It all felt so damn good.

Sasuke held Neji up with one hand and with the other started stroking Neji's cock. He wasn't gonna come before Neji would, so Neji had to come to his release fast.

Neji kept on moaning Sasuke's name. Sasuke really, really was good with what he was doing.

Sasuke moved Neji's ass slightly with every thrust, changing the angle, but never missing the spot in the back of Neji's ass. His strokes were in the same pace as his thrusts and he wanted Neji to come real fast now. He was close.

Neji just needed Sasuke to be rough now. He was very close as well, as he started pushing back a little to feel more. A little more..

Sasuke dug his nails in Neji's hip and continued to thrust into him, over the seconds becoming more and more like pounding as he lost his control. His strokes were rough and he was panting loud, sometimes letting pieces of Neji's name come between them.

Neji then came, letting out a big moan. Well one thing was sure, Sasuke would have the night of his life. Neji still felt like obeying, it didn't even have to be sex. Sasuke had made him feel so good, it was insane. He wasn't angry with Sasuke for grabbing him from the street like that anymore at all.

Sasuke felt Neji's ass tighten and he thrusted in deep before he had his release as well, and came inside of Neji. A few small thrusts followed, before he collapsed on top of Neji, panting loudly in his ear.

Neji kept on panting as well, letting sink in what had happened. He couldn't believe that they had actually.. done it.

Sasuke moaned as he rolled off of Neji and undid him of the rope. He then looked at Neji and smirked a little.

Neji looked back at Sasuke and then frowned.

"...Well don't expect that to happen again." He then said, looking away while pretending to be offended.

"You liked it, you came twice." Sasuke said smirking and pulled Neji's head back, kissing him on the lips softly.

Neji looked at Sasuke but kissed back anyway. It was true, he had liked it. But that didn't mean he was proud of it.

Sasuke broke the kiss and looked back at Neji, then got some tissues and cleaned Neji's stomach.

"You're not regretting it right?" He asked.

"..I'm not." Neji said, nodding, as he let Sasuke clean him.

"Then are you really not planning on doing it again?" Sasuke asked as he threw the tissue away.

"...I don't know." Neji said, as he looked away blushing.

"Oh come on. You liked it, I liked it." Sasuke said and then kissed Neji's forehead.

Neji sighed, as he looked at Sasuke lovingly.

"We'll probably do it again once." He then said. "I love you."

Sasuke smiled and stroke through Neji's hair.

"I love you too." He said.

Neji smiled back as he gave Sasuke a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you." He then said.

"Stop thanking me already." Sasuke said and laughed slightly. "I should thank you for deciding people can know about us."

Neji laughed as well now.

"You were being mean." He then said.

"I wasn't doing anything." Sasuke said, but his face betrayed everything.

"You were flirting with Sakura and you know it." Neji said, sniffing.

"Yeah I was. But only to make you jealous." Sasuke said. "You know I would never date anyone beside you."

"You'd better not." Neji said, giving Sasuke an arrogant look. "You're one lucky guy to have me."

Sasuke snorted.

"You're lucky I agree." He said and then got off the bed. "Take a shower with me."

"Roger." Neji said, giving Sasuke a playful smirk, before getting up. He was glad it was going a little better with them right now.

* * *

**A/N: Seems like they are working out after all. Is everything going to end smoothly? What about Itachi and Akatsuki? What will Madara say? And will the Konoha villagers accept Itachi in their middle again?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

About a week later, Sasuke and some other important ninja's were sitting in the meeting room. There had been something about Akatsuki and councils and other country's, but Sasuke had barely paid attention. He was wondering if Tsunade, who was talking, would bring up Itachi. She had said she would, but so far, everyone who knew had to keep it hidden. The meeting was almost over and Sasuke tapped his fingers on the wooden table, until Tsunade stopped talking and then started again.

"Then last, there is someone I want to welcome back to the village." She said and she pointed to a door.

Shizune quickly opened the door and went out through it, before returning again. After her, Itachi came walking into the room, wearing his unemotional mask once again. But everyone could tell he didn't feel comfortable. Which was logical. Almost everyone had to stop himself from attacking Itachi. Only Danzo was sitting stiff.

"Uchiha Itachi has returned and I assure you, he is not here to mean harm." Tsunade said and she summed up what had happened, not caring that people from the council or Danzo were in the room. Sasuke felt himself becoming angry just hearing it.

"I trust all of you to respect Itachi the same way I do." Tsunade said, at the end of her accusing words against the council.

The council was eying both Tsunade as Itachi now, as was Danzo. The silence was pressing. Itachi kept silent.

"Did he come back out of himself?" Someone suddenly asked, and when they turned around, they saw Kurenai had spoken.

"He hasn't actually. Me and Sasuke here had to force him to stay as well." Tsunade said, knowing her shinobi would not trust Itachi if he had just come marching back into the city.

"And what are his arguments to not stay here?" Kurenai asked.

"I think he can answer those the best himself." Tsunade said as she urged Itachi to come closer. Sasuke gave him a reassuring nod.

Itachi sighed. He hadn't wanted to talk.

"It's dangerous for the city to stay here." He then said. "Akatsuki's leader is out on war with Konoha. I might be the only one to stop him. Plus, if I stay here, Akatsuki will attack the city immediately to try to get me back."

"But!" Tsunade said, as she saw Asuma wanted to say something. "We can be prepared now for Akatsuki's attack, knowing exactly what those men have in store for us."

"They will get in, no matter how good you guard the city." Itachi said, as he shook his head.

"We've had this conversation before and there is nothing you could do to prevent it." Tsunade said. "In our next meeting, in two days, Itachi will discuss the different ninja in Akatsuki and what their techniques are. That way, we will be as prepared as we can be."

Itachi sighed, a little annoyed, as he rubbed one of his temples. Tsunade already wanted him to lead meetings? He could've known she would use him as good as possible right now.

"So... how high can he be placed?" Kurenai asked, still not trusting everything completely. "Chuunin perhaps?"

"I'm sure he can be at least jounin." Tsunade said. "Of course he is more advanced then our ANBU, but he will have to settle for a little less."

"Can't you give him some kind of test?" Asuma asked, siding with Kurenai.

Danzo didn't look happy when he heard of the ANBU.

"Yes, a test would be nice." Kurenai said, as she studied the Hokage. She had a feeling that Tsunade had more ideas for Itachi. "Although, you fought him, right?"

"I did." Tsunade said. "I think we should send Itachi on a minor mission, with some skilled shinobi. See how he does, fighting for Konoha." She knew that she could not get the rest to trust Itachi as easily as it had gone with herself and Sasuke.

"And what if it's a trap and he'll kill us hm." Someone from the back said.

"I'll send Sasuke with him, I'm sure he won't let Itachi betray him twice." Tsunade simply said and Sasuke looked at her. What the hell?

"And what if he gets killed?" The same man asked.

"The people who guard his cell can be killed too." Kurenai suddenly snapped to the back. "The only way to find out is send him on a mission for Konoha. Stop doubting Tsunade-sama."

"Thank you Kurenai." Tsunade said, giving her a nod. "Now, I think sending Itachi on a mission will do. Itachi can take whoever he likes, I will tell him the details later. Sasuke will join and in two days we shall meet again, getting the details about Akatsuki. Everyone will be there."

People in the room were agreeing and nodding.

"Are there any questions left?" Shizune asked.

As no one answered or asked questions, Tsunade nodded.

"Then this is the end of our meeting. I thank you all for coming, and good luck with the rest of your days." She said. Sasuke got up and walked to Itachi.

"So we're going on a mission." He said.

Itachi looked at Sasuke now, nodding.

"So it seems." He then said.

"Can I decide with you who comes along?" Sasuke asked as people were leaving the room.

"If you have people to recommend, you can." Itachi said. He then let the slightest hint of a smile coming on his face, and he poked Sasuke on the forehead. "I'm sure you do." He then said, before walking towards Tsunade.

Sasuke rubbed his forehead and then smiled. It had been a long time he had felt those two annoying fingers on his forehead. Far too long.

"Tsunade-sama." Itachi now said as he bowed shortly but respectfully. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course Itachi. And stop being so polite, you make me feel old." Tsunade said.

"..I'm sorry." Itachi said. "I wanted to ask you if you have some advise of who to take with me. Who need to see if I can stay or not, if I can be trusted."

"Well I'd recommend you take Shikamaru, maybe Kakashi and of course Sasuke. Other then that, I suggest you take two others of at least chuunin standard." Tsunade said. "But you will be the leader, so it is your decision."

"And do you already know what kind of mission it's going to be?" Itachi asked.

"You will be assassinating a missing nin." Tsunade said. "He's dangerous and he'll probably have help. So go prepared. Of course I will not worry about the safety of your team, with you around."

"Alright, I take it I will get more information in a few days?" Itachi asked.

"I will send someone to tell you more today." Tsunade said. "Now go, I have more to do." She smirked and made Sasuke and Itachi leave the room.

Itachi nodded, and then left the room. He knew Sasuke would follow him.

And Sasuke did.

"She recommended Shikamaru and Kakashi right?" He asked.

"She did." Itachi said with a nod. "Who is Shikamaru?"

"Guy with a really high ponytail that stands up straight and a lazy expression." Sasuke said. "He was in my class. First to become chuunin, because he was smart."

"Ah." Itachi said. "Can you introduce me to him? I need to go to Kakashi as well."

"I can." Sasuke said. "Can I recommend someone?"

"Of course, who?" Itachi asked, as they walked out of the building.

"Hyuuga Neji." Sasuke answered. It would be nice to not have to be away from Neji on a mission.

"And why do you recommend him?" Itachi asked, sounding interested.

"... Because he's smart and has great techniques." Sasuke said, hoping he would sound believable.

"...Is he your boyfriend?" Itachi asked, frowning at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Itachi in disbelief. How could he have known that?

"..W-well maybe." He said. He had never been taken back like that.

"It's the way you said it." Itachi said as he saw the confusion. "You and I are very alike. I would only recommend my lover in this way too."

"Oh.. do you mind that it's a guy?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't care." Itachi truthfully said.

"OK. Well you never know right." Sasuke said shrugging. "Do you have or had a.. lover?" Sasuke wasn't a fan of the word 'lover' but oh well. He couldn't imagine Itachi with a girlfriend either.

"...I had a lover." Itachi silently said, as they kept on walking.

Sasuke looked at Itachi frowning a little.

"Who..?" He asked.

"You didn't know her." Itachi said. "...She was an Uchiha."

Sasuke let his eyes rest on the floor as they silently walked further. So Itachi even had to kill his own girlfriend.

"I'm sorry.." Sasuke softly said.

Itachi was silent as they resumed their walk.

"...Do you know where I can find Kakashi or Shikamaru?" He then asked.

"Shikamaru is probably on some roof, Kakashi.. I don't know." Sasuke said, shaking his head.

"Can you help me search?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"Sure." He said. "Do you wanna find Kakashi first?"

"That's fine." Itachi said. "I know Kakashi."

"From ANBU?" Sasuke asked, knowing both of them had been ANBU members once. They now set off looking for Kakashi.

"Yeah." Itachi said, nodding. "He was leading another ANBU team then I did."

"Ah." Sasuke said. "I remember you becoming ANBU. Dad was very proud."

Itachi nodded.

"He was." He said.

They walked a little longer in silence, walking through a busy shopping street. They got odd looks, especially directed towards Itachi, but the Uchiha brothers were only looking for the white haired lazy ninja. They found him after fifteen more minutes, standing in front of a book store, flipping over some kind of advertisement for Jiraiya's new book.

Sasuke and Itachi walked up to him.

"Kakashi." Sasuke said, making Kakashi turn around to them, that perverted look on his face. But it quickly dropped when he saw Itachi.

"So, the rumors were true." He said.

"Kakashi." Itachi said, giving Kakashi a nod. It was a little uncomfortable. The last time they had seen each other, Itachi had tortured Kakashi for a few days with Tsukuyomi.

"Well well well, that I lived to see the day you and Sasuke could stand next to each other again." Kakashi said. "So what are you here for? I'm sure you didn't stop by to chat."

"I'm living in Konoha again." Itachi answered. "Tsunade forced me to stay here."

"Good. That woman forces people to do a lot of stuff." Kakashi said. "Now what do you need from me?" He knew Itachi wanted something, otherwise he hadn't looked for him.

"To prove I'm trust worthy and to see my level, there's a mission." Itachi said. "I need to take some people with me who can watch my actions closely."

Kakashi looked interested now.

"Well I'd be glad to join you." He said, knowing Itachi wanted him to come along. "Who else is coming?"

"Thank you." Itachi said, bowing his head once. "Sasuke is coming and he recommended Hyuuga Neji. I also heard Nara Shikamaru might be a good one to take with us."

"Ah yes. Well that will be an interesting mission. Tell me when and I'll be there." Kakashi said, nodding back at Itachi.

"It's in two days." Itachi said. "I think it's best to gather at the gate around four in the morning."

"That is fine with me. I'll be looking forward to it." Kakashi said.

"...I want to apologize for what I did to you some years ago." Itachi said. He didn't look like he really was sorry, but you could hear it in his voice.

"Oh that is fine Itachi. I always knew you weren't a bad guy." Kakashi said.

Itachi frowned a little, but quickly composed himself again.

"Thank you." He then said. "I need to go now, Sasuke and I also have to search for Nara Shikamaru."

"Ok. Good luck and I will see you in two days." Kakashi said and then walked into the shop, his face back to pervert mode.

"It's that I know he's a great ninja." Sasuke said.

Itachi snorted.

"I don't think there is a ninja that is great and shows it off." He said.

"Orochimaru did." Sasuke said. "He liked to show it off a lot."

"Orochimaru is an exception." Itachi said.

"I know." Sasuke said, sub mindedly rubbing the seal in his neck.

Itachi suddenly turned Sasuke around and held him by the shoulders.

"Sasuke." He said, looking at his brother serious. "If you ever feel the seal being activated again, warn me."

Sasuke looked at Itachi with big eyes, not having expected that.

"...Why?" He asked.

"Don't play a fool Sasuke.. he's still in you and you know it." Itachi said.

"Yeah, but what were you gonna do about that?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"I have a way." Itachi said. "I'll show you when the time comes."

"OK.." Sasuke said, still frowning. "Can we look for Shikamaru now?" He felt uncomfortable with the subject that Orochimaru was still somewhere, in his body.

"We can." Itachi said, as he let go of Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and then both of them set off to find Shikamaru, walking over rooftops.

* * *

A few weeks later, Itachi knocked onto the door of the Hokage's office. He and the team he had chosen had finished the mission and were here to deliver their reports and tell the Hokage that they successfully completed the mission.

"Come in!" Tsunade's voice came and the team went inside.

"Oh so you're back? Did everything go well?" Tsunade asked, as she watched Itachi and his team walk inside.

"The criminal is with Ibiki now, and here are our reports." Itachi said as he handed in the report.

Neji looked at Sasuke and gave him a slight smile. The mission had gone incredibly well. Itachi was a great leader, and no one of them got wounded because of his plans.

Tsunade smiled at Itachi and took the report.

"Well I can see it all went well. No wounded, back again two weeks early. I had expected great things from you, but you surprise me." She told Itachi and at that moment, Sasuke smiled back at Neji a little.

"I would like to hear from everyone how it went, having Itachi as your leader." Tsunade added.

"He was a great leader." Neji spoke up. "He knew exactly how to form a plan, based on our abilities, and he figured the plan of the enemy out within a few seconds. It seems Shikamaru got himself a nice rival here."

Shikamaru gave Neji a smirk.

"It is nice to have someone there who actually thinks with you." He said. "Itachi did great, the best leader I ever had for sure."

"That is good to hear." Tsunade said, pleased with the answers.

"It's obvious he has potential, seeing nobody got hurt on a mission this dangerous." Kakashi said.

"I think he really might be suited for ANBU captain." Neji said, nodding to Kakashi.

"There shouldn't have been any doubt about that anyway." Sasuke said.

"Well Itachi, what do you think?" Tsunade asked.

"I would love to be part of ANBU again, Hokage-sama." Itachi said, bowing his head in thanking. "But I don't know if Danzo-sama would approve."

"Oh Danzo has no say in this." Tsunade said. "From now on you are ANBU. That, and I think I will train you myself. Not that I have much to teach you." She smirked at Itachi.

"Why do you want to train me?" Itachi asked. What was the use in getting even stronger?

"Well you all know I need someone to take my place at some point. And even though I look so young, I'm not." Tsunade answered.

A silence got over the room right now, as Itachi looked at Tsunade with a look of disbelief on his face. She was thinking of him becoming Hokage? Was this for real? Why would she pick him out of all people?

"..You mean.. you want Itachi to become Hokage?" Sasuke asked.

"I do. You all just said it yourself, I don't see anyone else who can lead a team and have no one wounded. He would be good for Konoha."

"No offends Tsunade-sama, but it's not smart to want someone to become Hokage with a past like I do." Itachi said. "There will be a lot of protest."

"There was a lot of protest when I became Hokage as well." Tsunade said. "You have proven yourself worthy more then once Itachi."

"What about Uzumaki Naruto?" Neji asked now. Everyone knew Naruto had gotten incredibly strong as well.

"Yes he does have the mentality to become Hokage. Sadly enough for him, he doesn't have the brains. He would slack off and focus more on the people then all the paperwork it involves." Tsunade said. Everyone in here silently agreed to what Tsunade was saying, except for Itachi himself. They all thought Itachi would be a great Hokage.

"Come on Itachi, it's an honor to be asked to become Hokage when Tsunade is done." Sasuke said.

"I know it is." Itachi replied. He thought for a little while longer, before thanking Tsunade for this opportunity and bowing again.

"Now stop being so polite. I expect you here tomorrow morning. Now all of you, get out of my office." Tsunade said smiling.

Everyone left the room now, Itachi, Sasuke and Neji heading towards the Uchiha estate.

"Jeez Itachi, you really know how to come back." Sasuke said smirking, hitting Itachi on the shoulder.

"I still don't know what to say about it." Itachi said, still shocked.

"Will you be OK on your own?" Sasuke asked, as they had reached both houses.

"Of course I will be." Itachi said, nodding. "I'm going to clean up some stuff."

"If you need me, then come to me, alright?" He added.

"Don't worry about me. I'll see you soon." Sasuke said, and Neji and him walked back to their place.

Neji waved to Itachi and then walked with Sasuke.

"Well that was absurd." He then said. "Who would have ever thought your brother would become Hokage?"

"No one." Sasuke said. He opened the door to their house now. "I think it will be good for him. You know, to forgive himself."

"He really has a tough time with that, doesn't he?" Neji asked, as he walked in.

"He does." Sasuke said. "But he shouldn't. He'll get to the point he realizes what he has done was good."

Neji nodded.

"He'll probably be fine." He then said, while he walked to the kitchen.

Sasuke nodded back.

"Don't tell me the first thing you wanna do is cook." He said, following Neji.

"What, I'm hungry." Neji said, smirking a little. "What do you want to do then?"

"Celebrate we're back." Sasuke said smirking as he wrapped his arms around Neji.

"What did you have in mind?" Neji asked as he put his hands onto Sasuke's chest, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while as if he was stupid.

"What do you think I have in mind?" He then said.

Neji snorted.

"Was the flirting tone in my voice so not obvious?" He asked.

"Yes." Sasuke said and then grabbed Neji by the hair, forcing him forward and then kissed his lips.

Neji let out a moan, pleased by Sasuke's behavior, and kissed back. Now that they had had sex, it was so easy to do things like this. And it was so good.

Sasuke pushed Neji against the sink, resting his hands on it so that Neji had nowhere to go. He started kissing a little rougher.

Neji put his arms around Sasuke's neck and started stroking through his hair. He nibbled onto Sasuke's bottom lip when they broke apart for air for one moment, before letting Sasuke's tongue in again.

Sasuke's hand roamed over Neji's body now, and then slid Neji's shirt off, so it was hanging on his waist. He grabbed Neji tightly, digging his fingers in Neji's back.

Neji let out a moan when Sasuke did that, and he moved his hands over Sasuke's shoulder, pulling off the white shirt Sasuke was wearing. He also loosened his belt.

Sasuke groaned at this and then quickly pushed down Neji's pants. There was no way Neji was gonna have him naked first. He then pressed his body against Neji, kissing him passionately.

Neji snorted. Now he only had his boxers and sandals on, but also the traditional black Hyuuga cloth which he wrapped around his hips. He looked ridiculous like this. Neji tried to push down Sasuke's pants as well, but it was hard, because they were pressed onto each other like this.

Sasuke pulled back a little, as he let the cloth slide down from Neji's hips and let Neji pull down his pants as well. Once those two garments were out of the way, he pressed their bodies together again and let his hands roam into Neji's boxer, rubbing his ass cheeks.

Neji moaned as he moved his hands over Sasuke's chest and then rubbed over Sasuke's nipples with his fingers, making them hard. He also pinched them a little.

Sasuke finally let out a moan now, not having expected that from his Hyuuga. He pushed Neji more and more against the sink, wanting to feel more of that body on his.

Neji kissed Sasuke roughly, while he felt like Sasuke was pinching his ass as hard as he could. He was being choked between Sasuke and the sink, forcing him to lean back a little and support himself with one hand. It didn't stop him from using the other hand to pinch into Sasuke's nipple really hard. That would show him.

Sasuke groaned and gave Neji a painful pinch in his ass in return. He pulled Neji back against his body, but made sure Neji would not choke anymore. He then pushed down Neji's boxer.

Neji groaned, and pushed up one leg to get rid of his sandal, and did the same to his other. He turned them both around so Sasuke was against the sink, and he kissed Sasuke roughly. He would fight back.

Sasuke wasn't very pleased with Neji's sudden change. He kicked off his own sandals and then grabbed Neji by the waist. He turned them around again and then pulled Neji up, sitting him down on the sink. He stood between Neji's legs and pulled him close, all the while kissing him.

Neji pulled Sasuke even closer, so that Sasuke was forced to lean forwards, and pushed down Sasuke's boxer. He then leaned down a little after breaking the kiss, so he could pinch Sasuke's ass firmly, which he did.

"S-stop that." Sasuke groaned as he grabbed Neji's legs and pulled him closer, making Neji have to sit up from the sudden movement. He then started licking his neck.

Neji smirked, as he stretched his neck a little.

"I'm not weak, if you think that." He then said. As if to prove his point, he turned his head and placed his lips on Sasuke's neck instead. And he made a hickey.

Sasuke quickly pushed Neji away once he figured out what he was doing. Sadly enough, it was too late. As punishment he kissed Neji roughly, before pushing Neji's on his back. He started to lick Neji's upper legs.

Neji moaned as Sasuke's tongue came into contact with his bare skin. It made his skin tingle. He let Sasuke do this for a while, before sitting up and giving Sasuke a hard push. Within seconds, Sasuke was on the ground with Neji on top. Neji kissed Sasuke again, while feeling him up roughly.

Sasuke groaned, not only from Neji's roughness, but having hit the floor pretty hard. He then pushed Neji over and sat on top of Neji, moaning as he felt their cocks pressing together. He bend down and kissed Neji roughly, sticking his tongue almost in Neji's throat.

Neji groaned, as he had to stop himself from making choking sounds. He put his arms around Sasuke's back, roughly feeling him up again. He didn't doubt to touch Sasuke's ass again.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's hands quickly and pushed them above his head. He then moved off of Neji, and placed Neji's legs around his waist. He couldn't do anything though, since there was no lubricant in the middle of the kitchen.

Neji moaned now, as they were still kissing really roughly. So Sasuke didn't like him touching his ass hm?

Sasuke groaned, but then suddenly pulled Neji with him and grabbed his belt. He pushed Neji to the ground again and then turned him around. He bound Neji's hands up on his back and then got up and ran to the bedroom.

Neji frowned.

"What are you doing?" He snapped to Sasuke who was running away. He sat up and tugged on the belt holding his hands together. He wondered what Sasuke was doing.

Sasuke came back a little later with some lubricant and a condom. He also had brought some eatable massage oil. As he sat down on top of Neji, pushing him down again, he smirked at Neji, putting the stuff down.

"I needed some other stuff." He said.

"Massaging oil?" Neji asked, surprised. "That's a nice surprise. You're going to spoil me?"

"And myself as well." Sasuke said as he showed Neji the tag that was on the bottle. "I won't just be using my hands." He now opened the lid and poured the oil on Neji's chest.

Neji softly moaned as the cold substance went over his body, dripping down on his neck but also towards his crouch.

Sasuke licked his lips and then massaged Neji's chest, feeling the oil on Neji's body. He leaned over Neji and started kissing him again, picking up where they left off.

Neji moaned as he kissed Sasuke as well. Sasuke massaging him felt so good, he really knew how to use his hands. And there Neji had thought he would be the one who would be best with using his hands, and massaging the right muscles.

Sasuke massaged Neji's arms now too and then his hands, hoping it would make Neji relax. As he was doing that, he moved down and started to lick his chest.

Neji pushed his head back, moaning. He pushed his chest forwards, so Sasuke could reach it better.

Sasuke made firm licks, sometimes nibbling on Neji's nipples, then proceeded again. After having done that for a while, he let go of Neji's hands and sat up. He grabbed the bottle again and smirked, then gently poured it on Neji's cock.

Neji groaned, as he spread his legs a little bit. He knew Sasuke didn't just do this to have an excuse to lick his whole body. He probably liked the sight of him covered with whatever, helpless to do anything about it. Almost his whole body was covered in the stuff now.

Sasuke licked his lips again and then started massaging Neji's cock. It was different from a handjob and Sasuke was sure Neji would like this.

Neji moaned as he felt his cock slowly harden. Sasuke was playing with him. And he couldn't say he really minded it. It felt very, very good.

Sasuke started to use both his hands now to massage Neji's cock. He rolled his hands over it as if it was nothing, but before Neji could fully enjoy it, he started to lick as well.

Neji arched his back now, letting out a very un-Hyuuga like groan.

"..S-Sasuke, you're great." He breathed.

"I know." Sasuke said in between his licks. He nipped at the tip of Neji's cock for a while, before he took the entire length in his mouth and let his tongue lick up the oil. He started moving his head up and down.

Neji moaned loudly once more, tossing his head back in pleasure. When Sasuke had given him a blowjob for a while, he was fully hard. Sasuke really was a pro in this.

Sasuke noticed Neji was hard now and then pulled back. He started licking down Neji's shaft and then turned Neji around, exposing his ass. He licked Neji's entrance, whilst massaging his hips heavily. Neji bit his lip to not scream out in pleasure. He instead spread his legs a little more, to give Sasuke better access.

Sasuke now grabbed the bottle of massaging oil again and started squeezing it just above Neji's entrance. It trickled down and as it moved over Neji's entrance, he licked it up. He repeated this, letting the massage oil sometimes trickling down even more, so he could give longer licks.

Neji whimpered as he felt the oil going into his body, over his entrance, onto his balls, trickling down his legs.

"I almost c-can't believe that you're doing t-that.." He gasped.

"Just enjoy it." Sasuke said and then licked once again, firm this time. As he continued for a while, he felt Neji was ready for more. And so was he. He grabbed the lubricant and put some of it on and into Neji's entrance.

Neji turned his head a little, looking at what Sasuke was doing. He was once again blushing fiercely.

"..You d-don't want me to excite you further first?" He then asked.

"Seeing you moan and turned on is enough for me." Sasuke answered smirking. He then pushed two fingers in Neji's ass and coated his own member with lubricant as well.

Neji bit his lip now, closing his eyes while moaning. He really didn't like the fingers.

Sasuke made quick work of preparing Neji, scissoring his fingers and adding another one. When he thought Neji was ready, he removed them again. He positioned himself in front of Neji's entrance.

"You ready." Sasuke asked, a slight pant evident in his voice.

"Y-yeah.." Neji said, almost whimpering.

Sasuke groaned and then pushed into Neji. Neji really did feel so good. Sasuke let him adjust, before he started moving his hips, pushing in and out of Neji.

Neji groaned, while resting his forehead on the cold floor. He knew his entrance was still incredibly tight, so it had to be stretched a little. He was waiting for the pleasure to come.

Sasuke wasn't gonna waste any time as he started thrusting harder, and not long after, slammed into Neji, aiming for the spot he had found the time before.

Neji let out about three displeased moans, before the pleasure finally filled his body and he let out a soft scream. Somewhere in between you could vaguely hear Sasuke's name being called.

Sasuke was motivated to hit the same spot over and over, wanting Neji to moan and scream his name some more. He himself started groaning and panting, digging nails in Neji's hips and slamming hard into, and against Neji's ass.

Neji tried to keep silent, but he let out a soft scream every time Sasuke hit his prostate hard. It was a lot rougher then the other time. He knew Sasuke had been extra careful back then because he had been a virgin. He could expect more of him now.

As Sasuke let out a loud moan he pulled Neji's legs up, making them leave the floor. He moved Neji's body in the opposite direction as his own, creating more and more friction.

Neji let out a whimper as he was moved over the floor every time Sasuke pulled him onto his cock and back, and his face was being rubbed against the floor hard. It made his cock painfully hard.

Sasuke watched Neji and listened to him, making himself more and more excited. He started moving heavier, losing control and just thrusting deeper and wilder into Neji. He wanted to feel it all.

Neji thought he was going crazy. Sasuke's speed was insane, his spot was being hit a few times in a second, Sasuke's cock never left his ass, it was going in deeper and deeper.

Sasuke moaned and then suddenly pulled Neji back, sitting down himself and pulling Neji on top of him. It would allow him to go even deeper and Sasuke never lost his speed, accuracy or strength with which he thrusted into Neji. He pulled Neji down on his cock now as well.

Neji pushed his head back again, while he kept letting out hard moans and screams. He was coming close again.

"..C-coming.." He moaned, although he knew Sasuke probably had to go on a lot longer then him.

Sasuke groaned. He was far from done but Neji had to come first. He slammed Neji down on his cock now, as his own hips thrusted forward, making him move all the way into Neji, hitting Neji's spot head on and harder then before.

Neji let out a yelp when Sasuke hit his point really hard and felt like something snapped in his body. He then had his release, while moaning Sasuke's name loudly.

Sasuke pulled Neji close, still keeping up the same pace and started kissing Neji's neck. While Neji had his release, he turned Neji around, his cock still inside of Neji, and moaned from the new found friction.

Neji let out a slight whimper at this, and then looked at Sasuke, heavily panting from his release.

Sasuke though, was far from done as he pushed Neji back and started thrusting again. In time with his thrusts he stroke Neji's cock, squeezing tightly.

Neji wanted to grab Sasuke's hand to stop him, but then got reminded of it that his hands were tied behind his back. He bit his lip as he felt Sasuke touching his cock.

Sasuke squeezed Neji's balls as he kept thrusting. He was panting heavily now, a frown on his face from loss of focus and control. Sasuke pulled Neji's ass more and more in his lap, to sink in deeper.

Neji let out a scream as he suddenly felt like Sasuke was shooting deeper inside of him, as if something had ripped. God this was heavy.

Sasuke continued for a while again, then turned Neji around once more, putting him on his knees. He sat down on his knees as well and continued pounding into Neji and stroking his cock, equally rough.

Neji was once again laying face down on the ground. It was still exciting, but for some kind of reason he wasn't getting a hard on anymore. Perhaps because he had the feeling that Sasuke was getting close now.

Sasuke moaned loudly now. Just looking at Neji made him lose control. He kept pounding, until he finally had his release as well, slowing down as he came inside of Neji.

Neji was panting softly as he looked at Sasuke, looking tired. Sasuke coming inside of him was a good feeling. He would never admit it, but he loved the feeling of Sasuke's organ shooting.. sperm inside of him. It was like it was soothing the roughness from before.

It took all of Sasuke's strength to push away from Neji and collapse on the floor next to him. He looked at Neji, panting heavily and still giving out soft moans. That had been intense.

Neji moaned a little now Sasuke had let go of his ass finally, he slumped down onto the ground. He felt liquid dripping out of his body, and feeling the tingling in his behind, it was not only sperm coming out.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while and then sat up. He saw the red liquid coming out of Neji's butt and he felt a rush of guilt wash over him.

"You're bleeding." He said.

"..I know.." Neji groaned. He could feel it too.

"..I'm sorry." Sasuke said, getting up and getting a towel from the bathroom. When he came back, he started to wipe the blood away.

"Don't worry about it." Neji said, as he struggled to sit up. Which was a lot more difficult then he expected.

"Don't sit up." Sasuke said as he softly pushed Neji down. He pushed the towel against Neji's entrance and then undid his belt from Neji's hands.

Neji used his hands immediately to support himself.

"Sit down on the towel." Sasuke said as he helped Neji lean back. "I was too rough." He sighed.

Neji moved himself onto the towel now .

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He said.

"You're obviously not fine." Sasuke snapped. He walked to the bedroom again and came back with Neji's bathrobe. He threw it over Neji's shoulders.

"Why are you snapping now?" Neji asked, frowning.

"Because I'm mad that I hurt you." Sasuke snapped again.

Neji sighed.

"Act normal." He then said. "And carry me to the bedroom."

"Fine." Sasuke said as he picked Neji up and carried him to the bedroom, gently putting him down on the bed.

"Thanks." Neji said, as he laid down a little more comfortable. "It's fine, like I said before, we've hurt each other more often."

"It shouldn't happen during things like this." Sasuke said annoyed as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Well I had my pleasure and you did as well." Neji said.

"Yeah well still." Sasuke said and then sighed. "I'm tired."

"Let's sleep then." Neji said, as he put the covers up to let Sasuke in the bed as well.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while and then laid down in bed as well. He turned to look at Neji and then smiled a little.

"You're too good for me." He said.

"And what do you base that on?" Neji asked.

"On that you accept way too many things I do. You should really stop that." Sasuke said.

"Like?" Neji asked, pulling up an eyebrow.

"Like this. Like me being angry over nothing." Sasuke said. "That kind of stuff. You know what I mean."

"It has no use to go in against you, and I know it's over in ten minutes." Neji said, shrugging. "I don't care. As long as you're not screaming."

"I do that too." Sasuke said.

"I know, that's something I don't like." Neji said. "I always say something of that then. Or I ignore you."

"Well that's what I mean. You put up with me." Sasuke said.

"So? Do you mind?" Neji asked while he looked at Sasuke.

"No, jeez." Sasuke said, annoyed now. "I appreciate that OK."

"Easy." Neji said, laughing a little.

"Fine." Sasuke said and then laid down on his back.

Neji snorted, and then rolled on top of Sasuke, giving Sasuke a kiss on the nose.

"Now don't be so grumpy." He then said.

Sasuke was silent for a while, but then smiled slightly. He wrapped his hands around Neji.

"You should watch it, you're bleeding." He said.

"I don't care." Neji said, shrugging, as he started giving Sasuke butterfly kisses all over his face.

"Well I do." Sasuke said, but couldn't suppress a hum from the kisses Neji gave him.

"I don't feel like laying in bed still all the time." Neji said, shrugging. And then gave Sasuke soft kisses in his neck.

Sasuke let out a soft moan now, but then grabbed Neji and put him down on the bed again.

"You should be more careful Neji." Sasuke said.

Neji sighed.

"I'm fine Sasuke." He then said.

"You're 'bleeding'." Sasuke said, then kissed Neji's face twice in return to what Neji had done before. It felt awkward, but good as well.

"So?" Neji asked. "We bleed more often."

"Not there." Sasuke said. "But fine, if you wanna continue bleeding." He rolled away from Neji now.

"Well do you know how to make it stop from bleeding then?" Neji asked.

"Keeping still." Sasuke said, sounding annoyed. He was actually still just feeling guilty.

"Oh shut up and go make me some tea." Neji sighed.

"You are disgusted with my tea." Sasuke said.

"I'm not." Neji said. "Only with the strawberry one."

"Fine then." Sasuke said and got up. A little later, he came back with a cup of tea and gave it to Neji, then sat down with his back towards him.

Neji sipped his tea quietly, having put the towel under his butt so the wound could ease down.

Sasuke laid down with a groan now and then looked at Neji, his eyebrows furrowed.

Neji looked at Sasuke now.

"What." He then said.

"Nothing." Sasuke said, looking away. It was just so annoying he got pissed like this all the time.

Neji looked at Sasuke now, and then hit Sasuke's nose with his finger, smirking a little.

Sasuke grabbed his nose and then rubbed it, looking at Neji frowning.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Stop whining." Neji said.

"I'm not whining." Sasuke said, rolled on his side and then stared at Neji.

"You are." Neji said, as he let his hand go through Sasuke's hair, while he kept on drinking his tea.

"I just get angry fast." Sasuke said and then sat up straight, moving closer to Neji.

"I know." Neji said.

"I know you know." Sasuke said and put his hand on Neji's now.

Neji smiled to himself.

"Shh." He then said. It really had no use for them to talk now.

Sasuke kept silent now as he intertwined their fingers slightly and listened to Neji breathing. It calmed him down.

Neji closed his eyes while enjoying his tea.

They stayed like that for a long time and Sasuke was glad he could share these moments with Neji. He wouldn't wanted anyone else to see this side of him.

* * *

**A/N: There isn't really something useful to put down here now.. so yeah. XD Enjoy the upcoming chapters and I hope you enjoyed this one too! I hope you're still with us.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Dracoslover: Thanks so much for your review! I was all depressive because NO ONE reviewed for the story this time, even if we uploaded 2 chapters instead of one, and then there was your comment! You made my day! Here is your update luv, enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

Itachi jumped out of the way, landing on his hands and feet. He had barely missed Tsunade's fist. Tsunade really was a tough opponent. She was testing him at the moment. Just when he was about to cast an illusion onto her, they were stopped by a voice.

"Uchiha Itachi, I have a letter for you." A messenger said to Itachi, who stopped training.

"Is it urgent?" He then asked.

Tsunade stopped now and then stood next to Itachi.

"Oh just take it, we could use a break." She said and wiped some sweat of her forehead. The messenger handed Itachi the letter, before leaving.

Itachi opened the letter and started reading it.

_'Itachi, we require you to come to the hide-out as soon as possible, alone. If you take someone with you we'll be sure to make you regret it. You'd better not try anything, we have your brother.'_

Itachi was silent as he stared at the letter. He knew Akatsuki would try to get him back, but he honestly didn't expect them to do this.

Tsunade drank some water and then looked at Itachi staring.

"So what does it say?" She asked, frowning when he was staring even longer.

Itachi just dropped the letter now and left the room. He had to get Sasuke back. He didn't even think anymore as he felt himself becoming angry. How dare they?

Tsunade quickly picked up the letter and read it. She then followed Itachi.

"You are not going there alone Itachi." She said stern.

"I don't want to risk anything." Itachi said as he kept on walking. Tsunade really couldn't stop him from this one.

"What will you do, trade yourself? What do you earn with that?" Tsunade asked, hoping to change Itachi's mind.

"Sasuke's safety." Itachi said. He was walking out of the building now.

"Sasuke is safe there as well, they won't kill him." Tsunade said, although she knew she could not stop Itachi.

"Oh trust me, they will." Itachi said.

"Fine. Then go." Tsunade said. "But you get your ass back here alive or I will kill you myself."

Itachi gave Tsunade a quick nod as he went off to the Uchiha estate to get his stuff. He had to safe Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he woke up. He felt he had a headache and noticed something was keeping his chakra down. For a second, he had no idea what had happened, but then remembered. He had been attacked by Akatsuki and after a tough fight had been knocked out. He felt his hands and legs were tied as well. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and came eye to eye with the entire group of Akatsuki. He tried to activate his sharingan but nothing happened. He was just too weak.

"...Let me go." Sasuke hissed almost immediately after.

"You know as well as we do that that's not going to happen." One of the Akatsuki members said. He was dressed in the traditional Akatsuki cloak and on his hands were black gloves. In front of his face was an orange mask. But like any Uchiha would notice, there was a hole in the mask and you could clearly see a fierce red Sharingan eye looking at Sasuke.

"What the hell do you need me for?" Sasuke snapped. He could pretty much guess who this man was. Itachi had told him Madara was alive. It had to be him.

"You're our hostage." A big blue haired man said, who Sasuke knew as Kisame. "You could guess what for."

"You won't get Itachi back." Sasuke snapped, trying to get loose. He knew it was useless.

"But we miss Itachi un." A blonde said and smirked broadly at Sasuke.

"Cut it with the bullshit, we need him in our team." The black side of Zetsu said.

"And we love him of course." The white side said.

"Oh shut up." The black side snapped.

Sasuke glared at the plantlike man. What the hell was his problem?

"He won't come back." Sasuke hissed. If Itachi would have to go back to Akatsuki because of him, he would never forgive himself.

"We'll see about that one, I know how much Itachi cares about you." Kisame said.

Sasuke suddenly felt the urge to kick that fish in the face. Sadly, his legs were still tied.

"He's not stupid." Sasuke snapped. He would not give in to these guys.

"We know he's not stupid." Uchiha Madara said. "That's why he will come. He knows we'll seriously hurt you if he won't."

"I will not let him go back to you." Sasuke snapped, giving the man a glare. To think that this bastard was his ancestor.

"Once Itachi's back, I won't let him go un." Deidara, the blonde, said.

"How do we have to see that, you blonde fucker?" Hidan asked as he pulled up an eyebrow.

Deidara kicked Hidan against the head now.

"Stop calling me that un!" He snapped. Sasuke couldn't help but think the guy had a temper. But he wondered what the hell the guy meant with that as well.

"What, you're blonde and you are a fucker!" Hidan yelled, about to attack Deidara, before Madara interrupted.

"Now stop fighting." He said. "We wouldn't want our guest to be hurt right now."

Sasuke just glared at Madara now, choosing to keep his mouth shut.

"I wouldn't mind seeing him get hurt." Another man, Pein, said.

"Just calm down all of you." Kisame said, annoyed.

"You're one to talk un." Deidara said, still annoyed as well. Sasuke seriously started to reconsider what he thought about Akatsuki. They might be a bunch of tough shinobi, but they were all morons.

"Yeah, shut up fucking moron, before I turn you into shark fin soup!" Hidan yelled. Before a fight could break loose, the door was slammed open and Itachi was standing in the doorway, looking furious.

Sasuke looked at his brother.

"You moron, get the hell away from here!" He yelled.

"Itachi un!" Deidara said, raising his hands as if cheering.

"Hello Itachi. Good of you to come back." Madara said as he looked at Itachi.

"Let him go." Itachi said, looking at Madara. His voice was calm but you could hear that he was stopping himself from attacking them all. He didn't attack though. First, they were having a hold on Sasuke, and second, he wouldn't be able to take on the whole team on his own.

"What the hell, why are you so glad he's back?" Hidan asked Deidara now, frowning.

Deidara hit Hidan now.

"Shut up un!" He yelled.

"Oh you know we can't do that. You need to first come back to us. Then we will let your precious little brother go." Madara said.

"What makes you think I will stay once I agree on this?" Itachi asked, as he took a step closer and the door closed with a bang.

In the background, Hidan was starting a bitch fight with Deidara.

"Hidan, Deidara, leave your catfight till later." Madara said calmly. "You will stay, because you know the consequences if you don't."

"Attacking Konoha." Itachi said, as he nodded to Madara.

"Exactly." Madara said. "It is your choice. You can loose your own freedom or you can loose you brother and Konoha."

"Well we already know the fucker's answer, you want me to lock him up for now?" Hidan asked, unnaturally eagerly smirking while holding the keys of one of their cells up.

"Idiot." The black part of Zetsu said. "If they're even going to prevent him from going anywhere it would be with the rope they used on his brother and a blind cloth. You're stupid."

"Stop calling everyone a fucker un." Deidara said. "If he agrees, we don't need to lock him away."

"I want the answer from Itachi, so everyone shut your mouths." Madara said and then looked at Itachi.

"I'll join you again." Itachi said. "Now let Sasuke go." Almost everyone smirked right now. Kisame walked towards Sasuke to free him, and Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu grabbed Itachi to make sure he wouldn't leave together with Sasuke. They forced him down onto a chair and bound him tightly to it.

"Someone got a blindfold?" Zetsu's white side asked.

Sasuke clenched his fists as he saw the Akatsuki members holding Itachi. He couldn't wait to be free and kicking the living daylight out of them. There was no way he would leave Itachi behind. Deidara sighed now and gave Zetsu a blindfold.

Zetsu grabbed it and covered Itachi's eyes. Hidan then grabbed a knife and smirked at Sasuke, while Kisame freed said person.

"Now go." He said to Sasuke, while he yanked Itachi's head back by his hair and pushed the knife against his throat.

"Have a safe journey." The white side of Zetsu said, and then received a kick from Kakuzu.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, but feeling his chakra had not yet returned, he decided it was best to go now and attack once it had returned. But there was no way he would leave Itachi behind for good. Sasuke made his way away from Akatsuki now, not saying a word.

"This has no use." Itachi told the other Akatsuki members, while he was listening to Sasuke leaving.

"And why not?" Madara asked, amused by the way the two other Uchiha's were acting.

Itachi made sure he knew Sasuke was gone and then smirked a little.

"We were expecting an attack from you any way." He then said.

"Oh I know you were." Madara said.

"What does that have to do with anything un?" Deidara asked confused.

"It means he can just leave when he's on one of our missions, dork." Hidan snapped to Deidara. "Sjeez, you're stupid."

"Shut up!" Deidara yelled, once again hitting Hidan against the head.

"You know very well we will find Sasuke and kill him if you don't do as we say." Madara said to Itachi.

"I think finding him won't be a difficult job." Kisame suddenly said, as he looked outside. "He's running towards us again." Hidan laughed now.

"Poor kid." He then said. "Not able to leave his brother behind." Itachi didn't react, but felt angry because of the way Hidan had said that.

Sasuke was indeed running back to them, performing seals already. Madara looked at it, then at his team.

"You can go play with him now." He said and immediately almost all of them smirked.

Hidan smirked.

"Right." He then said, before letting out a maniacal laugh and running off, towards Sasuke. Within a second, Kakuzu followed him.

"Let them come back." Itachi said, as he started struggling. Sasuke wouldn't be able to take them on on his own. They would all win from Sasuke.

Kisame, Pein and Konan went off as well. Deidara looked at Itachi, then sighed and put up a smirk, before leaving. Sasuke in the mean time, used fire release on Hidan and Kakuzu.

"I won't make them come back." Madara simply said as he watched the battle.

Hidan just went through it, laughing and meanwhile crying out in pain, while Kakuzu was calling up one of his other hearts, the one that contained the power of wind. He led the fire right back at Sasuke, while Kisame jumped down next to Kakuzu and started to make seals for one of his water jutsu's. Itachi was struggling heavily now, not caring that the ropes were cutting his flesh open. He had to save his brother.

Sasuke evaded his own flames and used his fire release once more, hoping to take out Kisame. He then pulled his sword.

"There there Itachi, he's doing ok." Madara said.

It was useless though, as Kakuzu just blew the fire back once again, and at that moment Kisame threw his head back, before pushing it forwards again, and a huge flow of water was raging towards Sasuke. Hidan choose his moment to dive into it and he was approaching Sasuke with an amazing speed, his scythe ready to make Sasuke's blood flow.

Sasuke now used his Chidori Senbon on the water coming towards him in an attempt to hit Kisame. He then had to jump away from Hidan, but before he could land, he was almost bombed by Deidara. He was on his bird and threw some bombs.

Kakuzu was now calling up more of his hearts and used the wind to blow the attack right back to Sasuke, while Kisame was once again forming seals, before calling out his technique: "Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu!" Within a few seconds, some parts of the water started changing form and sharks were racing up to Sasuke to attack him.

"Deidara you moron, don't throw bombs when I'm here, fucker!" Hidan meanwhile screamed at Deidara.

"Shut up, you should get out of the way then!" Deidara yelled, throwing a small bomb at Hidan. He secretly hoped it would make Hidan's head fall off. Sasuke in the mean time started gathering his chidori and ran towards Kisame, evading the water. He screamed as he ran forward, leaving Deidara and Hidan to bicker behind him.

On that moment, Pein stepped forwards and moved his hand to the front, using his Shinra Tensei to simply let Sasuke being flown back towards Hidan and Deidara. Hidan chose this moment to make his scythe ready, and when Sasuke was close enough, he slashed his scythe over Sasuke's back, drawing blood. Laughing insanely again, he jumped back, while one of Kisame's sharks bit down into Sasuke's left leg hard.

Sasuke screamed now as he cut through the shark with his Chidori, Sharp spear and jumped back, panting and groaning. That cut was nasty. And it left him no other choice then to rely on his cursed seal. In no time, he was in his second form and charged at Hidan.

Hidan smirked as he jumped back, relying on the others. Within a second, another shark attacked Sasuke, while Kakuzu's hand shot out and grabbed Sasuke at the throat, holding him in place. Hidan took this moment to jump back to Kakuzu and the rest, while licking off his sword. He started the ritual, while another shark attacked Sasuke and bit down hard into his other leg.

Deidara now went back to the others as well, but decided not to bomb anyone this time. Sasuke grabbed to his throat as he let his chidori current out, making his chidori move all over his body and forcing Kakuzu's hand to let go and threw it away. He then hit the shark away as well, breaking the water with his sword. He used his Habataku chidori, charging at Hidan again. This really took a lot of his chakra, he knew he could not beat this entire gang of Akatsuki members. But he would not give up yet.

Kakuzu seemed to have enough of it and started performing the Earth Grudge Fear. He ripped his Akatsuki cloak off and all of the hearts in his body started to move, to finally rip out of his skin, in three black forms. Hidan was praying to himself, while making a circle with blood. To make sure Hidan was able to perform his ritual, Kisame jumped in front of him and when Sasuke was close enough, he grabbed said person's wrist in an iron grip, while slashing his sword just next to Sasuke's body, taking in the chakra Sasuke was letting out while using his Chidori.

Sasuke groaned and panted loudly now. He was just barely strong enough to pull back, and be out of reach of close combat from the Akatsuki members. He dropped down on one knee and watched closely. All he could do now was try to evade and block any attacks. And what was that Hidan guy doing?

Hidan started laughing maniacally once again, while his skin was changing color.

"You're dead now, little Uchiha." Kisame said, laughing a little.

Meanwhile in the hide-out, Itachi was forming seals with his hand, being talented enough to only need one hand for it.

Madara stopped Itachi though, grabbing his hand tightly.

"Don't you dare." He said and glared at Itachi with one eye.

Sasuke looked at Hidan with big eyes. What was he planning and why was he changing color? This could not be any good.

Hidan smirked at Sasuke now.

"So Uchiha, are you ready for damn painful pain?" He asked, while he was grabbing his stake.

"Ho-ho-ho." Kisame grinned. "The zombie combo once again knows how to deal with ignorant little kids hm." He couldn't stop himself from letting one of his sharks attack Sasuke once more and bit down into his side. Pein and Konan were looking at the scene bored. They obviously wanted it to be over.

Sasuke let out a scream and closed one eye against the pain. It took almost all his strength to cut the shark off and he glared at Hidan. What was he planning?

Hidan now smirked widely, and then jammed the stake right through his leg, moaning in pain and pleasure.

"Aah... it's always so damn good." He sighed.

Sasuke let out another scream now, grabbing to his leg as his head hung forward. He was panting like mad as the blood dripped over his back and legs. He really had nothing left.

'But you do dear Sasuke-kun, I'm still here.' A voice in Sasuke's head meanwhile said. 'I can lend you my power.'

Sasuke's eyes widened now. He swallowed as he heard Orochimaru.

"N-no.." Sasuke groaned and then felt a sharp pain through his seal. He grabbed to it, moaning and panting still, trying to keep Orochimaru away. He should have never used this much of his chakra.

Hidan started laughing insanely as he hit his other leg as well with the stake.

'You want to stay alive right?' The voice in Sasuke's head said again. 'You know what you have to do Sasuke-kun.'

Sasuke coughed up blood now as he tried desperately to keep Orochimaru inside. But as Hidan hit his leg again, he had to give in and removed his hand from his neck. Still trying to fight off Orochimaru, he felt him coming out.

Right on that moment, a huge snake appeared. Itachi meanwhile frowned deeply. He realized Madara wasn't going to let him do any hand seals, and he couldn't use his eye techniques on Madara now. The only thing left now was taijutsu. Within a second he stood, taking the chair with him, and using all his strength to make a backward salto, hitting Madara in the process. As they both fell down onto the ground, the chair crashed down and the ropes slid off his wrists. He jumped up and ripped the cloth off of his eyes, activating his Mangekyou Sharingan. Knowing that fighting against Madara would be useless right now, he activated the Amaterasu the moment he had jumped out on the entrance of the hide out, disabling Madara from leaving. He sprinted towards the other members of Akatsuki.

As Itachi came outside, a bunch of massive snakes had appeared and out of one of them appeared Orochimaru, the same maniac look on his face as always and laughing like he had never laughed before.

"What the hell is this un!" Deidara yelled.

"Orochimaru?" Hidan yelled, frowning deeply as well. All the Akatsuki members took a step back, which Itachi gratefully took as a chance to ran forwards, while activating his Mangekyou sharingan once more. He was making rapid moves with his hands, and called out 'Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!', shooting fire to the other Akatsuki members. While they were busy throwing the flames off, Itachi focused himself on the snakes and Orochimaru, and called up another attack. All of a sudden, there was a creature in front of Itachi, resembling a yamabushi, which was holding a sword in his right hand and in his left hand he was holding a mirror. The terrifying creature didn't hesitate to cut off the heads of a few of the snakes, while moving forward more and more.

Orochimaru just laughed though and then stared at Itachi.

"How nice of you to join." He said. "I've been waiting for this chance! Now I will take over Sasuke-kun's body and then I can kill you!" He told Itachi, coming forward to attack Itachi.

Itachi just shook his head as he let the creature move the sword it was holding, and pierced it right through Orochimaru's body. Itachi groaned a little when his eyes started to bleed and he felt his lungs hurting again. Using Susanoo was tough on his body.

Orochimaru gave out a groan but then just started laughing again. "Do you really think a little cut can stop me!" He yelled, but then felt his body twitch. "..T-the sword of Totsuka? Y-you had it all along?"

Itachi said nothing as he took care of that the sword sucked Orochimaru into another dimension, a world of dreams, before quickly moving forwards, pushing Hidan out of the circle and did a simple water jutsu to make sure the blood was wiped away. He then ran towards Sasuke, tossed him over his shoulder and fled. He knew he didn't stand a chance.

Sasuke, having been almost completely numb, opened his eyes slightly, only to see himself being carried away from screaming Akatsuki members. Not long after he passed out.

* * *

After at least two hours of travelling, an exhausted Itachi arrived at the gates of Konoha. He had coughed up a lot of blood and his lungs were aching worse then ever, but nothing stopped him from travelling as fast as he could. Sasuke was close to death, so his own pain had to wait for a little while. As he arrived at the gates, he saw that there were a few ninja standing there already, including Tsunade.  
Tsunade rushed herself to Itachi and Sasuke, shocked, although she didn't show much of that.

"What happened?" She asked as she quickly took over Sasuke. She then turned to the other ninja's.

"Get two bran cards and call every medical nin in town. We need help." She ordered.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." The other two said and quickly left.

"..S-Sasuke attacked Akatsuki after the *cough* t-trade." Itachi coughed, as blood was trickling down over his lips. "..O-Orochimaru came out, as expected."

"What the hell did you do? You used Susanoo didn't you." Tsunade said and sighed as she put Sasuke down on the floor and started healing. She had to secure him first.

"It w-was the only way to remove *cough* O-Orochimaru." Itachi said, as he held himself up by resting his arm on the city wall.

"So Orochimaru is gone now?" She asked. "And would you sit down already." It was more of an order now.

Itachi nodded before sitting down, groaning a little. He wiped his mouth.

"..W-will Sasuke be o-ok?" He asked.

"He'll be fine." Tsunade said. "I am more concerned about you."

"..S-Sasuke's n-near death.." Itachi groaned, as he looked at his little brother being healed.

"I'm the best medical nin you can want for him. He'll be fine." Tsunade said stern.

Itachi was silent. He knew Tsunade was right and it made him feel relieved. He couldn't help but be concerned though. Not until he could see Sasuke smiling again.

Tsunade focused on Sasuke for a while until he was stable. She knew it wouldn't be long before at least Sakura would be in place so she turned to Itachi.

"Lay down." She said.

Itachi made sure he had checked at least four times if Sasuke was alright, before laying down. Immediately, his lungs started to protest because like this, he got less air, and he started to cough uncontrollably again.

As afraid of blood Tsunade was, she winced, but then started healing Itachi anyway.

"Control yourself." She demanded, although she knew it would be hard.

Itachi took deep breaths, trying to keep the blood in. He knew how big the fear for blood was for Tsunade. The silence in which they both concentrated was soon broken when Sakura ran up to them along with some healers, followed by a noisy Naruto.

"Hokage-sama, we're here!" Sakura called as she quickly hurried towards the side of her master, together with the other healers.

"Heal Sasuke, he's stable but not yet completely out of danger." Tsunade said to Sakura as she continued healing Itachi. "Get two bran cards ready, we need to get Itachi to the hospital."

"What the hell did he do to Sasuke!" Naruto yelled angry. He had heard about Sasuke being hurt from the ninja's that told Sakura and had demanded to come.

Sakura nodded as she rushed over to Sasuke and started healing him further.

"Hai Tsunade-sama, but isn't it better to heal them here first?" Sakura asked, and looked a little alarmed when Itachi couldn't hold his blood in anymore and started coughing again. She then frowned at Naruto.

"Naruto, don't you know anything?" She then asked.

"What are you talking about! Itachi is the enemy!" Naruto beamed, practically jumping up and down.

"We will transport when Itachi is stable as well. But we need more then that. I want you to bring Sasuke to the hospital and then prepare an operation room." Tsunade said, ignoring Naruto.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Sakura said as she quickly put Sasuke on a bran card together with some other ninjas. "Just a question Tsunade-sama... who of them needs to be operated? And shush, Naruto, Itachi's not the enemy at all."

"Itachi does. I am counting on you to make sure Sasuke is fine." Tsunade said, still trying to stabilize Itachi.

"W-what? Since when!" Naruto asked confused.

Itachi coughed some more, and then, all of a sudden, his body became still and he stopped breathing. Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at her master, while she kept on treating Sasuke together with an other medic nin.

Tsunade frowned now and then decided it was gonna be all hands on deck this time. She placed both her hands on Itachi's body and started using her most advanced skills. Itachi's heart stopping right now, was not her biggest problem though. She had to operate if she wanted to save his life.

"Get him on the bran card right now!" Tsunade ordered. She would have to do her healing on the way to the hospital.

At least five medic nin jumped towards Itachi and put him on the bran card, and then started running with it. They knew this was serious. Sakura followed together with the other two medic nin, who were holding Sasuke's bran card. No one bothered to inform Naruto about what on earth was going on in here.

Tsunade kept up with them, healing as they were running to their location. Once there, Tsunade ordered Shizune to make a room ready. They had gone through every possible way to Itachi and it seemed they would just have to try right now.

"Sakura, I want you to go with Sasuke. Once you're done, you come and help me. Understood?" Tsunade said.

"Understood, Hokage-sama." Sakura said, nodding, and then ran out of the room, to heal the youngest Uchiha left.

* * *

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to a white ceiling. He could hear the beeping of a machine next to him, measuring someone's heartbeat. Sasuke slowly turned to the sound and saw his brother, laying in bed. He looked very pale and all sorts of wires were coming out of his body. The heartbeat was also Itachi's. Sasuke only now noticed he himself was artificial respiration and had several wires connected to his body as well. He then remembered fighting with Akatsuki and fighting off Orochimaru. What the hell had happened?

When Sasuke wanted to sit up, a soft hand on his chest stopped him from moving. When he looked up, he looked in the concerned eyes of his boyfriend, Hyuuga Neji.

"Easy.." He said. "Are you OK?"

Sasuke groaned as he laid back down again and nodded.

"..W-what happened?" He asked, staring at Neji.

"You were kidnapped by Akatsuki and Itachi came to get you back." Neji said, as he stroke through Sasuke's hair carefully. "You were knocked out by Akatsuki and Itachi fled with you. Itachi seemed to have used some dangerous powers and his illness didn't help either.. He got a heart attack. It took Tsunade three hours to get him stable, but he'll probably make it now."

"Probably? What did he do then? If he f-fled.. *cough* he didn't have to u-use anything.." Sasuke said coughing. Worry overwhelmed him as he looked at Itachi.

"Orochimaru was still in your body somewhere, and he got released." Neji said, as he pushed Sasuke up a little and stroke over his back. "Itachi killed Orochimaru for good now. I thought the attack was called Susanoo."

Sasuke stared at the end of his bed now. He had almost killed his brother coming back. If only he hadn't been so weak. Sasuke grabbed Neji's arm now.

"Will h-he be OK or not?" He asked, demanding an answer.

"I'm sure he will be, your brother's a tough guy." Neji said, nodding, as he gave Sasuke a reassuring look.

"He'd better be." Sasuke said, sounding concerned. "What day is it?" He pulled off the respiration mask, annoyed by it.

"Wednesday." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke worried, but knew the mask wasn't necessary anymore.

"..So two days passed already?" Sasuke asked, putting the mask down. He laid back down again, groaning a little.

"Yes... they beat you up good." Neji said, nodding.

"Shut up." Sasuke said, looking away annoyed. He didn't need to hear he was weak, especially not from Neji.

"Sasuke, you were fighting against the whole Akatsuki crew for God's sake." Neji said, frowning. "It's a wonder you're still alive."

"Well that's not because of me.." Sasuke said. "It's because of Itachi. He almost killed himself, saving me."

"I don't know what happened Sasuke, but... I'm sure you took part in the battle as well." Neji said.

"Yeah, getting beaten up was my part." Sasuke said. He was glaring at the wall next to him as if he wanted it to come crashing down.

"...I'm sure that was not all, you did fight." Neji said, sighing. "You can't possibly think of yourself as weak after getting beaten up by at least five S-ranked criminals."

"I was stupid to have gone back. I risked Itachi's life." Sasuke snapped now.

"Well no one could expect of you to just leave your brother behind." Neji said.

"I would have been smarter." Sasuke said.

"In cases like these only your instincts work." Neji said. "Don't blame yourself."

"I hate my instincts. You and Itachi are perfectly fine to consider everything in every situation." Sasuke snapped.

"Every person is different." Neji said. "I think me and your brother are exceptions."

"No you're not, should I go over people who can do that?" Sasuke asked. "I only know a few that would have done what I did."

"And so what?" Neji asked, frowning a little. "You can blame yourself all you want, but it happened, it's done. You made your choice and you both made it out alive. Isn't that all that matters?"

"I feel guilty OK." Sasuke snapped now, glaring at Neji but then started coughing again. He really shouldn't get this angry already.

Neji sighed as he patted Sasuke on the back now, silent.

"I know you do." He then said.

Sasuke coughed for a little longer and grabbed Neji by the arm again softly, resting his head on Neji's chest. He still felt tired, but he wouldn't admit that.

"You should sleep some more." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke, while stroking though his hair again.

"I don't want to sleep." Sasuke said, enjoying Neji's touch.

"You should sleep." Neji said. "Think of it this way Sasuke, if you sleep now, you'll be recovered more quick.. and then you can repay Itachi more quicker as well."

Sasuke sighed now and lay back down once again.

"Fine. Will you be here when I wake up?" Sasuke asked.

"I will be.' Neji said, nodding. "I promise."

Sasuke nodded back and then closed his eyes. He took Neji's hand in his and tried to sleep. He felt lucky that he was tired, otherwise, there had been no way he was going to sleep at all. Neji watched Sasuke slowly drift off to sleep and kept holding his hand. He would stay at his side.

* * *

**End of chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yes, this is bad.. I can't believe how long it took me to get on fanfiction again, I'm so sorry! I'll try upload as much as I am, and this story will be completely up today! We're not writing anymore, so all the stories that are coming up have been written over half a year ago.. I enjoyed my time on fanfiction a lot, and I want to thank everyone who did enjoy the stories. Enjoy the last chapters of this story! :)  


* * *

****Chapter 9**

* * *

Another two days later, Itachi woke up with a slight moan. He was unpleasantly met by pain in his lungs, head and heart, but it was good to know he was alive. He opened his eyes as he heard his own heartbeat with a beeping sound, and he realized he was in a hospital.

Before Itachi could do anything, someone grabbed his hand and when he looked up, he stared in Sasuke's eyes.

"..Are you awake?" Sasuke asked worried. He had already been dismissed from the hospital.

"..Yeah." Itachi said with a croaked voice. He tried to remember what had happened before. "..How did I get here?"

"I thought you would remember." Sasuke said and sighed. "I guess you remember most, but you had a heart attack. Tsunade operated on you."

Itachi was silent for some seconds, before he looked at Sasuke again.

"Are you ok?" He then asked.

"I'm fine, you should be worried about yourself idiot." Sasuke said, still holding Itachi's hand.

"I'm fine." Itachi said, as he sat up. He now noticed he was in hospital clothes. It was weird to see white on his skin, he was so used to the black Akatsuki cloak now.

Sasuke though, pushed Itachi back on the bed.

"Lay down." He said.

"Well look who's up already." A familiar voice said and when the two Uchiha's turned their heads, Tsunade walked in the room.

Itachi groaned a little as he laid back down, knowing that Tsunade would probably want him to do that as well.

"So how are you feeling? You must feel like crap now that you've woken up a week too early." She said as she tested the drip and then looked at Itachi.

"I'm feeling alright." Itachi said, as he looked at Tsunade. "Could I go home already?"

"No. You're awake a week too early and you are still weak." Tsunade said. She knew Itachi would not take no for an answer though.

"I can lay in bed at home too." Itachi said as he sat up again.

Sasuke pushed Itachi back down again.

"I know you can and I figured you were gonna say that. Fine, you can go home. I will give you medicine and I will send someone to check up on you every day. But you are not to leave the bed." Tsunade said.

Itachi gave Sasuke a glare before looking at Tsunade again.

"How long do I need to stay in bed?" He asked.

"At least a month." Tsunade said. "Depending on how you will do it can be a little less or a little more."

"A month?" Itachi asked. You could see he was highly confused. "It's not that bad, right?"

"I operated on you Itachi. You are free of your disease, but you need to recover completely. Everything you do will strain your body and will slow down your healing." Tsunade explained. "You had a heart attack, be glad it's just a month."

Itachi just looked at Tsunade now.

"And the heart attack occurred because of the pressure?" He asked.

"That too. It was a build up from the pressure and your disease. You should be doing a lot better. And you might notice a change in your vision as well." Tsunade said.

"..I don't see a change in my vision, but I'm sure it will change." Itachi said, nodding. Stubborn as he was, he sat up once again.

Sasuke grumbled now as he knew Itachi was just gonna keep sitting up if he tried pushing him back.

"It will. Now who do you want to help you around the house?" Tsunade asked.

"That doesn't matter to me." Itachi said, as he shook his head, while he pushed the sheets off of him. He then started rummaging with all the wires on his body. "Can I get these off?"

"Calm down Itachi." Tsunade said as she put his hands on his lap and then helped him get rid of the wires.

"I'll take care of Itachi." Sasuke then said.  
"You're not a medic nin." Itachi said as he gave Sasuke a look.

"So? If all you need to do is take your medicine then I can take care of the rest." Sasuke said.

"I'm sure Sasuke knows who to call for when something goes wrong Itachi." Tsunade said.

"I thought you said you wanted someone to check up on me every day." Itachi said. He then noticed Tsunade had removed all the wires and put plasters on his wounds, and then pushed the sheets off of him more, before putting his feet on the ground. Damn. He really felt awful.

"Yes and I am sure Sasuke can do that too. As long as you don't have too much pain, you're fine." Tsunade said.

"Jeez Itachi, if you don't want me to take care of you, then just say it." Sasuke said annoyed.

"That's not it, but Tsunade was talking about a healer back then." Itachi said. "My disease is deadly and a lot went wrong already. If something goes wrong and you have to get help, it might be too late already. If a medic nin checks up on me every day, he or she would already know a few days before that it would go wrong. That's why I was confused for a moment."

"Well Itachi." Tsunade started. "If I say you will be fine with Sasuke there, then it is." Sasuke just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms and legs. Itachi was so annoying.

"Then I agree with your choice." Itachi said. "You are the medic nin here."

"Good." Tsunade said. "You're good to go now, I will let someone give Sasuke your medicines." She helped Itachi on his feet now.

Itachi nodded.

"Are my clothes in here?" He asked.

"They are, but I have something better." Tsunade said grinning and walked to a small closet. She opened it and gave Itachi a white yukata. "You should get used to the color."

Itachi looked at the thing for a second, before letting out a small snort.

"Thank you." He then said, as he took off the hospital clothes. It was a little difficult to keep on standing on both feet though.

"You should eat more." Sasuke said as he helped Itachi get on his clothes.

"I need to check up on some more people, but I expect seeing you in those clothes more often." Tsunade said.

"I can't promise you that, but I'll try so." Itachi said, bowing his head to Tsunade once. "Will you inform me when we will start training again?"

"I will. Don't strain yourself too much." Tsunade said, nodding at both Uchiha's and then left the room. Sasuke took this chance to hear Itachi out.

"Why did you use Susanoo?" He asked.

Itachi looked at Sasuke now.

"It was the only way to remove Orochimaru from your body." He said.

"Why? What did you do?" Sasuke asked. He helped Itachi walk out of the room.

"My Susanoo yields the Sakenagi Longsword." Itachi said. "This was the only way to be sure Orochimaru wouldn't be able to bother you anymore. Before Tsunade captured me, I had planned to fight with you when you would seek me out, until he came out."

"..Oh." Sasuke said frowning. "Once you're better, teach me."

"I will, but you first need Mangekyou Sharingan for that." Itachi said, nodding.

"Well I know that." Sasuke said. "I'll have it before you're better."

Itachi smiled to himself, while they were walking out of the hospital.

"I'm sure you will." He then said. He was so proud of Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled slightly himself as well after hearing that.

"You're ok with staying at my house for a while right?" He asked.

"I am." Itachi said, nodding. "I know you'll take good care of me."

"I will. Neji's there as well, so you'll be fine." Sasuke said.

A little later, Sasuke led Itachi into his house.

"Well here we are. It's a lot different from our old house, so I'm curious to hear what you think." Sasuke said as he put off his shoes and helped Itachi to do the same. He then continued to help Itachi inside. You could smell Neji was busy cooking. Sometimes Sasuke wondered if Neji was really not just a housewife.

"It looks good." Itachi said and sniffed. "It smells good." They walked inside the living room and Neji turned around.

"Hey, you're home." He then said.

"Yeah." Sasuke said. "How sharp of you to notice." He smirked at Neji as he sat Itachi down on the couch. "So this is the living room, obviously."

Neji snorted.

"Don't I get a kiss anymore?" He then asked.

"..Yeah, sorry." Sasuke said as he looked at Itachi for a while and then walked to Neji, giving him a quick kiss. He felt awkward for doing it in front of Itachi.

Neji smiled slightly now, as he gave Sasuke a kiss back.

"So the two of you are fine now?" He then asked, also looking at Itachi.

"Yeah, we're fine." Itachi said, nodding.

"Itachi needs to stay here for a month so I can take care of him though. That's ok right?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course that's fine." Neji said, nodding. "And after that you're probably going to train together right?"

"Yeah, why?" Sasuke asked as he sat down next to Itachi now. He wouldn't admit it, but he felt tired sometimes still. That battle really had strained him.

"Hmm.. seems I'll get a lot less attention from now on." Neji said, grinning a little.

"Don't worry, I'll give you more then enough attention." Sasuke said smirking, but then composed himself again, remembering Itachi was sitting next to him.

"Good." Neji said, and smirked as Itachi let out a chuckle.

"So what are we eating?" Sasuke asked, leaning his head on the couch and closing his eyes.

"Some stew." Neji answered.

"Sounds good." Itachi said, nodding.

"Yeah." Sasuke said and it was silent for a while. Until it was brutally disturbed by the door being thrown open and bombs being thrown inside. Some landed near Itachi, who was quickly pulled away by Sasuke and some landed in the stew Neji had just made. When they looked to the doorway, the blonde Akatsuki member was standing there. He stared at Itachi and then took a step inside.

Itachi pulled up an eyebrow now.

"...Deidara, what are you doing here?" He asked, but before Deidara could react, Neji was there and slapped Deidara hard in the face.

"How dare you ruin the food like that, bitch!" He snapped, acting very un Neji like and looking furious.

Deidara dropped to the floor from the sudden slap, but quickly got to his feet.

"What the hell un! You'll pay for that 'bitch'!" Deidara yelled and slapped Neji back. Sasuke frowned. What in heaven's name was that?

"What are you doing here anyway!" Neji yelled back and wanted to slap again, but Itachi quickly grabbed Neji's wrist.

"Calm down." He said and looked at Deidara. "You too."

"He started bitchslapping me un." Deidara said, crossing his arms annoyed. Sasuke now stood beside Neji, not trusting this one bit. What did the guy want?

"That's not why you're here." Itachi said, pulling up his eyebrow.

Deidara looked at Itachi and then in one swift movement, swung Itachi over his shoulder and ran to the door.

"I'm taking you with me un." He said.

Itachi's eyes widened as he immediately felt his still weak body protest.

"You think so?" Neji snapped, who was suddenly in front of them both, and then send both of his hands, surrounded by chakra, right into Deidara's stomach.

Deidara wanted to grab to his stomach, but just in time remembered he had Itachi over his shoulder. Instead he just gave out a groan. Sasuke now drew his sword and kept it against Deidara's neck.

"Put him down." He said.

"What are you up to?" Itachi asked, a little confused. "Did you come in the name of Akatsuki?"

"No un." Was all Deidara said. He hesitated before he set Itachi back down.

"Can I kill him? It'll be another Akatsuki member less." Sasuke said, still holding his sword next to Deidara's neck.

"I first want to hear why he's here." Itachi said.

Sasuke groaned. He had gladly killed that obnoxiously loud member off.

"I am not going to say anything in front of them un." Deidara said and raised his head stubbornly.

"And what if we threaten you with slitting your throat?' Neji snapped.

"Shut up bitch. It's personal un." Deidara said, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Personal my ass, I don't care." Neji snapped. "You can't march into here, bomb the living room and then try to take Itachi with you."

"Well I'm not talking with the two of you here un!" Deidara snapped now. "I won't hurt Itachi."

"Oh sure, you'll just kidnap him." Neji said, with a twitching eyebrow. "You know what, you go into the bathroom." Not accepting a no, he pushed both Itachi as Deidara into the bathroom, and slammed the door shut. Itachi, who had been pushed on top of the toilet, looked at Deidara.

"Now what's wrong?" He then asked.

Deidara kept his jaws tight together and his fists clenched stubbornly. It was obvious he was not yet gonna talk.

Itachi looked at Deidara patiently. He knew Deidara was very ...explosive. He shouldn't offend him.

It was silent for at least five minutes before Deidara took a deep breath, his eyebrows furrowed and his hands still clenched shut.

"I like you un." He then said.

"I know you do." Itachi said, nodding, obviously not getting what Deidara was really talking about.

"No I mean 'really' like you un." Deidara said, annoyed Itachi didn't just get it right away.

Itachi stared at Deidara.

"...So what do you want me to do with that?" He then asked.

"Well I don't know!" Deidara yelled frustrated and obviously about to explode. He didn't like that respond one bit.

Itachi blinked.

"I understand that you're disappointed Deidara, but.. I don't do relationships at the moment." He said.

"Why not un!" Deidara yelled, suddenly not caring anymore that Neji and Sasuke could hear.

"I can't do that yet." Itachi said, looking at Deidara. "..Is that the reason why you came?"

"Well I missed you." Deidara snapped and looked away. His knuckles were white from all the squeezing he was doing.

"So you left Akatsuki for me?" Itachi asked, frowning slightly.

"I'm still wearing my cloak, so no un." Deidara said. "I would've left if you had liked me too."

Itachi nodded now.

"I'm sorry Deidara." He then said.

"Whatever un. I guess I'll go." He said, but his feet weren't moving. He was more disappointed then he himself had thought he would be.

Itachi actually looked a little guilty now.

"Look.. I'm still busy with trying to make up for what I did." He then said.

"I know, it's fine un." Deidara snapped. He couldn't help being angry and he really didn't wanna start crying, so snapping was all he could think of.

Itachi sighed now.

"I guess I'll see you some time." He then said.

"No you won't." Deidara mumbled, still not wanting to leave. Although it was becoming pretty obvious he was gonna have to.

"You will, Akatsuki will probably attack Konoha soon." Itachi said.

"I will avoid you un. I'm glad you're happy here." Deidara said and then finally opened the door and walked away. He could cry once he was out of there.

Itachi kept sitting in the room, feeling really guilty, but he had no idea how to cheer Deidara up, at all. Neji in the mean time, looked happy that Deidara was finally leaving. Once he was out, Neji smacked the door closed behind him.

Sasuke walked to the bathroom and looked at Itachi.

"What was going on?" He asked.

"Nothing." Itachi said, as he pushed himself up to stand. "He was just being... Deidara."

"Then why was he here?" Sasuke asked frowning and he helped Itachi up and back to the living room. Once there, he sat Itachi down on the couch again.

"To tell me something." Itachi said. "I don't think he wants me to tell you."

"Well anyways, I'm glad he's gone." Neji said, as he sat down on his knees by the table, putting a bottle of sake and three little cups on there.

"So it really was personal?" Sasuke asked as he checked up on Itachi, wanting to know if he was ok.

Itachi nodded, while Neji put the sake into the cups. He and Sasuke were too young for it, but the shop's owner had mistaken Neji for a few years older, like always.

"Do you want some?" He asked both Sasuke as Itachi.

"That would be good." Itachi said, nodding.

Sasuke nodded as well and he helped Itachi sit down at the table as well. Sasuke then sat down himself.

"Well that was odd." Sasuke said.

"It was." Itachi said. "Every encounter with Deidara is odd." He took his cup of sake and sipped of it a little.

"He was weird when they had taken me hostage as well." Sasuke said nodding and sipped his sake as well. "At least he didn't really mean harm."

"By the way, is Itachi even allowed to drink sake now, with his disease?" Neji asked, frowning. Itachi abruptly stopped when he had wanted to take another sip again.

"Perhaps my personal doctor can tell me?" He then teased Sasuke, smirking at him.

Sasuke gave him a glare but then smirked.

"Your disease is gone, I'm sure a little sake won't hurt." He said. "Your medicine doesn't seem to be incompatible with anything else."

"Then I'd happily drink the rest of my cup." Itachi informed Neji, who smiled.

"Well cheers then." Sasuke said. He was glad Itachi was here, together with Neji. It made him feel at ease to know he had two persons in his life to share everything with.

"Cheers." Itachi said with a nod and Neji said the same, and they all drank sake together.

* * *

"Kiba, Naruto, Neji, get your asses back to the center of the city!" Sasuke yelled through his wireless headset. He was battling some tough guys, a gang of whom he had to kill the leader. Tsunade had sent him on a mission to assassinate the leader of a gang terrorizing a neighboring city. Sasuke had decided to split the team up at some point and was now calling them back as he was fighting at least fifteen people on his own, and even though he was doing ok, he could use some back up. He used his fire release and then jumped back.

"Did you hear me, come back!" Sasuke yelled through his headset.  
More and more people were attacking Sasuke, and some of them backed up shocked when Kiba came racing towards them on Akamaru's back, who was barking loudly.

"Sasuke's what's going on?" Kiba yelled, having been the one who was the closest to the center.

"Apparently they found out about our mission! Just kill them!" Sasuke yelled, using his fire release again to back the people up.

"Naruto! Neji! Get here!" He yelled once more, evading an attack and killing the guy with his sword. They really were tougher then he had expected.

Kiba started fighting the guys as well now, seeing this battle was serious. It didn't take long before some screaming was heard and at least thirty Naruto's came running towards them, attacking the enemy with his Rasengan.

"Teme, are you alright?" He yelled to Sasuke.

"I'm fine, beat them!" Sasuke yelled and as he fought of three more guys, he called for Neji again and again. What was taking him so long?

"You guys try calling Neji!" Sasuke yelled to Naruto and Kiba as he killed another guy with his chidori.  
Kiba nodded as he called for Neji as well, and Naruto did the same.

"What is taking that Hyuuga so long?" Naruto snapped as he got no response.

"Better question, why is he not reacting?" Kiba asked, as he beheaded one of the enemies.

They had no time to think it through though as more and more enemies appeared and Sasuke realized that this gang was gonna be huge. They needed Neji's help.

"Neji where the fuck are you!" Sasuke yelled, but once again got no response.

Right at that moment, another criminal came running towards the fighting scene, carrying a small package with him. He ran towards a big man, who was probably the leader of the group.

"Sir! We did it!" He then yelled.

"What did you do?" The leader asked, as he threw one of the many Naruto's off of him. The other criminal unpacked the package.

"We killed the Hyuuga sir!" He said, and as proof, he handed the contains of the package to the leader. Neji's clothes. Covered in blood.

Sasuke's head snapped towards the guys that were talking and he immediately killed off the men attacking him. He stormed towards them, grabbing the messenger by the collar and pulling him up.

"What did you do to him?" He yelled. He would not believe that Neji was... He would not believe it, Neji was far too strong for that.

The messenger smirked now.

"We killed him, obviously." He then said. "Face it, you won't be able to take us all on."

"What did you do to him!" Sasuke yelled again, this time piercing his sword through the guy's body, just low enough so it wouldn't kill him instantly. Neji was still alive. He had to be.

The messenger gasped, and all of his comrades immediately started attacking Sasuke. Or at least, tried to. Kiba and Naruto were stopping them from coming closer. The messenger then smirked.

"T-the poor bastard couldn't t-take thirty seven of us.. hng.. on." He said. "If you d-don't believe me, you can search for him there." He pointed to a stack not very far from then. And it was horrifying to see. On the stack was not only wood, but there were also human corpses, burning to ash.

Sasuke looked at the stack for a while, images of Neji burning in his mind. He then let out a battle cry and cut the messenger in half. He immediately turned around and used his fire release to burn almost half of the enemies to death. No one would get away with killing Neji. How dare they have done that? Neji was his and only his and he was supposed to be there the rest of his life. And now he was gone. Sasuke would not let anyone in this gang alive. There was no way.

"You should've heard him screaming when we tortured him!" An other yelled at Sasuke now, laughing. "We achieved our goal, getting the Byakugan was our first goal. His screams of horror when we took his eyes were as beautiful as the sight of the wounds on his pure skin!" Kiba frowned deeply now, while swallowing. This was horrible.. How could any human be this cruel? He couldn't imagine that this is what happened to Neji.. But seeing the clothes, it must be true. Suppressing tears, he looked at Sasuke. His frown then deepened. What was with Sasuke's eyes..? Those weren't normal Sharingan, right?

Sasuke was glaring at the guy now, his sharingan having taken the form of a star. He could feel the power it brought. He could feel the power of the mangekyou sharingan. And he would use it. It was his fault, he had split the team up. And now all of these guys had to pay for it. Sasuke ran up to the leader, his chidori in place and killed anyone on his path, trying to stop him.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Sasuke yelled, on top of his lungs as he came charging at the guy and leader.

The leader tried to avoid the attack by calling up a simple jutsu, but before he was even done with making his seals, the chidori hit him in the middle of his body already. He screamed out in pain, and right at that moment he was hit in his back by Naruto's rasengan. Sasuke wasn't the only one who was furious.

Sasuke locked eyes with Naruto and then they both stormed off to kill all of the gang that was still there. They would pay, and they would pay badly for this. Neji had been everything to him. Taking him away was a death sentence no one could get out of.

After fifteen minutes, all the bodies of the enemy were laying on a stack. Kiba was wiping his kunai and looked silently at Sasuke, who was slaughtering the last man. Naruto was staring at the ground, tears in his eyes.

Sasuke panted as he pulled his sword out of the last man that had been standing, his back to Kiba and Naruto. He then turned around and looked at them.

"Go back to Konoha." He said, or more like, ordered them.

"What about you?" Kiba asked, looking concerned.

"Just go!" Sasuke yelled, still furious. He had one last thing to settle before he would return as well.

Kiba gave Naruto a look, and Naruto nodded.

"Just.. don't do anything stupid." Kiba then said. He would've protested against Sasuke normally, but this was a different case. A really different case.

Sasuke didn't wait till both of them were gone, but he knew they were. He then walked to the stack, where still he could see bodies burning. Sasuke bit his lip as he looked at it, knowing somewhere in there, Neji had been. And it had been his fault.

"...I'm sorry.." Sasuke softly said, staring at the stack. He swallowed, trying to hold back some tears. Then he turned around and set all the bodies on fire with a final fire release. They would end the same way they had let Neji come to his own end. Sasuke then ran off as well, heading back to Konoha, to what once was his and Neji's home, as a tear ran down his face. When he walked into the livingroom, he finally allowed himself to break down in the arms of his brother.

* * *

**A/N: I still can't believe we killed Neji…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

In a dark cell, in a basement, two sounds were to be heard. A dripping sound and also someone panting. Blood was dripping down over the almost naked body of the prisoner, trickling down onto the ground. The prisoner was panting slightly, being too proud to admit he was wounded badly. His arms were being held up by shackles tied around his wrists, and his legs were being held on the ground by shackles on the ground that were put around his ankles. In the past two weeks, he had endured all kind of forms of torture, which should have leaded to him spilling information about his family and its techniques. He hadn't told them a word. As proud as any Hyuuga, Hyuuga Neji refused to tell them anything. He didn't make a sound as they ripped his body open. He wouldn't show fear, he wouldn't give in. But he wouldn't deny that he longed to escape this hell now. He also wouldn't deny the dreadful feeling in his chest when he heard footsteps coming closer to the cell.

It took just a few seconds before the door was opened and a tiny bit of light entered the room. Three men walked inside and closed the door behind them, one of them was pushing a bed before him. All three had smirks plastered on their faces and they walked towards Neji.

"Are you gonna give us some information today or not, little Hyuuga?" One of them said, grabbing Neji by the face so he would look at them.

Neji kept having his gaze fixed onto the ground, not bothering to even look at the three. He did wonder though, why on earth they had brought a bed here. It was unlikely that they had decided to give him a good nights' rest.

"Stubborn as always." The one who was pushing the bed inside said, laughing a little, as he put the bed at the end of the cell, and grabbed a bag. He then started taking its contains out.

"Well then we will just have to find out the secrets of your eyes by ourselves." The one having a grip on Neji said and then pushed Neji's head away. "It is going to be fun to cut those big eyes out of his skull."

Neji couldn't help but widen his eyes at hearing this. What? They were going to remove his eyes? He felt panic rising up in him. Shit no.. this couldn't be happening. He started to think rapidly for a way out. But as he had concluded in the past weeks, there was no possibility with those shackles in the way.

"It will be a pity though." The one close to the bed said. "He'll lose all of his glory with it."

"Yeah, but we will gain it, once we are able to implant them into our own head." The third said. He then suddenly grabbed Neji's hands and started fidgeting with the shackles around it.

"Wait." The one at the bed said as he turned around. "Won't it be nicer to play around a little with him first?" Neji started thinking again. So they were going to lose his shackles? That made it a whole different story. He looked at the door, and saw it was closed, but not locked. That was too easy. The moment his arms would be released, he would be able to attack them. The only thing that might become a problem, were the shackles on his ankles. But on the other side.. they probably had the keys of those as well. Neji looked at the guys briefly. They all looked stupid. Stupid enough to fall for his tricks. If he would just play weak and give them the illusion it was safe to guide him over to the table, unbound, he could escape.

The guy holding Neji's hands, stopped. He looked at the other and smirked.

"Well what did you have in mind hm?" He asked.

"Well you know, the boss is not here at the moment, so now he can't stop us from.. you know." The guy said. "Hasn't he been just a toy to the others too?" He looked at the guy who had been the first to talk to Neji now. Neji was actually glad with this conversation. He was making up a few scenarios, and was going through all the possibilities. With most cases, escaping had a fat chance.

"What, you wanna rape the guy?" The one who had first spoken asked. He didn't seem to find it a bad idea at all.

"It's officially a way of torture." The other said, shrugging. "I doubt they tried to get information that way, hm." Neji, who was mostly not affected by this kind of things, felt very naked all of a sudden. He actually was only dressed in his underwear right now.

"Well go ahead." The man said smirking as he walked to Neji and pulled his underpants down, exposing Neji's butt.

Neji swallowed, while the other was regarding him, almost drooling. Perhaps he should just lie to those guys right now.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" He then snapped.

"Well everything of course. Everything about your byakugan." The one having pulled down Neji's underwear said as he pulled it back up. All three seemed to believe these threats had made the Hyuuga so scared, he would tell them everything.

"I asked you, 'what' do you want to know?" Neji then asked. The one who had suggested playing around, grunted a little.

"We're being distracted." He then said. "We came here to get his eyes, remember?"

"Let's just get him on the table and get it over with. Enough toying with him." Another said and finally undid Neji of his shackles.

Right then, Neji activated his Byakugan and hit the person who undid him from his shackles onto his pressure points. With a swift move, he grabbed the keys from the other's pants and released his feet. When the other two chased towards him, he spun around, releasing a Kaiten. After grabbing a cloak in the room, a selection of weapons and a pair of boots, he ran. He didn't need to kill them, he just had to escape. Which was easy enough, the criminals were weaker than him. Far more weak. They only had had the luck to attack him in his weak spot and hit his head. When he had woken up, he had already been tied up in shackles, the only thing that made a lot of ninja's helpless. Within not more than ten minutes, he was going straight to the Uchiha estate. He didn't know what had come from the mission, but he hoped Sasuke would be home. He really wouldn't be able to hold on for a lot longer, so he went home as fast as he could.

* * *

Sasuke was home indeed. He was sitting on the couch, his head buried in his hand. He was crying. Sasuke had not come over the loss of Neji, he hadn't been on missions. All he had done was train and cry. He was holding a picture of Neji as he felt his chest tighten. His heart really did ache every time he thought back at the mission. Every time he thought of Neji. It hurt almost just as bad as the massacre of his clan had felt.

At that moment, Neji managed to open the front door of his and Sasuke's house.

"S-Sasuke.." He weakly called out. Now he was home, he could finally admit he couldn't take another step.

Sasuke frowned as he heard the voice and wiped some of his tears. He put down the picture and got up when he heard slow footsteps. He wondered if it was Itachi. But when Sasuke entered the hallway, he stared right at... Neji? Sasuke drew his sword immediately and held it against his throat.

"What kind of sick joke is this? Who are you!" He yelled.

"S-Sasuke please.." Neji softly said, as he tried to hold himself onto the wall but collapsed onto his knees. "It's me, N-Neji.. hn.."

Sasuke wanted to kill the guy off, but then felt his chakra. He dropped his sword and stared at Neji.

"...You're dead." He said. Should he believe this? It was exactly like Neji's chakra. It had to be Neji. But how?

"..T-they caught me off guard during the f-fight.. b-brought me to their.. hn.. base.." Neji said, and coughed once. He then reached for the wall with a shaking, in blood covered hand, and pushed himself up again, trying to ignore his shaking legs.

Sasuke stared at Neji for a little while longer, then rushed towards him and hugged him, holding Neji up at the same time.

"I thought you were gone." He said.

Neji leaned onto Sasuke while hugging him back too.

"..W-what did they tell y-you?" He asked, as he hissed a little in pain.

Sasuke pulled Neji in his arms and walked to the bedroom. He laid Neji down there, on the bed.

"They told me they had killed you." Sasuke said. "God I missed you so much."

"..I'm so sorry S-Sasuke.." Neji said. "..You must have had hn.. an a-awful time.." He could only imagine how he would feel if he had been told Sasuke had been killed.

"I'm just glad you're here. What did they do to you?" Sasuke asked, as he checked if Neji had any really serious injuries.

"..T-they were after the secrets of t-the Byakugan." Neji said. "..They t-tortured me in any.. hn.. possible way.. I escaped w-when they released my hands, t-they wanted to take my eyes out."

"Well you're safe now." Sasuke said. He quickly wrote a scroll and then called up a small snake, sending it to Sakura. Neji needed some healing.

"...I'm really sorry." He then told Neji.

Neji coughed once, and then looked Sasuke in the eyes.

"For w-what?" He asked, as he rubbed over a wound directly under his eye. They had opened his eye with force so often and even used materials to keep it open, that there were deep wounds under his eyes, and they stung horribly due to lack of hygiene.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's hand and pulled them away from the wound.

"Don't touch it, Sakura will be here soon." Sasuke said. "And I'm sorry, because it is my fault this happened. I must be the worst leader ever."

"People get w-wounded a lot on missions." Neji said. "You did y-your best." He felt the cloak he was wearing pricking into his skin, so he took it off and let it drop onto the ground.

"..C-can you get my shoes off?"

"Sure." Sasuke said and gently pulled off Neji's shoes. "I could have gotten you killed, it was my fault. I made us split up."

"Don't take it so heavy, S-Sasuke.." Neji said, as he kept looking at his lover. Then, someone knocked on the door.

Sasuke quickly got up and opened the door. He knew it had to be Sakura and she could heal Neji.

"Took you long enough." He said.

"I had to gather some things first." Sakura said as she entered the room, and then hurried herself to Neji, carrying a bag full of medical stuff with her.

Sasuke quickly followed, looking worried (for as far as it was shown on his face though).

"He's been hurt a lot, so please hurry." Sasuke said.

"What happened? I thought you were dead." Sakura asked as she started healing the wounds that were most obviously in need of care. She ignored Sasuke.  
"He will be dead if you don't start treating him." Sasuke snapped.

"I w-was captured by a criminal gang, they were a-after the secrets of the Byakugan." Neji said, not liking it to admit it to someone his age and other then Sasuke. But he knew of the need. "..O-on my right arm is a wound w-with poison in it.. it's why I'm .. not on full condition right n-now."

Sakura nodded and she looked at Neji's arm. There were no big wounds, so she felt where the poison was. Once she had found out, she started taking the poison out.

"Hurry it up already." Sasuke snapped, crossing his arms.

"..S-Sasuke just let her heal." Neji groaned. Damn Sasuke for being so impatient. "..I also think my r-right ankle is broken." He was lucky it had only been his ankle though. They had threatened him to break a lot more, but the chief had stopped them right in time.

Sakura nodded once again as she continued healing. It took a long time and a lot of 'shut up's' directed to Sasuke before Sakura was done and sighed, wiping away some sweat.

"They got you good Neji." She said.

"I know." Neji said, as he nodded towards Sakura. "Thank you for healing me." He was still amazed by the power of the medic nins. They could take away pain so quickly.

"You're welcome." Sakura said and gave Neji a smile. "I'm glad I could help you."

"It's your duty to help." Sasuke said, looking at Neji and Sakura.

"Sasuke shut your mouth." Neji said, before looking at Sakura again. "I'll be fine now, right?"

"Perfectly fine. Take some rest today and tomorrow you'll be just as good as you were before." Sakura said nodding and then got up. "I'll be going now. And you're welcome Sasuke." Sasuke just huffed.

"Thanks again Sakura, see you." Neji said, nodding to Sakura. While she left, he looked at Sasuke. "And you get me under the shower, will you?"

Sasuke looked at Neji and then pulled him up.

"You know you can walk again." He said, but nonetheless brought Neji to the bathroom.

"I know, I just like ordering you around." Neji teased Sasuke. When they got to the shower, he pulled down his underwear.

"Shut up idiot." Sasuke said as he turned on the shower. He then looked at Neji, or rather, stared at him.

Neji snorted and then looked at Sasuke, pulling up an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked.

"... I just can't believe you're here.." Sasuke softly said. ".. I'm so, 'so' sorry." It really took a lot out of Sasuke to show Neji how he truly felt. He'd rather hide it.

Neji got a soft look on his face and then hugged Sasuke.

"It's fine, I'm not angry with you." He then said. "Please don't feel guilty."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Neji and closed his eyes.

"I 'do' feel guilty. I ruined the entire mission..." Sasuke said. "I lost 'you'."

"..But you got me back." Neji said. "I'm sure you took out the strongest ones for me.. they told me that most of them had been slaughtered."

"I killed every single one that was out there when I heard it. But that doesn't take away that I was too late." Sasuke said, as he pulled Neji into a tighter hug.

"Luckily you weren't too late after all.." Neji said, trying to comfort Sasuke.

"But I was Neji!" Sasuke suddenly snapped. "I was too late and you were gone and if they had done what they had said, you wouldn't be here right now and it was my fault! You would have been dead!" He then turned his head away, trying to cover up some tears that ran down his face.

"Sasuke I know that, but it didn't happen." Neji said, frowning. "No one could've seen this coming. I'm a jounin, if they wouldn't have caught me off guard, it would never have happened. It was pure luck on their side. You were right to send me there, I was fully able to take them on."

"But you weren't!" Sasuke yelled, almost desperate. "Do you have any idea how much I missed you?" He turned away now and then left the bathroom, trying his best to look angry, even though it was hard with the tears that were coming down his face.

Neji sighed and then walked after Sasuke, grabbing his hand.

"I do have an idea of how you must have felt." He then said. "I can imagine by how it would feel to loose 'you'."

Sasuke was silent for a while and then slowly turned around. He pulled Neji close and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"..Thank you.." He softly said.

Neji put his arms around Sasuke too now.

"If you want, you can rest a little, you need it too." He then said. "Or you could join me in the shower."

"I'll join you." Sasuke said. He didn't wanna be far away from Neji. At least not today.

Neji gave sasuke a smile, before taking his hand in his and taking him with him to the shower again. He gently pulled off Sasuke's shirt, before giving him a soft kiss.

Sasuke smiled a little and made quick work of getting rid of the rest of his clothes. The shower was still running and he pulled Neji with him, getting under it.

"I really did miss you." He said and felt a wave of relief wash over him. Neji was still there, with him. It couldn't get any better today.

"I missed you too." Neji said, as he started washing Sasuke. He gave Sasuke another kiss on the lips.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's head and gave him a kiss back. He then started washing Neji as well. He needed a good wash, being covered in blood and dirt.

Neji enjoyed Sasuke's hands on his body, making him more and more clean. While Sasuke was taking care of his body, Neji started washing his hair. It was so dirty it wasn't even funny anymore.

Sasuke washed Neji thoroughly, not missing any spots. He wanted Neji to feel good again and he knew how it sucked to be covered in blood for such a long time.

"Isn't this a nice excuse to touch my body like this?" Neji suddenly joked.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then laughed a little.

"Idiot." He said. "Although I did miss it, I just want you to feel good and clean right now."

"Thank you." Neji said as he gave Sasuke a smile, and then closed his eyes to rinse the shampoo out of his hair.

Sasuke cleaned Neji up completely now and then waited till the shampoo was rinsed out. He then grabbed Neji and kissed him. It had been too long since they had shared a proper kiss.

Neji stopped himself from smiling just in time, and then kissed Sasuke back deeply. He had longed to kiss Sasuke as well.

Sasuke gently pushed his tongue into Neji's mouth and let his hands massage Neji's back. He could just stay like this forever.

Neji sighed into the kiss as he felt himself sink away in his love for Sasuke. Like always, he wondered if this could get any better.

* * *

A few days later, Sasuke was looking for Itachi in the city. He had looked everywhere in the Uchiha compound and when he wasn't here and nobody had seen him, Sasuke had become worried. Where the hell was that guy? Sasuke really wanted to show him something and now he was stuck with looking for Itachi first. Who knew where the guy was? Sasuke passed a small tea shop and then saw something black out of the corner of his eye. He walked back and saw Itachi sitting there, silently sipping some tea. Sasuke sweatdropped and then walked to Itachi.

"What are you sitting here, drinking tea for?" He asked.

Itachi looked up to Sasuke.

"I'm enjoying the nature." He then said. There was a beautiful garden laying next to the tea shop. "Why don't you join me?"

Sasuke sighed and sat down next to Itachi.

"I would love to." He said. That was a lie of course. "But I wanted you to see something."

"What do you want to show me?" Itachi asked, before taking another sip. Some other people that were sitting in the tea shop, were eying Itachi warily. They knew, even now Itachi looked so calm and peaceful, that there was a mass murderer beneath that calm face. It would take some time before they trusted him again.

"That I mastered Amaterasu." Sasuke said and told the waitress he didn't want any tea. He eyed the people looking at Itachi, forcing them to look away.

Itachi looked at Sasuke now.

"You did?" He asked, actually a little surprised. He didn't expect Sasuke to master the technique this fast.

"No I'm joking." Sasuke said. "Of course I did. I wanted to show you."

"Good." Itachi said, nodding. "You're learning fast."

"I am?" Sasuke asked. "Well anyway, I can't give it any directions yet. All I can do is make them come out."

"That's what Amaterasu is." Itachi said. "It burns everything in your vision, but it's not possible to direct it somewhere. At least, that's my experience with it. And I was the first who used the attack."

"... Well then how do you use it, it could burn you too." Sasuke said, frowning a little.

"I'm not looking at myself." Itachi said. "When I look at a forest and use Amaterasu, it will be set on fire."

"Yeah but you can't control it, so what if the flames get out of control?" Sasuke asked.

"I am able to stop the flames again." Itachi said, nodding.

"Well me too, but still. Whatever, can I show you?" Sasuke asked.

"You can, after I finished my tea." Itachi said.

Sasuke sighed annoyed.

"Then hurry it up." He said.

Itachi smiled as he poked Sasuke's forehead.

"Patience is a strong skill as well." He then said, before continuing with drinking his tea.

Sasuke rubbed his forehead and rolled his eyes.

"That's a skill I can do without." He said.

Itachi just laughed softly. After a few more minutes, he was done with his tea. He left the money on the table and stood.

"Well let's go to the training grounds." He then said.

Sasuke nodded and the two of them walked to the training grounds. Before Itachi could say anything, Sasuke activated his mangekyou sharingan and then used Amaterasu on a tree.

Itachi watched Sasuke's moves closely, feeling proud of his younger brother once more.

"Very good." He said, nodding.

Sasuke though, felt that he wasn't done yet. He could do more with those flames. So he did. He made them bigger now, then smaller again, changing their direction to another tree.

Itachi was now frowning. How on earth was Sasuke doing that? He thought Amaterasu was uncontrollable, burning everything in its reach. Not able to be tamed.

Sasuke put out the flames and looked at Itachi.

"I thought it wasn't possible to control those flames." He said.

"That's exactly what I thought." Itachi said, frowning. "...You're really processing."

"I guess I am. It's thanks to you though." Sasuke said. "You showed me how to use it in the first place."

Itachi nodded.

"It seems you're better in proceeding further with a technique." He said.

"..I don't think that's true. I got lucky." Sasuke said shrugging. He did rub his left eye though, with which he used amaterasu.

"Don't touch your eye, you should be extremely careful with that." Itachi said. "I nearly got blind."

"Would it matter if I touched it or not? It's about using Amaterasu right? Using the mangekyou sharingan and all." Sasuke said.

"You can damage your eye too with touching it." Itachi said. "Our eyes are extremely sensitive, especially when using the Mangekyou Sharingan. We are using every muscle, every single bit of the eye is being used. Even the slightest touch can damage the eye."

"But it annoys me, it is irritated." Sasuke said, but stopped rubbing his eyes and deactivated his mangekyou sharingan. "It's not bleeding like it does with you right?"

"It is bleeding." Itachi said, a little worried now. "Are you ok?"

Sasuke rubbed the blood away now.

"I'm fine, you shouldn't be so worried." He said. He had to admit though, his vision blurred a little from time to time.

"You shouldn't use it too much." Itachi said.

"I need to use it if I wanna train it." Sasuke said stubborn. "You can use it now, maybe I should get the same operation you did."

"Tsunade operated me because of my illness." Itachi said, as he shook his head.

"But your vision would become better, so she obviously did something to help you with that." Sasuke said.

"She did, but my disease also influenced my eyes." Itachi said. "I'm still half blind."

Sasuke groaned.

"Well there must be a way to stop the progress, without stealing each other's eyes." He said.

"If there was, why would so many Uchiha's keep on stealing each other's eyes?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know, but there has to be a way." Sasuke said.

"You can ask Tsunade or Sakura if you like." Itachi said, nodding.

"They don't know, if they did they would have said so." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Perhaps, you could always try it, that's what I'm saying." Itachi said, as he let out a sigh. "Well, I'm going to take a walk, what are you going to do?"

"Taking a walk. With you." Sasuke said. "If you don't mind that is."

"I don't mind." Itachi said, nodding. He started walking, but not too fast. Since he was still recovering, he had to walk with a walking stick. He didn't like to admit it, but he really needed that thing.

Sasuke walked next to Itachi now and looked at him.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine soon. You're a lot stronger than anyone so you can get over it." Sasuke said, seeing the look on Itachi's face.

"I know, I don't mind." Itachi said, nodding. "It gives me time to think."

"Good. And to drink tea obviously." Sasuke said and smirked a little. "What 'do' you think about when you're alone?" He then asked.

"Hmm.. a lot." Itachi said. "Everything you can think of."

"Well that is a lot." Sasuke said and smiled slightly. He was really glad his brother was back. It was nice to spend some time with him like they used to.

Itachi smiled as well.

"Don't you think of a lot?" He then asked.

"... I don't know." Sasuke said. That sounded stupid. "I guess I'm not a thinker."

"But you're not a talker either." Itachi commented.

"I never said I was." Sasuke said. "I'm a do-er."

Itachi snorted.

"I know." He then said.

"What was that with the snort?" Sasuke asked offended.

"It's just funny that you feel attacked by every sentence anyone says." Itachi said. "You should trust people a little more, they don't always mean everything they say in a bad way."

"I don't feel attacked by every sentence people say." Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

"See what I mean?" Itachi said with a wink, as they walked into a path though the forest.

"... I do trust people and I know they don't always mean something bad." Sasuke said. "I trust Neji and I trust you."

"You do?" Itachi asked. "You are very suspicious."

"Well I trust you and Neji." Sasuke said. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, perhaps because of what I did to you." Itachi said. "...Even someone close to you can do something horrific."

"We went over that already." Sasuke said. "I trust you. Just like I did before you went away."

"It might have caused you a trauma." Itachi said.

"Well you came back and took it away." Sasuke said shrugging.

"Did I?" Itachi asked.

".. I guess." Sasuke said, turning his head away. He really didn't need to discuss this.

Itachi saw that Sasuke wasn't comfortable with the subject, so he waved it away. They continued their walk in silence, enjoying the nature.

"..That blonde guy... He was really upset when he left. I'm still wondering what he wanted from you." Sasuke after a while of silence.

Itachi sighed as he kept on walking.

"...He's in love with me." He said after he had been silent for at least five minutes.

Sasuke frowned now, almost tripping over a rock when he looked at Itachi.

"...What?" He asked.

"He hoped that I would be able to return his feelings, but I don't." Itachi said, sighing again. "I don't get why he would fall in love with me."

"You were probably nice to him." Sasuke said. "Didn't he know you weren't gay?" He remembered Itachi having said he had had a girlfriend.

"I tried to be gentle to all the Akatsuki members." Itachi said. "And yes, he didn't know. But it's really not about that. I'm not yet able to start a relationship."

"But you are straight right? Why are you not able to start a relationship? You're back in Konoha. Not that I want you to start one with... well that blonde idiot." Sasuke said.

"I still didn't forgive myself for my actions." Itachi said. "I won't allow myself to feel good until I paid for what I did."

Sasuke now suddenly hit Itachi, not too hard, but hard enough.

"Would you stop saying that? You paid enough, you did enough suffering already." He snapped.

Itachi sighed.

"Perhaps you think so, but I don't." He then said. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but it will take a while."

"Well how can I be happy if I know you're not? Huh?" Sasuke asked angry.

"I'd like you to grant me this." Itachi said.

"Grant you this! I'm not granting you to feel miserable!" Sasuke yelled angry.

"I'll never be able to forgive myself when I tell myself it's ok." Itachi said. "I won't ever be happy when I do that. That's why I want you to grant me to pay for my mistakes. I won't rest if I don't."

"Then what are you planning? There's nothing you can do about it now." Sasuke snapped, crossing his arms.

"I'm waiting for myself to be healed, and then I'll go to the persons who lost people close to them because of me." Itachi said.

"And then what, you'll let them beat you up? You're not doing anyone a favor with that." Sasuke snapped.

"They'll have their revenge." Itachi said. "I'll let them decide what they want to do."

"Fine you go and do that then." Sasuke snapped.

Itachi sighed, as he shook his head. Of course Sasuke didn't understand.

"You should just be grateful you're back here, but all you can do is hate yourself right now. I'm not liking you more this way you know." Sasuke mumbled.

"...This might be the only thing I want for myself Sasuke." Itachi said, as he continued walking.

"Fine, I already said you should go and do it. As long as you stop your stupid self-hate after that, because I'm getting sick of it." Sasuke said.

Itachi was silent at this, not liking Sasuke's outburst. For the first time he was back, he didn't feel like talking to Sasuke anymore. The fact that Sasuke didn't like the only thing Itachi wanted to do for himself, made him a little pissed.

"I'm going home." Sasuke said. "I'll see you later." He took a turn to the right and walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**

* * *

**

"So that is what happened." Tsunade said. She had just finished the story of Itachi and the clan massacre. Itachi had insisted on bringing the people who had wanted their revenge on him together. A lot of people had come, but Tsunade had demanded Itachi she could tell his story. Now that she had, a silence fell over the room, with some people staring at the ground or at Tsunade or Itachi.

Itachi for once didn't have the guts to look at all those people.

"So.. he didn't want to kill all those people at all?" A man in the crowd carefully asked.

"No not at all. It was an order to prevent Konoha from falling." Tsunade answered and some people started to softly talk to each other. "So I ask you all, do you want your revenge? You can have it if you want."

Some people were asking each other if they wanted to take revenge, and finally, one man stepped forward.

"You killed my girlfriend." The man said with teeth clenched together, and tears in his eyes. He then hit Itachi hard on the cheek. Itachi stumbled, but didn't do something back.

"..I'm sorry." He then said, knowing he couldn't say any more.

Everyone kept silent now, some people even looked at Itachi sympathetically. Tsunade sighed. She just hoped this would give Itachi the chance to forgive himself as well.

"You really are sorry.." The man then said, looking at Itachi, who bit his lip. He actually started to have a really hard time now.

"I am." He then said.

"... I forgive him." A woman said, as she looked at Itachi. Tsunade smiled. She knew no one was able to punish Itachi.

"Me too." A man that stood next to her said, nodding.

"There's nothing to forgive him about." Another woman said. "He never did something wrong. He had no choice."

"We came here to take revenge, but there is really nothing to take revenge for." Another man said and a lot of others nodded.

"I think we all forgive you, Uchiha Itachi." The man standing close to Itachi said, and gave him a pat on his shoulder. "You're a good hearted man. You must have lived in hell when you got the order."

"We all know he did." A woman said and Tsunade nodded.

"Well I think that is settled then. Itachi, do you have anything else to say?" She asked.

"The only thing I can say I thank you for forgiving me." Itachi said, as he bowed to the others.

"It's fine lad." A man said, nodding in approval.

"You don't need to thank us for anything. We should thank you." Another man said and the entire group bowed back at Itachi.

"For telling us the truth." The man close to Itachi said, when he caught Itachi's confused look.

"And for saving Konoha of course." Tsunade said. "Now, I think Itachi knows enough and so do you. You are excused."

Everyone nodded, and after a few minutes, they had all left, after thanking Itachi some more or saying him it was ok. When they were all gone, Itachi allowed himself to let out the breath he had hold in.

Tsunade smiled at Itachi and patted him on the back.

"Now how do you feel?" She asked.

"Relieved." Itachi said. "...Really relieved."

"Good. I told you no one would want their revenge. There is no revenge." Tsunade said.

"I never expected them to forgive me." Itachi said. He then looked away for a second, to rub in his eye.

"Don't rub your eye Itachi." Tsunade said. "And you might not have expected it, but I did."

Itachi made sure that the few tears that had threatened to come out, were gone now, and then looked at Tsunade again.

"I know." He said.

"Good. You can go home now if you want. I'm sure you would like to celebrate being able to feel happy again." Tsunade said.

Itachi nodded now.

"I think I'm going to rest and drink a cup of tea." He said. "Thank you, Tsunade."

"You're welcome. And be here tomorrow morning. We need to train." Tsunade said and nodded back at Itachi.

"I will, see you tomorrow then, Hokage-sama." Itachi said. Not being able to get rid of the formalities, he bowed, before he left.

That same day, Sasuke came home from training and passed Itachi's house. He was sitting in the garden and Sasuke stopped to say hello.

"Hey, how did today go?" He asked.

"It went.. good." Itachi said. "They seemed to forgive me.. all of them."

"Good. They should, because you didn't do anything wrong." Sasuke said as he sat down beside Itachi.

Itachi nodded, as he drank some of his sake.

"Do you want some as well?" He asked Sasuke, mentioning to an empty glass and a bottle of sake.

Sasuke nodded and let Itachi fill the glass, then took a sip.

"Why pick two glasses when you're on your own?" He then asked.

"There could always be someone who wanted a drink as well." Itachi replied.

"Nobody but me and Neji comes here." Sasuke said frowning.

"It could be that people would come to me to talk, after today." Itachi said.

"Nobody comes here unless we invite them. They're still scared of me chopping their heads off." Sasuke said.

Itachi snorted.

"Did you threaten someone?" He asked.

"I used to do it all the time. I didn't want anyone coming here." Sasuke said. "Kakashi was the only one that didn't listen."

"As to be expected." Itachi said with a slight smile.

"Hey." A voice said and when they turned around, they saw Neji walking towards them.

"Hey, where have you been?" Sasuke asked. He thought Neji was at home.

"Training with Lee." Neji said, and now he came closer you could see Neji was covered in sweat. "How are you?" He nodded to Itachi.

"I'm doing fine Neji, thanks." Itachi said, nodding back. "You?"

"Good." Neji said. "Training was good."

"You look sweaty." Sasuke said. He would really like to take a shower with Neji right now.

"Yeah, I don't know how it got so hot all of a sudden, but the temperature really rose." Neji said, nodding, as he pulled off the black cloth around his waist and opened his shirt, leaving it like that. Some fresh air was welcome now.

"We're going home now Itachi. I'll talk to you later." Sasuke said and grabbed Neji by the arm, taking him with him.

Itachi waved, while Neji frowned at Sasuke.

"What's with you?" He asked.

"Nothing. You just look appealing." Sasuke said as he pulled Neji into their house, and pulled off Neji's clothes.

Neji pulled up an eyebrow, as he grabbed Sasuke's hands, which were so frantically trying to get all of his clothes off as soon as possible. Already standing there with a naked butt, Neji chose for this moment to kiss Sasuke. So he grabbed Sasuke's hands, pushed them onto a wall and kissed Sasuke deeply.

Sasuke gave out a low moan and then started kissing back. He pulled his hands free and then pulled the remainings of Neji's clothes off and pushed him to the bedroom.

Neji frowned as he noticed Sasuke had him completely naked. When he got a push of Sasuke and landed on the bed, he stopped his boyfriend when he wanted to claim his mouth hungrily.

"Hey.. calm down." He said.

"Why, don't you wanna have sex?" Sasuke asked, groaning because of Neji stopping him. He rested his hands on Neji's chest and looked at him.

"I'd like us to be intimate for once, instead of groping each other like hungry beasts." Neji said, as he looked back at Sasuke.

Sasuke was silent for a while, then pulled Neji's hands away and kissed his neck.

"I don't see what's so wrong about that." He said as he let his hands roam over Neji's body.

"We're a couple, we love each other, we're not just sexmates." Neji said, as he stroke over Sasuke's back tenderly.

"Sex is sex." Sasuke said. "I'm not gonna be all lovey-dovey while I'm doing it." He sounded a little annoyed.

"Why not?" Neji asked, frowning.

"Because sex is sex. It's not supposed to be loving." Sasuke said. Now he really 'was' becoming annoyed.

"You told me you thought couples should have sex." Neji said. "But if they do, it's because they love each other, not only because they love each other's bodies so much."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean we should be all loving while doing it. I just don't want it." Sasuke said, pushing himself up.

Neji sighed, a little annoyed.

"Ok, then don't." He said, as he leaned onto his elbows.

Sasuke groaned again and got off of Neji, crossing his arms and turning his back on him.

"It doesn't mean that I don't want sex anymore at all, moron." Neji said, rolling his eyes. He knew he could provoke his boyfriend with that, but it needed to be said, right? The toddler was sulking once more.

"I'm not a moron and you just don't get it." Sasuke snapped now, giving Neji an angry glare.

"I do get you, you think I'm stunning, beautiful and sexy, so you get horny and want to do whatever you like with me." Neji said, pulling up an eyebrow. "But you can also have sex together because you want to be as close as possible."

"Well I do want that, I just don't know 'how' ok." Sasuke snapped and stormed out of the room. He felt angry whenever he wasn't able to express himself.

Neji sat up now, annoyed.

"Sasuke get back here." He then said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked snapping. But he did come back and stood in the doorway, glaring at Neji.

"Come sit next to me." Neji said, as he patted on the spot next to him.

Sasuke groaned, then sighed and then finally sat down next to Neji. He looked the other way though, not wanting to meet Neji's eyes.

"Stop sulking." Neji then said.

"I am not sulking." Sasuke snapped and got up immediately. He only sat down, hoping Neji would have something useful to say.

"You are." Neji said as he just pulled Sasuke back. He then pushed Sasuke on the bed and kissed him on the lips. That would change Sasuke's mind.

Sasuke pulled his head away a little and then looked at Neji.

"I 'want' to be intimate, but I just don't know how." Sasuke said, wrapping his arms around Neji's waist.

"I don't think a code exists for being intimate." Neji said. "You just do it."

Sasuke looked at Neji.

"... I've been pushing these things away for too long to 'just do it'." He said.

"Why did you push them away?" Neji asked, frowning a little.

"...You want me to remind you what happened to my family and what my goal has been all these years?" Sasuke asked.

"But is that the reason why you pushed being intimate away?" Neji asked.

"You're the first I let come close you know. All I knew was hatred and revenge before that." Sasuke said.

Neji sighed.

"Alright, I got it." He then said.

"It doesn't mean I don't wanna try." Sasuke said, stroking Neji's cheek.

"I thought you didn't want to try it either." Neji said.

"I said I did. But I just don't know how." Sasuke said, looking Neji in the eyes.

"Then we'll try if we're in the mood again." Neji said, nodding to Sasuke, before getting up and getting his clothes.

Sasuke pushed himself up and then stared at the floor angry. He wished he could just act differently.

Neji put his clothes in the laundry bag now.

"I'm going to take a shower, can you make dinner?" He then asked.

Sasuke just silently walked to the kitchen and started grabbing the stuff to make some eggs.

After a while, Neji came walking back into the room.

"Thanks for cooking." He then said as he saw Sasuke standing at the stove and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

".. Yeah whatever." Sasuke simply said as he put two sets of baked eggs on plates and gave one to Neji.

"Thanks." Neji said as he accepted the plate. He then walked to the toaster. "Do you want toast with it too?" He asked, while grabbing some bread.

"Sure." Sasuke said and then sat down at the table, getting on his knees. He had already put two glasses down, one with water and one with milk and two sets of chopsticks. He just started eating.

Neji sighed as he waited for the toast to be done, and then walked to the table and sat down as well. He thanked for the food and started eating as well, not saying a word to Sasuke.

They ate silently, Sasuke becoming more and more annoyed. Once he was done eating, he finally had had it and threw a chopstick against Neji's head. He glared after that.

Neji shot Sasuke an annoyed look now.

"Now what do you want to do, throw things at each other because you don't know what to say?" Neji snapped. "Child." He then spat, before he stood and left the table. Sasuke really ruined his appetite with that action.

Sasuke got up and followed Neji, grabbing his hand.

"I want you to keep talking to me." He said, still glaring.

"Then start a conversation." Neji snapped as he snatched his hand loose. He then walked back to the table and got the dishes from there, and brought it to the kitchen.

"Fine." Sasuke said, thinking fast of something to talk about. He followed Neji into the kitchen again, then spoke up.

"That blonde Akatsuki guy is in love with Itachi." He had to say 'something' right?

Neji send Sasuke a frown now.

"What?" He asked, confused. What the fuck?

Sasuke shrugged.

"It was all I could think of." He said. "But it's true, Itachi told me."

"Do you really think I care about something like that right now?" Neji asked, annoyed, as he started to do the dishes.

"Well then what do you care about right now?" Sasuke asked frowning. He didn't get Neji right now.

"That you are so childish you keep throwing things to my head." Neji snapped.

"I barely ever do that, get over it." Sasuke snapped back immediately.

"But you 'do' do it." Neji said. "And it's seriously annoying."

Sasuke walked up to Neji now and pinned him between the sink and himself.

"Look I was just angry you were acting all normal after what I said." Sasuke said, still glaring a little.

"You are talented in getting angry because of everything I do." Neji coldly said, not even turning around to Sasuke.

"No I'm not." Sasuke snapped and then roughly turned Neji around himself.

Neji looked up to Sasuke and gave him a push.

"What do you want now?" He then asked.

Sasuke groaned and then glared at Neji some more. He then hit Neji in the face.

"I want you to appreciate what I just said in the bedroom!" He yelled.

"And who said I don't?" Neji asked, glaring at Sasuke, as he slightly held his cheek. "I thought you are a man now instead of a little child who always needs to be patted and praised when he did something good."

"Oh go fuck yourself." Sasuke snapped and then stormed to the bedroom, slamming the door closed so hard, it cracked in the middle. Sasuke could care less though.

"Pansy!" Neji yelled to the bedroom, before he continued washing the dishes, calming down a little after that yell. He sometimes wondered why on earth he had chosen Uchiha Sasuke out of all people to be his boyfriend.

It took two hours before Sasuke finally left the bedroom again. Neji was sitting on the couch and Sasuke sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, crossing his arms.

Neji gave Sasuke a look now, before sighing and focusing himself on his book again.

"Don't worry about it." He then said, being used to Sasuke's anger attacks.

Sasuke pulled Neji's book away and placed it on the table before pulling Neji into a hug.

"Do you really think I act like a child?" He asked.

"You often do that yes." Neji said, not really being in the mood to be hugging right now, but he didn't show it. For some kind of reason, he was still a little pissed and felt like spending some time alone. And the now slightly stinging blue spot on his cheek underlined that wish even more.

Sasuke let go of Neji when he felt he didn't get anything back. He then sighed.

"Our fights are getting worse." He said.

"Are they?" Neji asked, pulling an eyebrow up, but he didn't really sound interested either.

Sasuke looked at Neji, then just got up and walked to the kitchen. They had been getting worse. And Sasuke was pretty sure it was because of him.

Neji just grabbed his book again and continued reading. He moved his eyes up for a moment to look at the kitchen, and when Sasuke looked at him as well, he focused his attention on the book again.

Sasuke grabbed something to drink now and then walked back into the living room, sitting down next to Neji.

"I think maybe we need a break." He then said.

"What makes you think that?" Neji asked

"Too many things have happened and I can't handle it and neither can you. Our fights have become worse and longer and you're always holding a grudge after them." Sasuke said. "Face it Neji, I can't be what you want me to be." He didn't look away, he just looked straight at Neji, hoping no emotion would cross his face.

Neji looked at Sasuke too now.

"So it seems." He then said. "I'm not really what you want me to be either."

"Oh you are." Sasuke said. "You shouldn't doubt that." He had been right, Neji did not seem him as the perfect guy at all. And who could blame him.

"You're not always yelling at me for nothing." Neji said as he looked away. "You're not hitting me for nothing."

"I'm yelling and hitting because that is all 'I' can do." Sasuke said. "I'm sorry."

"That's rubbish." Neji said. "And even if it's true, then put some effort in changing for once."

"I am. That's why I think we should take a break." Sasuke said, not liking the way Neji said this.

"Perhaps you're right, perhaps I have to take up the offer you give me at least every week for once and leave the Uchiha estate." Neji said.

Sasuke finally looked away now. He had been horrible to Neji and he felt guilty.

"Perhaps you do." He said.

Neji let out a sigh now, before he shook his head.

"I guess I'll go grab my stuff then." He said, as he stood from the couch and walked towards the bedroom.

Sasuke just sat on the couch now, folding his hands together. He didn't like doing this at all, but it had to be for the best. Neji would be better off and he could tackle some of his own problems.

After ten minutes, Neji came walking out of the bedroom, his face on emotionless.

"Good luck then." He said, managing to hide his emotions. Of course he didn't like this. He hated going. But he knew that this might be the best for both of them now.

All Sasuke could do was nod now.

"You too." He said, hoping his voice would not betray how he really felt. And he did feel horrible.

Neji looked at Sasuke a little longer, before he bit his lip and quickly walked out of the door, carrying his stuff with him. He hoped they would be alright after this break.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Half a week later, Neji was training with his team. He was currently living at his uncle's place, him having accepted that his dear nephew was gay. Neji had taken some time for himself on resting, training, meditation, and finishing his book. He had to say he missed Sasuke, but also enjoyed not being screamed at almost every day. Although Lee was close to Sasuke's behavior sometimes. But then.. different. Too happy instead of too angry.

Lee came at Neji, attacking him with his taijutsu, until his leg was suddenly blocked by a sword. When Neji and Lee looked to their left, they saw Sasuke standing there. He pulled his sword away and looked at Neji. Lee blinked.

"Oh hello Sasuke." He said.

"You're coming back." Sasuke said to Neji, ignoring Lee.

Tenten gasped a little, who was training with them as well.

"Excuse me?" Neji asked Sasuke now, pulling up an eyebrow.

"We're going to get your stuff and you're coming back home again." Sasuke said, still staring at Neji. Lee just blinked again.

"And why do you think I would do that?" Neji asked. He should've known Sasuke wouldn't last a week without him.

"Because.." Sasuke said and gave Tenten and Lee a glare. They both walked away a little, pretending to have something else to do. "Because I miss you." Sasuke said, finishing his sentence.

"Really." Neji said as he looked at Sasuke, folding his arms.

"Yes really. Now just come back." Sasuke said, looking Neji in the eyes.

Neji had to admit he felt flattered by Sasuke's behavior.

"Promise me not to jump out of your skin by everything I say?" He asked.

"Yeah yeah I promise." Sasuke said. "I'm sorry I did, I just needed a break. And now it's been long enough. Are you coming back?"

"...Let me think about it for a day, ok?" Neji asked. He knew he was just teasing Sasuke a little. Of course he wanted to go back to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Neji now, dumbfounded.

"...Ok." He said, not having expected an answer like that.

Neji let out a snort and then pulled Sasuke close, kissing him full on the lips. What an idiotic boyfriend he had.

Sasuke immediately grabbed Neji and kissed him back. He had missed Neji more than he had ever expected. And he was glad Neji missed him too.

Neji kissed Sasuke for a few more seconds, before breaking the kiss, knowing Lee and Tenten were gaping at them both.

"I love you." He then said.

"I love you too." Sasuke said and looked at Neji. He then grabbed Neji's hand and started walking away. "Let's go and get your stuff."

Neji stopped Sasuke though.

"You'll have to wait some hours, I'm training now." He said.

Sasuke groaned.

"Well you can stop." He said.

"Don't be so impatient, I'll be there this evening." Neji said, as he gave Sasuke another kiss, before walking back to his team mates.

Sasuke felt annoyed, but for the first time in probably his entire life he left, instead of dragging Neji with him. He wouldn't be that selfish anymore. At least not all the time.

* * *

Sasuke was running back into Konoha, having just finished a mission. He had been gone for a week and a half and he was glad to be back. Although things had happened, but Sasuke had decided to push it aside. He ran past the training field, about to go home for a good shower, when he saw Itachi crushing a boulder. Sasuke stopped and walked to Itachi, watching him for a while before speaking.

"How is training going?" He asked.

Itachi turned around, as he wiped some sweat away.

"Pretty good." He said. "How was your mission?" Tsunade had given him some tasks he had to do. Which included obtaining that mad power.

"It went well." Sasuke said. "Nothing really bad happened. They were with more then expected though." It had been a fairly easy mission, but the person the mission came from had forgotten to mention there were more followers. It had been rough, but do-able.

"I see you're not wounded, that's good." Itachi said, nodding. "...I got a letter today."

"Really, from who?" Sasuke asked, sitting down on a fallen tree stump.

"Deidara." Itachi said, as he got a letter from his pocket and gave it to Sasuke. "I don't get him."

Sasuke felt a slight nerve coming over him.

"..What did it say?" Sasuke asked, just holding the letter.

"..Why don't you read it?" Itachi asked, frowning a little.

Sasuke was silent, then tried to read the letter. He did not want to admit it, but his vision had left him. It was all blurry. People and other stuff, he could feel from their chakra's, but reading was a different thing.

"...Don't tell me you didn't follow up my advice." Itachi now said.

".. I just used it a little." Sasuke said. He was so lying right now.

Itachi gave Sasuke a look now.

"Let me look at your eye." He said as he walked closer to Sasuke and grabbed his chin gently, lifting his head up so he could look at Sasuke's eyes. He then frowned. "...How many times did you use those eyes?" He asked.

Sasuke pushed Itachi's hand away.

"It doesn't matter how much I used it, I'm fine." He said, not wanting Itachi to worry.

"Activate your sharingan." Itachi said, as he gave Sasuke a strict look.

Sasuke frowned, but did as Itachi said and activated his sharingan. This sucked.

Itachi sighed as he inspected Sasuke's eyes.

"It's what I feared." He then said. "They're starting to lose color."

"No they're not, they're fine." Sasuke said. "I have no trouble fighting or whatsoever."

"That's what you're saying now." Itachi said. "Sasuke the red color already faded a little."

"It's fine." Sasuke said. "Just cause I have a little trouble reading that letter, doesn't mean I'm gonna die."

"No, but you're getting blind." Itachi sighed. "Don't be so stubborn." He walked back to the training ground now.

"I already used it more then I should, so stop bothering me with it." Sasuke said. "I can't change it now."

"Don't use it more and go to Tsunade to let her check up on your eyes, if she can do something about it." Itachi said. "And don't say she doesn't know, every eye is different."

"Pfft fine." Sasuke said annoyed. "Now what was in that letter?"

"Deidara wanted to meet up with me somewhere to talk about something important." Itachi said. "I don't know what he's up to."

"Probably gonna go crazy again. He looked like a real moron." Sasuke said. "Are you gonna go?"

"I don't know." Itachi said. "I somewhere expect the whole Akatsuki to be there."

"What if you go and take some back up with you?" Sasuke asked. "He didn't seem like he actually wanted to hurt you."

"I think I won't go." Itachi said. "If it's really important, he can come here as well."

"I guess that would be best." Sasuke said. "Maybe he just wants to confess his love for you again." He smirked at Itachi now.

Itachi snorted.

"That's a high possibility." He said.

"What would you do this time? Last time he was angry." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean with what I would do?" Itachi asked.

"Last time you pissed him off, how would you reject him this time? If he would start telling you he likes you and stuff." Sasuke said.

"I don't know." Itachi said. "The usual, I guess. Telling I'm not interested."

"Because you're straight right?" Sasuke said.

"And I still don't feel like a relation." Itachi said.

"But you got what you wanted, so why not?" Sasuke asked. "And just say yes or no, are you straight?"

"I don't know what I am, honestly." Itachi said. "I guess I am."

"Are you doubting it?" Sasuke asked frowning. He had known ever since he started doubting that there was no way in hell he could be straight.

"I'm doubting if I'm not A-sexual." Itachi said.

"Why, you said you had a girlfriend right?" Sasuke asked, frowning even more.

"I know, but people change hm." Itachi said. "After I had to kill her, I never felt attracted to anyone ever again. I still don't."

"Yeah but you didn't want to either. I think you just tried to be without feelings for far too long. You have to get back in the game you know." Sasuke said.

"When did you realize you were gay?" Itachi asked.

"When I met Neji. Well not the first time, but it came when we met up more." Sasuke answered.

"You started training together?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah. I realized it then, and that's when we started seeing each other in our free time." Sasuke said.

"And he liked you immediately as well or was he stubborn?" Itachi asked, interested. He really wondered about how those two got together.

"First he was stubborn, but I knew he liked me from the start." Sasuke said. "I think he knew very well he was gay, but didn't wanna admit it." Sasuke answered.

"Well then it's good you found out in the end." Itachi said. "You should go home and rest a little. I'll continue training but I'll be back for dinner tonight. You and Neji invited me tonight, right?"

"Yeah we did, as long as we'd both be back from our missions." Sasuke said nodding. "But Itachi, don't give up on love ok? I know it sounds sappy and all, but it's too good to give up."

"I know." Itachi said, nodding.

Sasuke gave Itachi a small smile, then gave him a hug.

"You miss her, don't you?" He said.

Itachi sighed, before nodding. He still didn't understand his own behavior. Why could he save Sasuke, but not her? Why could he only let one person stay alive? But he already knew the answer.. just because Sasuke had been too young and innocent, and knew nothing of the plan.

"I'm sorry.." Sasuke said. He felt guilty for being the only one Itachi had kept alive. Itachi had probably loved her more then him. If Itachi had been wise, he would've let her live.

"Don't be, it was my own choice." Itachi said. "...You should go home."

"I don't wanna go home if you feel bad." Sasuke said. "And why did you choose it this way? You could have let her alive instead."

"She wanted to take over Konoha too." Itachi said, sighing. "She knew too much."

"I see." Sasuke said and smiled slightly. He knew he couldn't mean more to Itachi then his girlfriend had. "I'm going now, I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah.. see you tonight." Itachi said, nodding to Sasuke, before turning around and he started training once more.

* * *

The next day, Itachi was taking a hot shower after training. He worked hard to make Tsunade and the rest of the village proud of him, and it always made him end up sweaty and dirty. Now clean, he stepped out of the shower and started drying himself with a big white towel. He looked up when he heard something crash in his house, and before he could do something, the door of the bathroom was slammed open.

Itachi received a slap against the cheek, and when he looked at the intruder, he looked into the eyes of Deidara. Deidara looked back at Itachi, then at Itachi's body and turned bright red. Itachi was completely naked, his towel still in his hand.

"..What did you do that for?" Itachi asked, this time not able to hide his confusion and shock. He quickly put the towel around his waist. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Deidara was silent for five minutes, before turning around and standing with his back to Itachi. Seeing him this naked was too much.

"I slapped you because you were supposed to be at the gate 'three hours' ago." Deidara snapped.

"You're still an Akatsuki member, they could have forced you into misleading me." Itachi said as he quickly changed the towel with a bathrobe.

"Well I wasn't." Deidara snapped. "We had to talk and I waited three hours you asshole un."

"Why did you even wait so long?" Itachi asked with a sigh, and then walked past Deidara, walking towards the living room.

"Because I thought you were reliable un." Deidara snapped as he followed Itachi into the living room. Why did the guy have to be so appealing?

"I am, but Akatsuki isn't." Itachi said, as he sat down onto the couch. "Now what is your business here?"

"Well it's about Akatsuki." Deidara said, rolling his eyes. "They're gonna attack tomorrow un."

Itachi looked at Deidara for some moments, trying to let those words sink in.

"...At which point of the city?" He then asked.

"East." Deidara said. "Even Madara is coming un. They're planning on wiping all of Konoha away."

"...Oh." Itachi said, as he stared ahead of him. Shit. This was not supposed to happen. He bit his lip as he frowned. He had to stop this. Even if it cost his own life, he had to stop it. "Why are you talking about them and not we?"

"... Because I can't attack what you gave up your life for un." Deidara said, looking away and crossing his arms. "I left just now."

Itachi gave Deidara a look now. How on earth did Deidara find something out about his past?

"...Deidara, how do you know this kind of information about me?" He asked.

"Well it was kind of obvious you weren't really a coldhearted mass murderer un." Deidara said, rolling his eyes. "And I heard you and Madara talking once."

"About what?" Itachi asked. Was he that obvious?

"About Konoha and why you killed your clan un. Doh." Deidara said.

"So you knew all along?" Itachi asked.

"A while." Deidara answered, shrugging. "I figured I shouldn't bother you with it, you wouldn't admit it anyhow un."

"..So what do you plan on doing now you left Akatsuki?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing. I'm pretty sure they won't keep me alive un." Deidara answered.

"Then why won't you run?" Itachi asked. "You never wanted to leave your home."

"You know as well as I do they'll find me." Deidara said. "They found me before when they needed me, I have too much information for them to let me live."

"Will you give up that fast?" Itachi asked. "Don't worry Deidara. I won't allow them to kill you."

"There is nothing you can do un." Deidara answered. "Besides, I have nothing to do and nowhere to go." He still sounded snappy, even though he didn't mean to.

"I'm sure you could live in Konoha." Itachi said, shrugging.

Deidara looked at Itachi as if he was stupid.

"They're not gonna let a missing-nin and past member of Akatsuki live here un. And don't say that you live here, because we both know that's because you protected Konoha un."

"I'm going to say it anyhow." Itachi said. "Tsunade is able to recognize regret. I might have done it to protect Konoha, but I still tortured Konoha ninjas and even killed them."

"Well it doesn't matter, because I don't want to live here un." Deidara snapped, sounding bitter.

"Why not?" Itachi asked. "It's a great city."

"You're here un." Deidara snapped.

Itachi brought up an eyebrow.

"So because I don't return your love you hate the city?" He then asked.

"I'd rather not bother you anymore un." Deidara snapped. "I don't hate the city, but if you're here, I'd rather not be here as well. I didn't say I'd avoid you for nothing, it just so happened I needed to tell you about the attack un."

"...Sasuke made me realize today why I'm not in for relationships." Itachi now said, deciding he should let Deidara know the truth about why he rejected him. "I'm still in love with my girlfriend."

Deidara looked at Itachi now, frowning.

"Since when do you have a girlfriend un?" He snapped, obviously pissed.

"...I killed her eleven years ago." Itachi muttered.

Deidara was silent now, his angry expression fading as he stared at Itachi. He had to think for a while, figuring that Itachi's girlfriend had to be an Uchiha, since that had been so long ago as well. And he suddenly felt like an invasion.

"..I'm sorry. I'm gonna go now un." He said, speaking softer then usually and walked to the door.

"Alright.. thank you for telling me about the attack." Itachi said, nodding.

"..Yeah whatever. Good luck un." Deidara said and opened the door. He then looked back at Itachi for a while. ".. I just wanna let you know that I liked being in love with you un.. Even though it has been pretty useless." He was silent then, before leaving the house.

Itachi closed his eyes now. He really felt guilty. But he couldn't give Deidara what he wanted anyway.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. In front of him was the whole club of Akatsuki, who had stopped running towards the city when he had come rushing towards them.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, glaring at especially Madara. How dare they do this?

Madara walked forward and looked at Itachi.

"What do you think we're doing Itachi?" He asked.

"I thought we agreed on something." Itachi said, as he looked back at Madara.

"Yes, you would join Akatsuki and I would leave Konoha alone. But you are not with Akatsuki anymore now are you." Madara said.

"Let's make another agreement then." Itachi said, narrowing his eyes. "I don't want you to attack Konoha."

"I don't think so Itachi. It has been long enough I have spared your puny little city. I will wipe it away this time." Madara said.

"Then you have to get past me first." Itachi said, as he activated his sharingan.

"I figured that much. No problem." Madara said. He didn't activate his own sharingan, he just looked at his remaining members and signed them to attack.

"Sorry Itachi, but you're messing with our plans." Kisame said.

"What use is it for most of you to attack this city, no one of you came from here." Itachi spat now. "You only attack the city because Madara wants it."

"All of us entered this group voluntarily." Kakuzu said.

"What Madara wants, is what we want as well." Kisame said.

"Attack him." Madara said.

* * *

Half an hour later, Neji was running towards his home as fast as he could. When he stormed in and saw Sasuke, he grabbed him at the collar and pushed him towards his weaponry room. "Grab your stuff and follow me, Akatsuki is attacking and they seem to be fighting with Itachi for at least half an hour already!" He yelled.  
Sasuke looked at Neji and then quickly grabbed his sword and other stuff. "Where?" He hissed at Neji. Not having any time to waste, he already sprinted to the door, knowing Neji would follow.  
"At the east gate." Neji said, as he followed Sasuke and they rushed outside. "Apparently, Itachi went there on his own to try and negotiate, but they wouldn't have any of it."  
"That moron." Sasuke mumbled, then looked at Neji. He had no time to wait for Neji like this, so he just rushed off on his own. His feet were taking him faster then he'd ever run before. If any of those Akatsuki assholes had harmed Itachi, they were in for something new. And it wasn't gonna be nice. Sasuke ran past a lot of Konoha Shinobi, he even passed Tsunade. It took him only a minute to arrive at the place, where Itachi was laying on the floor, injured. Sasuke saw him using a weak fire release against Akatsuki members, who were injured as well. As he saw Kisame wanting to attack again, he jumped forward and kicked him against the head, making him fly against a tree. He then activated his mangekyou sharingan, standing before Itachi.  
Itachi coughed, as he vaguely saw Sasuke standing in front of him. "..S-Sasuke get out of here.." He hissed when he heard the other Akatsuki members laugh when Sasuke had appeared. "Good, another guy to beat!" Hidan yelled, while he stopped kicking Deidara into the ground.  
"Let's wipe out the Uchiha clan for good, Madara." Pein commented, talking towards the Akatsuki leader, while all of his forms were starting to make jutsu's.  
Sasuke just narrowed his eyes and waited for anyone to do something. He would not step away from Itachi, knowing they would definitely take their chances then. "Stop kicking an unconscious guy Hidan and get over here." Kakuzu said.  
"Ah, the fucking bastard deserves to die, he's a traitor." Hidan said, shrugging. He then smirked as he looked at Sasuke. "So, step aside boy. Then we can send that lousy ass behind you to hell." For as the view was, all the Akatsuki members were looking like predators, ready to get their prey. And their prey was Itachi, obviously.  
"I'm not going anywhere." Sasuke hissed. He now drew his sword, knowing he was gonna have to pull out all the stocks to win this. Or at least save Itachi. "Get rid of him first." Madara said, giving a nod towards Sasuke.  
Hidan nodded, and then he moved forwards. Kakuzu once more used his wind element attack, already having been forced to draw out his other hearts.  
Kisame used his water release and it took no time for him to send a giant wave into Sasuke's direction. All the while, Madara and Zetsu stayed on the backside, both not attacking. Konan used her paper shuriken, sending many sharp papers, even sharper then normal shuriken towards Sasuke. Sasuke knew he could not block and evade all of this.  
Just when the shuriken were about to hit Sasuke, a force shield blocked the attack. When the Akatsuki members looked up, they saw Neji performing his newest form of the Whirl, which he concentrated in front of him. It was simply a shield made of chakra. "Let's send those guys to hell Sasuke." Neji said to his lover behind him.  
"You idiot. Leave!" Sasuke snapped to his boyfriend. He was stronger then Neji was, so sure as hell those Akatsuki members were stronger as well.

"Another worm enters the death pit. How stupid are these Konoha Shinobi?" Kisame said.  
"The rest is coming as well." Neji snapped to Sasuke. "You're not alone in this." He reacted quickly when Hidan was suddenly in front of him, he hit the arm in which Hidan was holding his scythe and pushed his other into said person's stomach. He immediately started hitting all 64 pressure points.  
"It's too dangerous." Sasuke said, blocking an attack of Kakuzu with his sword and slashing right through his chest, making Kakuzu jump back.  
"Shut up Sasuke, I'm a jounin too." Neji snapped to Sasuke.

"What do I hear here, a couple?" Hidan asked from where he was laying on the ground now, coughing. He wasn't able to move anymore. "Kakuzu, you're the fucking cold bastard in here, why don't you take that freaky eyed girl down?" Right at that moment, a huge six headed dog attacked Sasuke, roaring madly. It had been send towards Sasuke by one of the forms of Pein.  
Sasuke quickly grabbed Itachi, then jumped away from the dog at least three times before it was safe to lay Itachi down. He then used his fire release to blow the dog to pieces and he ran back to the fight, attacking one of the Pein's with his sword.

But within a few seconds there was a huge rhino behind Sasuke. "Sasuke watch out!" Neji called out to him, while he was protecting himself by using his Kaiten from the fire that was shot towards him by Kakuzu.

Sasuke used his fire release once again, enough to block the rhino from proceeding. He then killed one of the Pein's with his sword and proceeded to another one, the one controlling the rhino. Kisame now used his water release again, sending his wave towards Neji.

"What are the conditions?" Tsunade asked her ninja's. They had told her about the attack and Itachi rushing off, which was why she was running to the place where it was happening. She had seen Sasuke and Neji already running off in that same direction and she could only hope they were ok.

"Uchiha Itachi was near death, and I think all the Akatuski members are here." A ninja who was travelling next to Tsunade said. "It seems they really planned on attacking the city but apparently, Itachi hoped he could stop them."

"That stupid moron." Tsunade said annoyed, but she was worried as well. "I hope Sasuke was on time. Any other things I should be aware of?" She asked as they ran fast.

"One of the Akatsuki members, Deidara, fought together with Itachi, I think he's on our side." The ninja said, nodding.

"I see." Tsunade said. That was quit.. odd. But then again, Akatsuki members were anything but normal. After ten more minutes of running they finally reached their destination.

The battleground looked horrible, blood was everywhere. Itachi was dying on the ground, Sasuke was covered in wounds and Neji was as well, Hidan was laying beheaded on the ground and Kakuzu only had one heart left, Kisame missed a finger and Pain was wiped out, all forms of his were.

Tsunade saw Neji being attacked once more by Kisame, but she cracked the earth, making all water fall into the ground.

"Akatsuki, leave right now!" She yelled.

"What the fuck, are there even more damn ninja's in here?" Hidan yelled, cursing.

"Thanks Hokage-sama." Neji said to Tsunade, as he jumped out of the way when Kakuzu attacked with the only heart he got left, the one that controlled the element fire.

Sasuke pulled Neji back and used his amaterasu on Kakuzu's last body, killing him on the spot. He was loosing vision once again, but it had to be done.

"All shinobi will be here soon, so leave now or die!" Tsunade said.

Kisame send Madara a look now, noticing they were the only ones left.

"Shall we stop?" He asked. "Now the zombie combo is also dead, does it have any use?"

Some medic nins rushed towards Deidara and Itachi now, who were both in a bad shape. Both of them were dying and unconscious.

"Not before I wiped out all of our secrets." Madara said, narrowing his eyes. Before anyone could react, he focused his chakra and let out a yell, and then a huge amount of black fire accompanied by shuriken was send flying towards Itachi's unmoving body.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he immediately activated his mangekyou sharingan again, which had deactivated before. He then rushed himself before Itachi. There was just no other way then to block it. His new move 'had' to work, or he would be done for. As the fire and shuriken hit, an explosion appeared, burning everything within ten feet of Sasuke. It barely missed Itachi and the medic nin.

Madara narrowed his eyes under his mask now.

"I see." He then said. "Kisame, Konan, Zetsu. We're leaving."

Neji frowned now as he looked at his boyfriend. What on earth was that.. thing, around Sasuke? It was so much bad chakra it was insane. It scared him.

The three Akatsuki members left and when Sasuke noticed it, he let his defense fall and dropped to the ground, grabbing to his, now bleeding, eye. It was a strain on his body and chakra to combine Amaterasu and Susanoo together, but it was one hell of an effective shield.

Neji quickly rushed towards Sasuke and before Sasuke could hit the ground fully, he caught him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, worried. "Sakura, come here!" He snapped to the pink haired girl, forgetting his manners in his worry.

Sakura rushed her way towards them, after having made sure Itachi was alright. Tsunade rushed to Sasuke's side as well. She gave him a quick check up, before leaving to heal Itachi.

"..I'm fine." Sasuke said, although he felt weaker by the second. His hand was still on his left eye.

"You're not, lay down idiot." Neji said as he gently put Sasuke down. "And stop touching your eye, let go." He pulled Sasuke's hand away, before glaring at Sakura. "What are you waiting for?"

"Calm down Neji." Sasuke said as he let Neji practically pull his arm off. Sakura sat down next to Sasuke and started healing him.

"You should really calm down, he'll be fine. Tsunade didn't seem to think he needed her care." Sakura said.

"That's because Itachi's dying, he needs to be taken care of first, but Sasuke is badly wounded." Neji snapped. "Sasuke needs to be healed before he gets blind."

"I won't get blind." Sasuke said, closing his left eye now. It really felt irritated.

"Stop snapping, he'll be fine." Sakura said, giving Neji a glare and then quickly healing Sasuke's eyes.

Neji gave Sasuke a punch and hissed at him to shut up, as he watched Sakura heal his lover. He glanced over to Itachi and saw Tsunade frantically trying to heal Itachi.

"How is he?" Sasuke asked, groaning from Neji's punch. It had hurt him more then he had expected.

"I think he'll have to recover once more, but will be fine." Neji said.

Sasuke groaned once again as Sakura healed him. After a while, Tsunade got up.

"I want you all to take those two to the hospital." She told some medic nin and pointed to Itachi and Deidara. Apparently they were stable. Tsunade then turned to Sakura.

"If he's ok to go as well, take him." She told her.

Neji looked at his lover again and stroke over his cheeks, while Sakura was still healing some big wounds on Sasuke's body.

"We can take him to the hospital." She then called to some other medic ninja's, and Neji gave Sasuke a kiss on the lips.

"Be sure you'll be alright, ok?" He asked, worry obvious in his voice.

"You should go with me." Sasuke said and gave Neji a slight smile. He loved Neji for being so worried about him. The remaining medic ninja's rushed to Sakura and soon Itachi, Sasuke and Deidara were on bran cards.

Neji made sure he was on Sasuke's side when they went to the hospital, when they healed Sasuke further and when Sasuke went to sleep to rest. He never let go of Sasuke's hand.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes to see he was in his own room. He felt a lot better right now, still a little weak, but the fact he could remember what had happened was positive. He could see a little better then that day as well. And now he wondered where Neji was.

When Sasuke focused a little more, he could feel that his left hand was warmer then his right, and that was because it was being held by someone. When he looked up, he looked into the worried eyes of Neji.

"Hey.. Are you ok?" He asked, frowning a little.

Sasuke immediately smiled as he saw Neji and sat up a little. He held onto Neji's hand though.

"I'm fine. You?" He asked.

"I'm good." Neji said, nodding. "Only got a few scratches left. I was worried, you've been sleeping for three days."

"Have I? Probably needed the rest then." Sasuke said. "You shouldn't be so worried about me."

"I don't want to lose you." Neji said as he pinched into Sasuke's hand a little.

Sasuke looked at Neji thankful now and gave a soft pinch back.

"Come lie in bed with me." He said.

Neji gave Sasuke a slight smile, before he got in as well, after putting off his socks. He got under the covers and laid down close to Sasuke. He stroke some hair out of his face.

"I'm glad you're ok." He then said.

"I'm glad you are too." Sasuke said and put an arm around Neji, pulling him near. "Do you know how Itachi is doing?" He asked. Before he would to be real intimate with Neji, he needed to know how Itachi was.

"He's already sipping tea in his garden, he's one tough guy I tell you." Neji said, laughing a little.

Sasuke let out a relieved sigh.

"He is." Sasuke said. Itachi had had it worse then him and he was fine already. "What did you do these days?"

"I've been waiting for you to wake up." Neji said, as he gave Sasuke a soft kiss on his shoulder.

"Idiot." Sasuke said, but he smiled anyway and pulled Neji on top of him. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me for that." Neji said, smiling, as he gave Sasuke a kiss on the mouth. "Are you sure I can already lay on top of you?"

"I'm fine Neji." Sasuke said, wrapping his arms around Neji. He looked at Neji and then gave him a kiss back.

"I love you." Neji said with a smile, as he put his head into Sasuke's neck, enjoying his warmth.

"I love you too." Sasuke said, closing his eyes as his head was against Neji's. "Don't you ever leave."

Neji chuckled.

"I won't." He then said.

"Good. I won't either." Sasuke said. He pulled the covers over both of them some more, then stroke Neji's arms.

Neji sighed, content with how they were now.

"It's still so special, what we have together." He then said.

"I know." Sasuke said. "..I never thought I could feel this way with anyone."

"Me neither." Neji said, as he kissed Sasuke's neck. "But I like it."

"Me too." Sasuke said, now stroking and softly massaging Neji's back. "You're just perfect."

Neji chuckled now.

"No, you are." He then said.

"No you are." Sasuke said and then let out a small laugh. "We sound like a couple of five year olds."

"No, we sound like a love sick couple." Neji said, smirking.

"We are a love sick couple." Sasuke said grinning and then kissed Neji.

Neji smiled as he kissed Sasuke back, feeling warm after the words they shared. He let his hands stroke over Sasuke's face, caressing every piece of flesh like it was the most precious treasure in the whole world.

Sasuke softly let his tongue move over Neji's lips and tongue, as he softly pushed him around. He grabbed Neji's hands, intertwining their fingers.

Neji let out a soft moan while he opened his mouth, letting Sasuke's tongue in, and started to move his own. He loved Sasuke so much it was insane.

It was just now Sasuke noticed all he had on was his boxer. And he didn't mind at all. Sasuke held Neji's hands tightly as he kissed Neji passionately and lovingly.

Neji kept his eyes closed in a comforted way, enjoying the kiss to the maximum. When it was broken he looked into Sasuke's eyes, smiling at him.

Sasuke smiled back at Neji and then kissed Neji's lips three times. He then looked back. He then pulled Neji's shirt down a little. If they wanted to be really close, Neji had to loose the clothes.

Neji pushed himself up a little as he pulled off his kimono, his under-kimono, and pulled off his shirt. He now understood why Sasuke was always complaining about how many layers he was wearing.

As Neji had pulled off his clothes, Sasuke pulled off Neji's underpants and then pushed him back down, kissing him softly again.

Neji hummed into the kiss as he kissed Sasuke back while he let his arms trail over Sasuke's back lovingly. He then softly slid down Sasuke's boxers.

Sasuke helped Neji get rid of the fabric and then laid down on top of him. He grabbed Neji's head and kept kissing him, feeling closer to Neji then he had ever felt.

Neji wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him back deeply. He wanted Sasuke to be so close to his body it was like they were one. This was exactly what he had wanted when he talked about being intimate.

Sasuke just kept kissing Neji as his hands slowly roamed over Neji's body. He then pulled Neji's legs apart, so he laid down in between them and then looked at Neji, questioning. He wanted to know if Neji wanted what he wanted as well.

Neji looked back at Sasuke as he nodded, while starting to pant a little, and his famous blush was on his face again.

Sasuke waited for a moment longer, before he slowly pushed into Neji. He moaned softly as he looked at Neji's face.

Neji gasped as he blushed deeply. He pulled Sasuke closer to him, and was letting himself get used to Sasuke's organ inside of him. He had to get used to it every time. But every time it was good too.

Sasuke held Neji tightly, and as he felt Neji had adjusted, he started to slowly and softly rock his hips. He had to admit it felt good.

Neji let out a moan and pulled Sasuke even closer to kiss him. He started to move back slightly as well.

Sasuke now made his pace just slightly faster, moving in sync with Neji. He kissed him gently and passionate and closed his eyes.

Neji moaned softly, as he wanted to push his head back. He then stopped, because he didn't want to break the kiss.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's head now, holding it in place as he continued to push into Neji. He now understood why Neji had wanted this. It felt amazing.

Neji stroke over Sasuke's back, moaning in pleasure. He closed his eyes again. He was already coming close to his point.

Sasuke moaned into Neji's mouth as he kept moving. It wasn't rough or rushed. They could take their time for once and Sasuke liked it.

After they continued this for a while, Neji let out a content moan while having his release, purely from being so comfortable. This was probably the best sex he had ever had with Sasuke.

As Sasuke watched and felt Neji come, it didn't take long before he had his own sweet release. It did feel a lot better then anything he had ever felt before and he let Neji's name pass his lips, contained in one of his moans.

Neji smiled as he heard that and gave Sasuke another sweet kiss, before gently pushing Sasuke on his back and placing his head onto Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke smiled and put his arms around Neji, his head on Neji's.

"..That was.. d-different." He softly said.

"I liked it.." Neji said, still panting a little while he closed his eyes. "..It w-was great."

"I liked it as well. A lot." Sasuke said and kissed Neji's head.

Neji just smiled now.

"Let's sleep." He then said.

Sasuke just nodded at Neji. It wasn't long, before he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilogue**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke was back from a mission and getting ready to report to the Hokage. He had been doing well on all of his missions so far. Sasuke had been let in by Deidara, who had been hired by the Hokage as some kind of second Shizune. Sasuke and Deidara were now walking to the office and they opened the door to reveal him, working behind stacks of paper. Deidara smirked as he walked to him.

"Honey, you have a guest." He said, pushed away some papers and kissed the Hokage full on the lips.

Said person frowned, before pushing Deidara away gently.

"Please Deidara, not here." He said, and then looked to the door. "Hello brother, back already?" Itachi gave his brother a kind smile now.

"Of course, what did you think." Sasuke said and grinned as he put his report on Itachi's deck. Sasuke felt proud to do that. Itachi had only been Hokage for a month and he was doing great. Who would have thought his brother would ever sit in that chair.

"Aaww, but we do lots of things in here when everyone's gone un." Deidara said, and pouted.

"How did it go?" Itachi asked while putting the paper on one of the piles of files, ignoring his boyfriend for now.

"It went well." Sasuke answered. "I'm not harmed, and I did what I had to." He shrugged. "How's your paperwork been?"

"Filing up." Itachi said, laughing a little, while he pulled Deidara on his lap. "But it's going well."

"Oh and this is allowed here un?" Deidara asked smirking as he wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck.

"Good." Sasuke said. "I see your relationship is going well too." He laughed a little at seeing his brother like this. It was weird.

"It's going fine." Itachi said, nodding. "He needs a lot of attention though." He gave Deidara a slight smirk now.

"Oh shut up un." Deidara said, hitting Itachi on the back of his head lightly. Sasuke just smiled. "Well I'm glad it worked out." He said.

"How are you and Neji doing?" Itachi asked as he put an arm around Deidara's waist.

"Well we're still engaged, so pretty good." Sasuke said nodding.

"You know, now that both of you have boyfriends, the Uchiha's will die out un." Deidara said.

"Who says I'll be with you until I can't give off seed anymore hm?" Itachi teased his lover.

Deidara looked at Itachi shocked now.

"Oooh you wouldn't un." He said, looking jealous. Sasuke snorted.

"I'm sure we'll find some way." He said.

"We'll see about that, perhaps Madara will get some children." Itachi said, and snorted afterwards. Just the thought already.

"Gross Itachi, gross." Sasuke said smirking.

"Who would want to have kids with him un?" Deidara said.

"A hopeless woman." Itachi said. "Deidara, Sasuke, no matter how much I like talking with you, I'll have to tell you now to shoo. I need to continue working."

"Tch tch Itachi. You know I'll be coming back in a minute anyhow un." Deidara said as he got off Itachi's lap.

"Have fun working." Sasuke said smirking. "I'll see you soon."

"You can come eat at our place tomorrow with Neji, if you like." Itachi said, nodding. "Thank you for handing in the report."

"I would like that. Count us in." Sasuke said, nodding back. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"I'll see you in a minute un." Deidara said and gave Itachi a kiss.

Itachi gave Deidara a kiss back and nodded to Sasuke.

"See you tomorrow." He said. "Make sure you get some good rest, I know the mission wasn't 'that' easy."

"Yeah yeah." Sasuke said and waved Itachi's comment away. He then left, Deidara behind him. It was good to see his brother was doing well.

It was good that everything was going well. His life was finally settling down, he was immensely happy with Neji and betrothed. Itachi had found love again and settled down in Konoha for real now. And the whole city seemed to appreciate it as well. But even more importantly: he had a goal to achieve again. Living his life with the people he loved.


End file.
